Tears of a Wildcat
by samanta1024
Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, the school's #1 hottie, the son of the school's best basketball coach, and a victim of abuse.When a new girl at school Gabriella shows him it could be worse,will he save her or save himself?
1. Introduction

Tears of a Wildcat

Summary

Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, the school's #1 hottie, the son of the school's best basketball coach and a victim of abuse. He's kept it a secret his whole life, but when a new girl at school shows him it could be worse, will he save her or save himself.

Chapter 1

Troy woke up with a huge smile on his face. He jumped out of his bed and ran into the shower. He ran his hands through his hair and then put on his favorite white shirt with red sleeves (from HSM 1 & 2) and a pair of jeans. He threw on his East High jacket then picked up a picture on his dresser.

"Wish you could have seen me turn 17 mom". He gave it a kiss and ran out the door. On the way out he saw a moving van a couple of blocks down. "Great, new neighbors" he said sarcastically. He jumped in his car and rode to school.

**Troy's POV**

I walked into the school and it seemed like the whole school said "Happy Birthday Troy."

"Hey dude, what are you doing for your birthday", Chad asked.

"I don't know" I said, hoping he'd leave me alone.

"Well come by my house later, we'll celebrate" he said full of excitement.

"Sure" I said gloomily. He noticed how I said it.

"What's wrong with you" he asked as we entered Ms.Darbus's room.

"Every year the same thing happens on my birthday. Girls ask me out while saying Happy Birthday, guys want to throw a part, my dad goes out to drink, and I'm left to be sad. I mean come on, it's MY birthday"

"You're really bringing me down. I'd rather listen to Darbus than listen to you."

Ofcourse he wouldn't understand. His life is great. NO one understands me. NO one understands my life. No one knows what I'm going through.

**Gabi's POV**

"Fresh air is so nice" I said to myself as I got out my parents' car. I looked at the big, beautiful house and smiled. My dad came up behind me, I flinched.

"Do you like the house?" he asked, acting like a normal father.

"Yea, I really like my room." He felt my body, I moved his hand.

"Our own private room" he said evilly. I closed my eyes._ Great, now I regret moving here._ Luckily my mom came over.

"Isn't it lovely? Gabriella, can you help your dad put some boxes in the house; I have to go to work." She said putting on her jacket.

"But mom, we just got here" I pleaded. "If I don't go to work, we won't have any furniture for the new house. It's not like you'll be here by yourself. Sweetie, you're 16 now, act like it. I have to go, love you!"

She gave me a kiss and ran off before I could say anything else. I wished she would come back and take me with her. I picked up a box and took it into the living room. When I looked up, my father was there.

He said "Let me give you your birthday present, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his room. I knew not to fight, that would only make it worse.

**A/n**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters.**  
**

What do you think? Should I tell the story in Troy and Gabriella's POV?Should i be descriptive about what happens to Gabby? If you have any ideas or want to help me with the story pm me!!!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. It felt so great to get them. Its a bit more descriptive Here's Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or its characters; if I did I'd be rich

**Chapter 2: No one's POV**

Troy walked outside with his head up._ Maybe I can try to be happy this year _he thought. The head cheerleader Lucia walked up to him with her entourage of Lizette and Anali behind her. They all had long black hair with dark brown eyes, and wore fashionable clothes all the time.

"Hey baby" she said as she wrapped his hand around her waist.

"We discussed this, I'm not your baby" he said moving away.

"Don't do this in front of people Troy" she whispered.

"Lucy, we don't go out, I'm not your baby, I'm not even your friend!" he yelled and walked to gym class.

"You will be, don't worry" she said to herself

Troy ran into the gym. "You're late" Coach Bolton yelled.

"I'm sorry dad, Luc-" his dad cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Coach said.

"Oh, I mean Coach" said Troy rolling his eyes.

"DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME" Coach said loud enough for the whole gym to hear. "I'll deal with you later"

"Awesome, and thanks for saying Happy Birthday to me" Troy said sarcastically. His father pulled him by the collar and whispered in his ear. "You're going to get it when we get home"

"Superb" Troy said as he walked toward the locker room.

Troy walked in and took off his shirt. He looked in the mirror and saw purple bruises, old and new, all over his body. He thought back to when he got punched in the face for not bringing his father beer fast enough and when he got kicked in the stomach for coming home late, and if when he didn't get above an A … well, he didn't want to think about that. He started to punch his locker. He kept punching and punching until his knuckles started to bleed.

"Troy! Troy!" Chad yelled running to Troy. Chad looked into his best friend's eyes. He didn't see the electric blue eyes he always saw, instead he saw full on red eyes. He pulled him away. They sat down on the bench and Troy put his head down._ I refuse to cry, no one can see me cry _he thought.

"What has been going on with you these days, wait it hasn't even been days, it's been a while now. Are you alright? You know you can tell me anything. We've been best buds since preschool and-" He stopped himself as Troy was putting on his T-shirt. He looked at him;

Troy realized him staring and started bolting out the door. He ran through the gym, ignoring his father calling him. He ran through the hallways ignoring the girls calling him,. He just kept running until he got to a secret spot on top of the school.

"Happy Birthday to me.

Happy Birthday to me.

Happy Birthday dear Troy

Won't someone help me?" he sang to himself.

He stayed there until he fell asleep. As he woke up, he looked at the time. "Oh my god, its 5:00!" He jumped down the steps and ran out the building. He kept running and by the time he got to his house he was out of breath. He unlocked the door and once he entered his dad was waiting for him. No one said a word for about a minute.

"I um… fell asleep in school" Troy said timidly.

"First you come late to class, then you disrespect me, after that you missed most of class, now you expect me to believe that garbage!" his father yelled.

"Its not garbage, it's the truth!" Troy said as low as he possibly could.

"You little piece of crap!" his father shouted as he punched Troy in the face. Troy fell to the ground.

"Could you at least let me have the one day that's supposed to be mine?" Troy shouted.

"No" his father said as he smirked.

He started to kick Troy over and over again.

Then as Troy was drifting in and out of consciousness his father threw the beer bottle he was drinking at him. As beer spilled over his son, he said "Happy Birthday" and walked out the door.

**Gabi's POV**

I came out of the room wiping my eyes, this happens every time. I've learned that I shouldn't be ashamed of crying. I gave my dad a cold stare, he smiled and went back into the room to destroy the "evidence" before my mom came home.

I went into my room and picked up my guitar. It's the only thing that seen me through my ups and downs. Every so softly I began to sing a song that always brought my spirit up:

Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around

With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stay mad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on

I felt better already. So I sneaked down to the basement and called my friend from New York. He had been my only friend back home.

"Hello, may I speak to Angel"

"Gabs is that you?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"You never change Gabs, you never change"

"I change… sometime" They laughed together.

"How is Albuquerque suiting you?"

"It's alright, but compared to New York it's a ghost town."

"Other than that are you alright"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Remember that time when I walked in and-"

"No, no I don't. Look I have to go. Talk to you later."

"But-" I hung up on him. _I thought he forgot_ she thought. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I hid behind a desk.

"I heard you already. If you come out now, you'll be punished less." I came from behind the desk, he smirked.

"Why were you using the phone?" he asked.

"I um, needed to call Angel."

"That boy from New York! I told you never to talk to him"

"I need some part of my old life back."

"You want your old life back? Here it is." And with that he punched me in my face. I fell to the floor and looked up at him.

"I guess you've gotten stronger. You usually would have gotten knocked out by now. Happy Birthday Gabby" He laughed and walked upstairs._He wasn't drunk; I didn't scream or do anything bad to him. So why does he do it?_

**(A/N)**

**That was a lot. Definitely more than last time.I decided to randomize how I organize the chapters. Some chapters might be focused on Troy and not so much on Gabriella and vice versa. It all depends on what is supposed to happen in the chapter. **** By the way, the song Gabriella sang was Life's what you make it by Hannah Montana.****Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. First Encounter

**I can't believe so many people like this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's chapter 3: First Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters no matter how much I want to.

**Gabriella's POV**

By the time I got upstairs my mom was cooking dinner. She saw me and gave me a hug.

"How's the birthday girl doing?" she said going back to cooking.

"I'm alright mom" I said sitting down.

"Your dad said you fell asleep playing your guitar downstairs, so I let you rest"

"That's so… nice mom" I said laughing at how gullible she was.

"Gabriella what is that awful bruise on your face?" she said moving toward me.

My dad tried to change the subject "Did you sell any houses today honey?"

"No, I didn't. Gabriella, please answer my question." She said focusing on the topic.

"I fell" I led.

"If you fell on your face you'd be in the hospital." She replied quickly.

"I mean I walked into a door" I said quickly.

"You said that last week" said my mom on the verge of yelling.

"I um...-" she interrupted me.

"Gabriella Anne Montez if you do not tell me what happened!" she was upset.

"Dad-" I paused. The look on his face scared me to death.

"Dad what?" she said not looking behind her.

"He tried to put make-up on me. I ended up looking like a clown. We were bored. I'll go wash it off now."

I walked upstairs and took a deep breath._ That was a close call_ I thought. I sat in front of my new vanity and looked for my make up. I started putting some on my bruise. When I was finished it looked as if nothing was ever there.

"Gabriella, dinner's ready" my mom shouted from downstairs. She made my favorite, tacos. As we were eating she started the conversation.

"Gabriella, I enrolled you in a high school called East High. It has a great decathlon team, an unbeatable basketball team, and wonderful students. Look at the brochure." She said.

I looked at it. On the front was a picture of the basketball team. All of them were cute but it's not like my dad would let me go out with even one of them. The decathlon team seemed nice, I'd fit right in with them. The school definitely had cliques. I saw the jocks and the "nerds", I even saw the "artists". 

"Mom, I don't want to go here. It has cliques, I don't want to be deemed as a nerd." I whined.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice. That's the only school around here. It's not like New York where there are tons of schools around one area."

I kept quiet. I knew no matter what I said I'd still be going to East High in the morning. After dinner I put out some jeans and a t-shirt for in the morning and went to sleep.

**Troy's POV**

I woke feeling pain in every part of my body. The air was full of beer and glass was on me and the floor. I got up and slowly walked upstairs to my room. I looked out the window it was morning. I took a shower to rinse off all the beer and shards of glass. By the time I got out it was 9 in the morning. I threw on a turtle neck and walked out the door. _No point in running, I'm already late_ I thought.

I walked into school at 10. It was the end of third period. I sat down just when people were getting up. Ms.Darbus called me over.

"Bolton, you're failing my class" she said calmly yet serious. I freaked.

"I can't fail this class! I just can't!" I started pacing.

"Calm down Bolton. I could give you an extra credit assignment. It'll bring you up to a B-".

"Thanks for the offer but I need an A" I said firmly.

"Bolton, report cards come in next week and so far you're failing. Take it or leave it" she said gallantly. 

"Okay, okay, what's the assignment" I said giving in.

"There's a new student coming in today and I want you to give her a tour and help her around the school for the first few days she's here."

"That sounds easy enough" I said shaking my head. 

"She should be here already, go check the library." She said as she wrote in her book.

"The library, I can't be seen there!" I whined

"Mr. Bolton" she said giving me "the eye".

"I'm going" I said walking out the door.

I walked into the library looking around to make sure that no one saw me. I saw a girl with a lost look on her face. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had on jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked up to her.

"Are you the new girl?" I asked. Oddly, she didn't stare at me like most girls do.

"Are you the rude boy?" she asked picking up some books.

"I see you like to joke" I said smiling.

"No, I just tell the truth" she said returning my smile. She started to walk away.

"I'm Troy Bolton" I said running up to her

"Oh, I know who you are. The captain of the basketball team, part of the jock clique, and apparently my tour guide"

"Yes, yes, and yes" I said. I saw Chad coming this way so I turned the corner leaving the girl alone.

"Hey nerd" he said pushing her into the lockers. She grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls, and what gives you the right to call me a nerd? "

Chad was so embarrassed he got angry. He was about to hit her but I stepped in.

"So about yesterday" I started pulling him away.

"You blew me off Troy. We were supposed to celebrate your birthday. Before we talk I have to handle one thing." He started walking toward the girl. She backed away from him. I ran in between them.

"Something came up; you could say I was "knocked out" "

"Troy, why are you blocking me from getting to her?

"Well… she's not worth getting kicked off the team was. So just back off" I said trying to sound tough. Chad gave her a death stare and waked away.

"I guess all jocks aren't mean" She said getting herself together.

"Actually, they are I'm just an exception" I said leading her to her next class.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky" she said smiling.

"Yes, yes you are um…" I realized she never told me her name.

"Gabriella Montez" she said shaking my hand.

"Well Gabriella, will you join me at my table next period."

"Where all the jocks will be?" she said knowing the answer.

"They won't try anything" I said opening the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at lunch Bolton" she said as she walked into her class.

I laughed at what she called me._ Maybe today might not be so bad after all I thought._

**Now that the introductory chapters are established the plot is going to really start. Things will not be terrible every chapter from now on. Thanks for all the reviews so far! They mean a lot. They also motivate me to update faster so press the button and review. Thanks!**_  
_


	4. First Time's a Mess

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. They really make me realize why I should hurry and update. So far I've gotten at least ten reviews per chapter. Thanks!!**

**Here's Chapter 4: First Time's a mess**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters, I only own Lucia

**Gabriella's POV**

After I had a chat with a cute boy, got bullied by another, and the cute boy invited me to sit with him, I decided to just relax and enjoy Chemistry. I learned every thing we're learning last year so it was so easy. A girl who sat next to me just stared at me in amazement.

"How did you solve that so fast?" she asked looking at my work.

"I learned this last year" I said laughing at how amazed she was.

"Chemistry is only taught to sophomores" she said looking at me like I was dumb.

"Well in New York freshman learn this" I said a proudly. (In the real world that's not true) 

"You're from New York?" she asked almost falling off her seat.

"Yea, Manhattan" I answered.

"I heard all about it, it's so amazing. You're so lucky." She said in a dreamy tone.

A tiny girl with short curly light brown hair turned around. She has on a short sleeve shirt with music notes and adorable Capri pants. Her voice was so low I could barely hear her.

"You guys are going to get in trouble." She said quietly.

"Don't worry, we won't. Did you know she's from New York?" the other girl asked.

"You mean _the_ New York" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I'm from Manhattan" I said acting like it was no big deal, although it really wasn't.

"Cool" the tiny girl said nodding her head.

"What's your name?" the other girl asked.

"Gabriella Montez" I said

"I'm Taylor McKessie" she said pointing to herself. "And this is Kelsi Nielsen" she said pointing to the tiny girl.

"We should hang out" I said a little excited that I was already making friends.

"How about lunch?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't think I can do lunch. Some boy invited me to sit with him. What was his name? Loy or Troy. I think it was Troy." I said still trying to make sure.

"Troy Bolton!?" they asked practically yelling. I fell off my chair and hit the cold floor hard. 

The whole class turned around. I got up and pretended I was writing. When every one turned back to the front the girls kept talking. 

"I can't believe Troy Bolton asked _you_ to sit with him". Kelsi emphasized you. 

"What's that's supposed to mean". I asked feeling offended.

"No offense but Troy doesn't ask people to sit with him, they ask him. Plus your one grade younger than him, your not a cheerleader, and you're a knew kid. Do you know what that would do to his rep?" Kelsi said. She sounded like she knew everything.

"Well he wouldn't say no after he already asked me, would he?" I got a bit nervous. Kelsi turned around. To me that was a yes. My brain started to bounce around in my head. 

"If his friends think he should let you go then he will". Taylor said shaking her head.

"I don't think they would do that, would they?" I was unsure about everything right now. 

"Good luck with them" she said as she turned around and started coping notes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought

When the bell rang I went to my locker, left my books, and walked to the lunch room. It was just as I thought it was going to be. One table for each clique and of course the jocks got the biggest table in the middle of the cafeteria. I spotted Troy at the jocks table and walked over. Before I could say hi to him, the boy who tried to bully me earlier stood in front of my path. He was still rude, but I decided not to point it out. 

"Come back for more nerd?" He said, pushing me.

"Chad!" Troy said in a stern voice.

"You're so lucky" Chad said, as he sat back down. His stared scared me a little less than my dad's scare. That was bad.

"I'm glad you came" Troy said. I blushed a little bit. 

A girl with long black hair, a very short mini skirt, and a tank top, and very high heels came over. She looked like a girl trying to get a boys attention. Unfortunately for me, she was.

"What is she doing here?" The girl asked rudely.

"Lucia, this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Lucia. " Troy said pointing as he talked. I waved, she rolled her eyes.

"She's not sitting here, I sit here" she said sitting down.

"Don't you think she could fit?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No, she's too big" she said laughing at her own joke.

"I really don't think you should be talking" I said smirking. The other side of me was coming out, and it refused to be embarrassed by a dumb cheerleader.

"What did you say?" she said standing up. I heard oooo's from the cafeteria. I guess people here don't talk back to a cheer leader.

"I said, I don't think you should be talking" I said with a bit of an attitude. There it goes again. Just as mean as she is.

"Listen nerd. I run this school, I run this table, and from now on I run you. "She said walking toward me. Her eyes were like daggers. They'd kill me in a second.

"Last time I checked I run myself." I said backing up. I started feeling a bit intimidated. Those daggers were killing me. Scared old Gabriella came back.

"Let me show you why I run you." Within a blink of an eye she threw her tray on my white t-shirt. Spaghetti and meatballs came rolling down my shirt. Then the grease from the French fries came down. I just stared in shock. I couldn't believe she'd do that.

"Don't forget the drink" she said smiling. 

She poured the entire soda on my head. I knocked the cup out of her hand. The sticky Pepsi ran down my face and onto my neck. It felt so nasty. I just wanted to punch her so bad. She pushed me to the floor. I looked at Troy, he looked away. I realized Taylor was right. With the soda trailing behind me I ran out. I didn't know what else to do. I really wanted to punch her; I just didn't have the guts to. I wanted to fight back; I just was just so used to not fighting back. So I just ran down the hall as the cafeteria roared with laughter. 

**Troy's POV**

I felt bad for Gabriella. The look in her eyes was like how could you. I couldn't go in between them; I didn't even know Lucia would do something like that. She came back over to the table. All of the guys and cheerleaders congratulated her. I couldn't, I didn't even know what to do.

"Did you like what I did Troy" she asked me fixing her hair. She said it like it was something good. 

"No, why'd you do that?" I said with a high tone.

"A sophomore nerd was trying to step up to a junior cheerleader. What was I supposed to do?" she said acting like there was no other choice.

"Not torment her!" I said getting a bit upset. 

"She deserved it Troy, who told her to come over here:"

"I did" I yelled. "I invited her to sit here!" The whole table looked at me.

"Why?" Chad asked. He was the most surprised one out of everybody.

"That's none of your business, you've done enough." I said harshly.

"What makes her so special?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to be nice which you can't be." I said trying to make a point.

"Well people like her don't belong here." She said normally. I was wordless for a second.

"No, actually she seemed nice." I said keeping my position.

Lucia rolled her eyes and started eating my French fries. 

"Does this have a lot of calories?" she asked, inspecting the fry.

"No, none at all" I lied. Why should I be nice to her when I'm the only one she's nice to? Chad started a new conversation.

"Troy, are you coming to Zeke's party tonight. You know how well his parties are, since you didn't come to mine." Chad asked a bit upset. 

_It's not like it was my fault_ I thought remembering that day.

"Yeah I'll be there." I said looking at the door. I was hoping she'd come back in. I was a junior jerk to her. 

"Good, you know you have to be at all of my parties." Zeke said, although it seemed like a demand.

"Yeah, Yeah, I said a bit tired of the whole table. I'll be back I'm going to take a walk." I said getting up.

"It's the end of the period" Lucia said, grabbing my hand.

"Then I guess I won't be back" I said, and walked out the cafeteria. I walked around just to think. _I'm not mean, am I? I'm not like my dad at all. Do I come off as a jerk? Am I the same as the other Jocks?_

I couldn't think anymore I saw Gabriella brushing her hair by her locker. Her Hair still looked nice even though it had soda spilled on it. I walked up to her. She looked me up and down and walked away. I ran up to her. 

"Can we talk," I asked blocking her path.

"No" she said firmly.

"Come on, you can't be that mad" I said grabbing her hand.

"I said I'm not talking!" she said walking away.

"Then just listen" I said running next to her.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I really didn't. I know I should have come in and stopped it. I just couldn't. I'm really sorry" I said really softly.

"You don't mean that" she said looking down. Lucia really did a number on her.

"I invited you so I could get to know you. I didn't know she would that. I was shocked. I seriously mean for any of that to happen" I said looking into her eyes. There was a lot of hurt in them, and somehow I knew it wasn't just because of Lucia. 

"Well it did. Now what are you going to do about it?" She said putting her hand on her waist.

"I am going to ask you for another chance." I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Why would I give you another chance?" she said hardheartedly.

"I really want to get to know you better." I said persuasively

"Fine" she reluctantly said. She took her hand off her waist. 

"There's a party a Zeke's house tonight. I'd really like it if you came." I said smiling.

I gave her a piece of paper with Zeke's address. 

"Will I be the only sophomore there?" She asked as she looked away.

"Yeah but they-"she stopped me. I guess she knew what I was about to say.

"Don't say it if you know it's not true." She said feeling a bit disappointed.

"You'll be safe, I promise." I said trying to sound convincing.

Don't make promises you can't keep" she said bluntly. Then she walked away. From behind she walked in a thinking position like I did. Body up, head straight, ignoring the world. _I wonder what the connection is._

**That was a shocking chapter. Hope you liked it.Review!**


	5. HSM 3 and more

I'm so sorry i haven't updated. Its taking me a long time to type it. I've already written the next 4 chapters.Just tell me what you think about these songs and read the info on the bottom. I promise i will update within the next 4-5 days!!Thanks!!

**HSM 3 songs**

Laughter(cast)

Mixin' my turn(Troy)

Dance with in the rhythm if you wanna be (Sharpay)

Our prom time(cast)

Lets see it (Coach Bolton and Ms.Darbus)

I am over you(Sharpay and Gabriella)

Miss is coming to here (Ryan and Gabriella)

The dress(The cast)

Hollywood in School (Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi)

I was thinking about every time (Troy and Gabriella)

It will never end (the cast)

Go to /lyrics/highschoolmusical3lyrics43374/

For the lyrics

I'm going to use this in the story a lot so this is **VERY** important!

Kiss on the Forehead --"Forever you will be mine"  
Kiss on the Cheek --"We're friends"  
Kiss on the Hand --"I adore you"  
Kiss on the Neck --"We belong together"  
Kiss on the Shoulder --"I want you"  
Kiss on the Lips --"I love you" OR "I want you"

What the gesture means...  
Holding Hands --"We can learn to love each other"  
Slap on the Butt --"That's mine"  
Playing with the Ear --"I can't live without you"  
Holding on tight --"Don't let go"  
Looking into each other's Eyes --"Don't leave me"  
Playing with Hair on Head --"Tell me you love me"  
Arms around the Waist --"I love you too much to let go"  
Laughing while Kissing --"I am completely Comfortable with you"


	6. The Best Night Ever

I'm so happy that I have so many reviews

**Sorry I took so long to update, it took a while to type this. I'm so happy that I have so many reviews!. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you like it! I used a lot of things from HSM 2 because I was watching it while I was writing this chapter. **

**Here's Chapter 5: The Best Night Ever **

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, its characters, or the songs in this chapter, only Lucia.

**Gabriella's POV**

Although it didn't seem like it, I wanted to go to the party. I ran home and asked my mom if I could go. Luckily my dad went to the grocery store so I was in the clear.

Then it hit me, I had 3 hours to prepare for a party I knew nothing about. I tried on a strapless black top with sequins, it was too flashy. Then I tried on a pink spaghetti shirt, it was so not me. I had so many clothes because the day before we moved my mom went to every clothing store in the mall to buy me tons of clothes. She knew there wouldn't be that many stores in Albuquerque. She was as happy as a fish about to be fed. The smell of the mall was beautiful because of the mixture of food and cologne. Now I had to choose an outfit that would make me standout, more than that evil Lucia. Just thinking about her made me so upset. Then I realized what I could do, dress like her but better. I found a jeans mini skirt in my closet. Across it it had gold letters that said cutie. Then I found a white strapless top with diamonds on it that went beautiful with the skirt. I had a bad feeling about this whole plan in the pits of my stomach. I just ignored it and did my hair. The cold icy feeling of my vanity chair sent shivers down my spine. I put my hair in bouncy girls, slipped on some white and gold heels and went downstairs.

The smile on my mom's face made me feel better. The fact that my dad dropped the groceries when he saw me made me feel worse.

"You look so cute" my mom squealed. She was more excited then I was." I am taking you there" she said looking for her car keys.

"No, I think I can" my dad said. He gave me an evil smile. My eyes got wide and my body started to shake.

"There's no argument dear. I want to see my daughter walk into her first party!" she said full of happiness.

My face turned red. It was then that I realized I had never gone to a party before. I never had much of a social life. So as I walked out the door into the warm sun I enjoyed every minute of it. My dad glared at me in disgust. He tried to mouth something but I turned away. I wasn't going to make him mess up my night. As I got into my mom's black jeep I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. I actually felt nice.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When I got to the party the house was smaller and less pretty than mine. A dark skinned boy with short hair and a striped shirt with jeans sat on a swinging love seat on the front lawn. Next to him was a blonde girl with expensive bracelets, necklaces, shoes, and headband. Her hair was curly on the ends (From HSM 2), I loved it. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans that matched with all of her accessories. I kissed my mom and went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" I said timidly. The dark skinned boy snickered and the blonde girl gave me a friendly smile and hit the boy in the back of his head.

"I'm Sharpay and this is Zeke. He's just being an idiot, ignore him" she said very kindly. I could tell she was going to be very nice to me.

"I love your accessories. They're so unique. I never seen anything like them" I said examining her bracelets. They had diamonds on them and looked like they cost a fortune.

"I bought them in New York" she said proudly.

"I'm from New York, Manhattan to be exact" I said with a smile.

"I lived there for like a year when my dad was on a business trip. It was nice and-" she stopped and looked at Zeke. He was staring at me.

"You look hot" Zeke said slowly. He never took his eyes off me. It started to get weird. As Sharpay started screaming at him I said bye and went inside. I came late so mostly everyone was there already. I walked in and all eyes were on me, from side to side and up and down. I felt evil glares from the girls, and weird stares from the boys. Part of it felt really good. As I walked I felt myself wobble a little bit because of my heels. Everyone kept looking until someone yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" said the one and only Lucia Ramirez. (Think back to when Sharpay told Gabriella that in HSM 2)

"Troy invited me" I said smirking. Just because she's jealous about how everyone was looking at me doesn't mean she gets to take the spotlight.

"Well now you can leave!" she said pointing toward the door. She had on a sleeveless blue shirt with an opening that accented her boobs. The skirt matched a jeans skirt that wasn't too far from her knees. In between was a silver belt that matched with her bedazzled shirt and skirt. Her hair was straight and wild at the same time, in a good way. (How Sharpay looked the You are the Music in me Rock n Roll Version)

"You know what, I think I'm going to stay" I said walking toward the dance floor. I felt happy I stood up to her that is, until she pulled me back by my hair. She was going to slap me but a hand grabbed hers.

"Let her go" Troy said calmly. He looked her straight in the eyes and she let go of my hair and dropped her hand. I fell to the floor and softened my fall with my hands. I looked around and every one went back to what they were doing. I looked up at Troy and he smiled at me. He had on a blue button up shirt that was the same color as his eyes, electric blue. He had on dark blue jeans and Jordans. He looked really cute.

"Did I keep my promise?" he said lifting me up. I smiled and liked at him, thinking for a second.

"Lucky for you, you did" I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Thanks for giving me another chance" he said. He looked at me for a second then said "You look really… pretty." I blushed. I hardly ever got compliments from anyone.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at him. I turned around and looked at the dance floor, people were going crazy. Boys were dancing with girls and girls were dancing by themselves. The song switched and one of my favorites came on. Troy noticed what I was doing.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked taking my hand. I nodded then smiled and he pulled me toward the dance floor.

"I'm not terrible, but I'm not perfect." I said as I started moving to the music. He laughed and started dancing.

**Ahhh  
Boy ****walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressing'  
Just look at the way that he dressing'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh  
Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic  
She blowing' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh  
Baby I can see us moving' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touching' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
Baby I can see us moving' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touching' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said**

I turned so my back was on his chest. My hands went up in the air moved to the rhythm as we were grinding. He put his hands around my waist. It felt magical.

**He said girl you winning  
She said boy wh****ere you been at  
Stop talking' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doing lets get moving  
Just like that they**

Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her  
Girl playing it cool but she's wit it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh  
Baby I can see us moving' like that  
Baby I can see us touching' like that  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching' like that  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that

His touch was nice. I felt safe in his arms. My hips kept moving and I looked up at him. He smiled.

**He said girl you winning  
She said boy wh****ere you been at  
Stop talking' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doing lets get to moving'  
Just like that they  
One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! **

His pearly white teeth glistened like the stars in the sky. I held his hand and we just kept dancing like no one else was in the room. I felt so special.

**Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that ****  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
Baby I can see us moving like that  
Baby I can see us touching like that  
Baby I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doing lets get to moving'  
Just like that they  
Give it to me baby!  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said**

The song faded away and I turned around. A slow song came on. I got a little nervous and I guess it showed in my face.

"We can sit down if you want" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. He was being so nice.

"No, its okay" I said. I did not want to ruin the best night of my life. I put my hands behind his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I hesitated because I wasn't used to such a soft touch. He paused for me then slowly started moving.

**I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and  
I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class of your own and  
Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart and  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind, and  
You mean to me what I mean to you  
And together baby there is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart**

I put my head on his shoulder. I've known him for less than a full day and at that moment I felt like I've known him for my entire life. I knew he wouldn't treat me like my dad would, that's why I felt comfortable with him.

**And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl  
I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's no one else left, and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now  
Hey lil shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you  
You know that I will be true  
You know that I won't lie  
You know that I will try  
To be your everything  
'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart**

I wished that moment would never end. Then Troy leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"You're amazing" he said. I didn't know whether he was talking about my dancing, appearance, or personality. A single tear came down my eyes. It slowly went down my cheek and onto his shirt.

**Oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah  
And I will never try  
To deny that you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go  
I would die so I won't run  
I don't need another woman  
I just need you or nothing  
'Cause if I got that  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby you're the best part of my day**

He felt it and had a confused look on his face. He probably though he did something wrong. He held me tighter and I wiped my eye. I then realized it was a tear of happiness. He was the only person who seemed to care about me other than my mother. That's why I gave him a second chance. I don't know him very well, but ever since he said hi to me something just connected.

**I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo  
They gotta see their boo  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight  
And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
Baby yeah**

I was still deep in thought when he leaned in again. At first I thought he was going to say something. Then he came closer and kissed me. I had no idea what to do. It felt nice and weird at the same time. The last kiss I had was forceful and something I didn't want to remember. I pulled away and let go of his neck. The feeling I had felt was something I had never experienced. I couldn't handle it. He let go of me as the song ended.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks" I said nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile and said "okay".

I went to the kitchen and all I saw was Gatorade and a little bit of beer cans underneath. I tried to find soda or water but there was none. I was going back when Chad came in front of me. He passed me a bottle of cold water. He was actually being nice. I took a Gatorade for Troy, and took a sip of water. It tasted weird so I spit it out and started to walk back. Then all of the sudden I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and pulled me backward.

**I like cliffhangers. I was going to add in Troy's POV (which I have) but I wanted to give you guys something. Sorry for all of the song exerts. The songs were he said she said by Ashley Tisdale and With You by Chris Brown. I do not own either one. Tell me what you thought about that chapter. What do you think id going to happen to Gabriella? Review to find out. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I type it!**

**Thanks and review!!**


	7. From Bad to Worse

Chapter 6: The Worst Night Ever

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been so hard to type. But your reviews motivate me. All of my hard school work is done so it'll be easier to type. I've already written up to chapter 13. So without further ado here's chapter six. **

**Chapter 6: From Bad to Worse**

**Troy's POV**

I had to stop for a second and try to understand what just happened. We danced like there was no tomorrow and we both liked it. We held hands, I felt so comfortable with her. Although we just met, I completely trusted her. She cried for a second and I just held her. It was beautiful. Then, I messed it up by kissing her. At first, she kept going then she pulled away. I don't know if she did, but I felt sparks. That made my entire day. I started talking to Zeke and Jason when I realized Gabriella had been gone for about half an hour. She couldn't be talking to anyone because she didn't know anyone.

"I'm going to go look for Gabriella" I said, looking around.

"You mean your girlfriend" Jason said. He and Zeke started laughing after that comment.

"You mean his HOT girlfriend" Zeke said, nodding his head. I glared at Zeke and then he turned his head. I walked toward the kitchen and looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"I guess she bailed on me" I thought. On the floor, I saw a Gatorade bottle and spilled water. _Those could be from anybody_ I thought. I decided to think logically. _Maybe someone was holding her up_. I saw Lucia making out with some guy and Chad was nowhere to be found.

I walked up to Ryan, who was about to go to the dance floor with his flashy clothes.

"Have you seen Chad?" I asked.

"He's in Zeke's parents' room. He said something about doing some girl."

I chuckled at Chad's eagerness to tell every one about his plans. I was walking up to the door when I heard two people yelling. I could make out Chad's voice but I couldn't make out the other. I walked in and I saw Chad trying to wrestle Gabriella out of her clothes. She was fighting back, in tears. She was yelling and trying to push him off but he was too strong for her. He already had her pants off and he was trying to take off her shirt. I was shocked that he was trying to have sex with her, against her will! My shock turned into pure anger when he slapped her in her face. I couldn't believe my best friend could do that to another human being.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as I pushed him off of her. She was crying her eyes out and hyperventilating.

"She asked for it" he said as he put on his shirt. I couldn't believe he said that. I just punched him in his face. I kept going. I stopped and realized how good it felt to hurt him. I realized how my father felt. As I was thinking Chad kicked me away from him. I hit the floor hard on my shoulder, right where my dad hit me yesterday. I shouted in pain then weakly got up. I kicked him in the groin then kneed him in the face. He fell down and I shook my head in hatred.

"I can't believe you. Get out! NOW!" I yelled as I opened the door. He walked out slowly. I realized I left Gabriella on the bed and ran to her. She had fainted during all of the commotion. Her body was beautiful but painful to look at. She had more bruises than I did. I slapped myself for staring at her body. I put my jacket over her. I figured it covered enough so I picked her up bridal style and carried her out the back door. I had no idea where to take her so I just went to my house. I sneaked past my dad who was knocked out on the chair. I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. She still didn't wake up. I put some comforters on the floor and went to sleep. I dreamt about the weirdness of that whole night. The kiss, the attack, and beating up my best friend. I closed my eyes and wished tomorrow would come already.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

I woke up with Gabriella in my arms looking up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Good morning Troy," she said faking a smile. She still was wearing my jacket which was way too big for her.

"Good Morning, Gabi," I said smiling.

"Don't call me Gabi. It brings up some bad memories," She said sitting up. She started looking around, examining her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asks looking around.

"You're in my house," I said sitting up. She looked at herself and got up quickly.

"Why am I in your house? Why am I in your jacket on? And why don't I have on anything underneath?" she said pacing.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" I asked her sitting on my bed.

"Remember what?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Ummmm…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to see her cry.

"Troy, what happened? The last thing I remember was getting us drinks." She said trying to think.

"What happened when you went to get the drinks?" I said trying to understand how everything happened.

"Well, I was looking for soda or water and I couldn't find any. Then Chad offered me a bottle of water. I had gotten a Gatorade for you and took a sip of my water and spit it out. Then I felt someone pulling me backward," she said looking down. It made sense to me. The Gatorade was on the floor was for me, and the spilled water was from when she was pulled. Chad tried to spike her drink. I couldn't believe my best friend. I really thought he respected girls and would never ever do something like that. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Troy, I need to know what happened," she said not taking her eyes away from me. I couldn't hold it back any more.

"Gabriella. There is no easy way to tell you this, but Chad spiked your drink. He tried to rape you," I said in the nicest way possible. It didn't matter how I said it, she didn't care. She looked into space, I had no idea how she felt right at that moment. Out of the blue she started crying. She just let it out on my shoulder. I put my arms around her and just let her cry her eyes out on my shoulders. She kept on until my dad came upstairs.

"You never told me you were-" he stopped when he saw Gabriella. He looked at her, licked his lips and gave her a smile that scared the both of us. She put her head in my chest and held me tight. I got up and walked out with Gabriella.

"You're sick," I said as I passed him. He looked like he wanted to kill me. He probably will later. I walked her out the front door and down the block.

"Where do you live?" I asked her running my hands through her hair.

"The next house" she murmured into my shirt. She never picked her head up and oddly I was okay with that. She opened the door and I looked around. There were tons of pictures of her and her father. I only saw with her mother.

"Did you mom pass away?" I asked looking around the living room. She walked into the kitchen.

"No, she just works a lot" she said looking at a not. She read it and her eyes widened. Then tears came down. She crumpled up a paper and faked a smile as she walked over to me. She gave me a really big hug and didn't let go for a while.

"Thank you" she said as she pulled me toward her room. We sat on her bed and looked at each other for a little while.

"I'm really sorry about every thing that happened to you. The whole thing with Chad, my dad, and the kiss" I said saying the last part softly.

"There's really nothing you could have done" she said putting on some pants. I just stared at her beauty. She's managed to stay beautiful after everything she's been through. As she put on her shirt I imaged her in my arms again.

"There's just one thing I'm dying to ask. Did you feel anything during that kiss?" I said. I wanted to know badly.

"To be honest, I have no idea what a real kiss feels like. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. I didn't know what to do" she said looking down. I felt sorry for her. I was about to talk but we heard footsteps. We froze.

"It's my dad, hide!" she said panicking. I slipped under the bed just as the door opened.

"Its time Gabi" he said as he walked up to her. I heard her whimper.

**A/N**

**Poor Gabriella. Sorry to leave off there but another cliffhanger is interesting. What do you think will happen? If you want a preview add it in your review. You guys deserve that much. Review with your thoughts and I'll update ASAP (which is like the end of next week)**


	8. Not so Lucky

**Chapter 7: Not So Lucky**

**Troy's POV**

The look in Ella's eyes as she pushed me to go hide scared me. It was like the look in my eyes when my dad was coming, but worse, I was just about to ask her why she didn't know what a real kiss felt like. I mean I'm just seventeen and I've kissed a dozen of times. My train of thought was brought off track once her dad came in. All I could see were his feet and all I could hear was what they were saying. He seemed nice and had a calm voice.

"You didn't come in last night. My friends were upset because they needed female companionship." He said walking toward her. _Why would his friends need Ella?_ I thought.

"Your friends are perverts and child molesters. All they want is sex." She said close to shouting. I could picture the look on her face. The next thing I heard was a slap. I heard someone fall onto the bed.

"They pay good money for you. They show you affection which nobody ever will show you!" He yelled at her. I couldn't believe he said that about her. She was such a fragile girl and I knew that broke her into bieces.

"Well I tried to figure out how that feels.You have done nothing to help except make me feel worse!"she screamed at him.

"You should know better not to yell at me. You think that I make things worse? Well we will see about that!" He yelled.

I felt someone jump onto the bed. Gabriella started to scream but then I heard a punch and she stopped. They both kept moving then I heard a zipper go down, and I knew it wasn't Gabriella's. She was whispering please don't do this right now over and over. Her dad just laughed and Ella did a blood curdling scream that killed my ears. Her dad slapped her and kept going. The only thing I heard were grunts from her father and whimpers from her. After what seemed like hours her dad got up and told her to get outside. He stayed behind and took the sheets off her bed. He placed them in the vents on top of her bed and put new sheets on it. Then he called someone on his phone.

"She's ready for you guys. You better bring the money" he said quietly on to the phone. The person on the other end said something then he talked.

"I'll make sure she stays here and you guys only get an hour each" he said and hung up. I shuddered at the thought of that many people hurting her.

"Get your ass in here!" he yelled. She quickly walked in turning her head to the side. "You're staying here until my friends get here. You will do any and everything they ask you to. No exceptions!" he said sternly. He kissed her, on the lips. Then she froze. Not only because she felt weird but because she saw me under her bed. Her dad walked out and she dropped to her knees. I had no idea what to do or say to her. She wasn't crying she was just staring into space. I crawled out of underneath the bed and stood up. I was about to say something but she interrupted.

"Don't. Just leave me alone" she said plainly. She led me downstairs and opened the door. I couldn't imagine what was going on in her mind so I just walked through the door. I really wanted to help her, I just didn't know how. I just hoped that I'd figure out how before her father's friends came.

**Gabriella's POV**

I wanted Troy to stay with me but I couldn't afford anymore trouble. I thought about how close I got to him. Then I thought about how Troy was in the same room I was getting raped in. If he tried to save me my dad would have probably killed him. I hoped he'd try to save me this time.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs. Although my bed had new covers, it had the same bad memories. I laid down on it and tried to rest, my body was so tired once I touched it I fell asleep. I woke up to rocks hitting my balcony door and climbing up was none other than Troy Bolton. _Thank God._ He entered and stood in front of me.

"You didn't go home did you?" I asked him walking back into my room.

"I couldn't. You were running through my mind too much" he said walking into my room. Somehow I knew I wasn't the only thing on his mind, there was something bigger.

"Is everything o.k. Troy?" I asked him. His eyes were turning a dark blue.

"Yea, yea, everything's perfect. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said a little too quickly. I moved on because I knew I wouldn't get anywhere.

"Ok then. I really wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to force you out its just that things were happening to fast." I said getting up to fix my hair.

"Its okay, I completely understand" He paused for a second and lightened his tone. "Is your dad the reason you don't know what an actual kiss feels like?" He asked knowing what I was going to say.

"I guess so" I said looking down.

"Wow' he said taking a deep breath. He though for a moment then looked back at me. "Well here's how a real kiss is supposed to go. When one person puts their lips-"I stopped him.

"Troy I'm not a baby. I know what a kiss is" I said shaking my head at him

"Well then when a person kisses the other person they like- like them."

"What's like-like?" I said a bit confused.

"It's when you like a person more than you'd like a friend." He said laughing at how much I didn't know.

"Okay then… does that mean you like -like me?" I said trying to sound like I knew what I meant.

"I really set myself up for this didn't I?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yes you did. Now answer the question Bolton." I said smiling.

"I know it's only been two days but I feel like I've known you longer than that. I usually don't pay attention to new comers but you stood out. That party just raised the feeling. Then at that moment we were so close I just had to do it. I felt from the beginning and it was-" I stopped him because I think I heard enough.

"Troy you're rambling" I said laughing.

"Very funny Ella, But that's really how I feel, and ask anyone of my friends except Chad and they'll tell you I don't express my feelings. Maybe a little in basketball but that's a good expression." He said with a smile afterward.

"I feel so special" I said dramatically. I put my hand on my forehead and fell back onto my bed. He laughed and fell back next to me. We stared at each other and he started tickling me. I was dying of laughter but I stopped when I heard someone ringing the door bell. I heard my dad answer it and then I heard a lot of footsteps enter the house. They started talking. When my dad called me downstairs I started shaking. I looked at Troy and he tried to calm me down by whispering it'll be ok.

"Just go downstairs. I think I have a plan" he said standing up. I trusted him so I slowly went downstairs. I saw my dad's friends in a semi-circle and my dad was in front. They were all staring at me and grinning.

"Why aren't you ready?" he said walking toward me. I looked down and he slapped me. _That's another bruise _I thought. I turned my head and was about to go upstairs when I saw my mom's black jeep pull into the driveway. I was happy beyond belief. My heart was jumping with joy.

"Get upstairs now!" my dad yelled, and I did that happily. I entered my room to find Troy in my clothes and small rollers in his hair. He was barefoot and had on a pair of my Capri's and one of my white t-shirts that was way too small for him. He did not looked as cut as he did as a boy, as a girl.

"Was this a part of your plan?" I said holding in my laughter. He nodded and tried to put on my sneakers. I laughed and took them away. Somehow he always made me laugh in a serious situation.

"Put the covers over you, my mom's coming." I said throwing him some of my covers. He quickly took out the rollers and sat on my bed just as my mom came in.

"Hey sweetie" my mom said giving me a hug. She looked at Troy then looked back at me.

"Mom this is Troy, a friend from school" I said looking at Troy.

"Nice to meet you Ms.Montez" he said very politely.

"Nice to meet you Troy." She said not bothering to ask about the covers.

"Gabriella, I already told your father not to have his friends over while you're here. You never know what they could do." She said softly. Troy shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. I quickly gave him a hard kick and he stopped. My mom ignored him and kept talking.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Troy you're welcome to stay." She said walking toward the door.

"Thanks Ms.Montez" he said. Before my mom walked out she turned around and saw my bruise.

"You and your father need to stop playing those make-up games" she said shaking her head. She walked out the door and Troy gave me a confused look.

"Make up games…?" he said slowly. He looked really, really confused.

"You don't want to know" I said laughing. I got up and left him to think.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, and it was too short. I hope I described enough, and not too much. Tell me what you thought and any ideas you may be thinking. Thanks for all of your reviews!!


	9. Stay Away

**Chapter 8: Stay Away**

**Troy's POV**

I changed back into my clothes happily. I was so glad I didn't have to go home yet. I wasn't ready to deal with my dad. Gabriella was so happy; I'd be too if I was spared from pain. I looked up at Gabriella, she was putting make up on the latest bruise her dad put on her. It blended in wit her skin tone so it looked like nothing was there. I tried putting make up on, it didn't go too good. It looked like I got a tan, just on my face. The other time I tried putting powder on and I ended up looking like a clown. So after that I wore long shirts. Then one day I wore a long sleeve shirt over my basketball uniform. The referee pulled me out the game and the team lost. My dad gave me the worst beating of my life. I was in so much pain I had to go to the hospital, which my dad never visited me in because he was too busy at a bar. I stopped thinking about myself and focused on Ella. She was now staring at me trying to understand what I was doing. I shook my head and looked around.

"I'm bored. Let's play a game" she said standing up.

"Okay which one?" I said trying to satisfy her.

"Twenty questions" she said sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She was bouncing up and down.

"Why not twenty one questions?" I asked her.

"There won't be enough time for twenty one questions silly" she said giving me the "duh" look. She was acting childish but I knew it was because she was relieved.

"Question #1, what is your full name" she asked me

"Troy David Alexander Bolton" I said proudly.

"That's a long name" she said surprised.

"What's yours?"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here" she said putting her hand on her hips.

"Well in this game we each ask the other a question and both of us have to answer it" I said putting her hands down. I wanted to learn as much about her as possible.

"Fine, Gabriella Anne Montez"

"Okay, it's my turn Anne. What do you do when you're nervous or scared?" I said

"Well when I'm scared I shake and when I'm nervous I speak in third person." (VERY IMPORTANT) she said smiling. I laughed at the interesting things about her.

"You already know I ramble on" I said laughing at myself, she smiled.

"Next question, if you could be any animal what would you be?" she said

"A cheetah because they could easily run from danger" I said pretending my hands were paws.

"I would've thought you'd be a wildcat or even a lion" she said.

"No, I'm not that into school pride. When it comes to me and my life the school is left out. Not many people would think that" I said looking up. Things were coming out now.

"Wow… I'd be a cheetah too, for the same reason" she said stunned.

"What are your true feelings about your mom?" I asked

"Well back in NY she was the best, at least when I was young. Once she got a job in real estate she hardly came home. The money came, but she didn't. My dad took that as a chance to molest me. He was so lonely. I was 8! If my mom was home more I would've never lost my virginity at 10! If she cared things would be better! She is-" I couldn't take it anymore. She kept talking about her mom like she was the devil.

"Well at least you have a mom!" I yelled. I stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked down

"Troy, I'm sorry. I just get so upset sometimes" she said softly.

"It's okay. Your mom may not be the best mom on Earth but at least she's still living" I said picking her head up. We stared into each other's eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes just made me so much better.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Here mom called us downstairs for dinner and we sat down. Her mom made Spanish rice and chicken. It looked good and it tasted even better. Ever since my mom died I cooked my own meals so compared to my cooking this was the best in the world. I was on my second plate when Ms.Montez started a conversation. She had long straight hair and a lot of make up. She had light brown eyes like Ella and a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"So Troy, how are you in school?" she said passing me some more chicken.

""Well, I get straight A's, I'm the captain of the basketball team, and I'm trying to be apart of the golf and baseball team too." I said taking a sip of water.

"Versatile. You should go out with Gabriella" she said looking at Ella. I spit my water out instantly. I couldn't believe she actually said that.

"Mom" Gabriella said in a whining voice. She hit her head on the table over and over again. I laughed as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Just keep your mouth closed Gina" said Mr.Montez casually.

"Excuse me. Don't talk to me like that!" she yelled at him. Ella and I smiled and tried to hold in our laughter.

"What are you guys laughing at!" he snapped at us. We immediately stopped.

"You need to calm down. Don't get mad at them because I made your friends leave." She said lowering her tone. Mr. Montez grunted, looked at Ella then continued eating.

Ms. Montez got up and came back wit ha fresh batch of brownies. They were so soft and had M & Ms in them. She passed some to me and after one bite my taste buds went crazy. The chocolaty, soft, fresh taste really knocked my socks off.

"These are great Ms.Montez" I said taking another one off the plate.

"Thank you Troy. Slow down before you choke" she said chuckling at how fast I was eating. I slowed down and looked at Ella. She did her famous smile and I gave he back one.

"So Troy, do you want to stay after dinner or are you heading home now?" she said picking up the plates on the table. Although I really wanted to stay and spend more time with Ella, I was already in enough trouble. No need to get in anymore.

"I think I'm going to go" I said standing up. "Thank you for the dinner" I said pushing my seat in. Ella got up and went to the door. I was going to follow her but I had to use the bathroom.

As I was walking out the bathroom I bumped into a tall, huge figure. I looked up and saw Mr.Montez staring down at me. His eyes were dark and piercing, not like Ms.Montez or Ella. He was much taller and had more muscles than my dad. He had very short black hair that was spiky. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. He backed me into the wall and quietly but sternly started to speak.

"Stay away from my daughter" he said so close to me I thought he'd head but me.

We're just friends" I said trying to find a way out. He pushed me back against the wall and smirked.

"I really don't care. I just don't want you within one foot of her" he said grabbing my collar.

"I should say the same thing to you" I said. Ooops, I meant to think that instead of say that. It took him a second to push me back against the wall, hard. I winced in pain.

"What do you know" he said pulling my collar higher. I decided to keep going since I already slipped up.

"I know enough to get you in jail for a long, long time" I said smirking. He chuckled and I could tell he was holding in anger.

"Listen to me kid, you may think you have me where you want me but it's the opposite. You tell anyone and I won't be the one in trouble. You will feel more pain then you ever have before. I have connections" he said lifting me so I barely touched the floor.

"With who?" I said. I thought he was bluffing so I kept going.

"With your father. Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower. Stay away from my daughter and keep your mouth shut about this and everything or you will feel pain" he said letting me go. He sneered and walked away. My legs felt like jello and I was nearly about to fall when I realized Ella was waiting for me at the door. I walked over to her and I guess she saw the look on my face.

"Is everything ok?" she asked leaning against the door.

"Yea, everything's fine" I lied. Her face looked so worried and her eyes glistened in the night sky.

"Then what took you so long" she asked with her hands on her waist. She looked so cute when she was impatient.

"Traffic" I said shrugging my shoulders. I hoped she'd just let it go. She rolled her eyes and gave me a playful push. I winced in pain because that's where I was pushed into the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she was getting even more worried. I could tell because her hair was in her face and she didn't care. She was more focused on me.

"I'm about as okay as you were when your mom came" I aid faking a smile. She let it go and laughed.

"Ok well anyways… Since you like-like me, what do people do when that happens?" she asked changing the conversation

"Well they usually go out or go on a date" I said hoping she'd catch on.

"Well, do you want to try, just a date?" she asked, scared about what I was going to answer. I thought about her father, he's kill me if he knew. I really like her and spending more time together is the best way to get her to trust me more. I closed my eyes and tried to think.

_Should I risk my safety for a date with Ella?_

**A/N**

**POP Quiz: I used one word from HSM 2 in this chapter, what was it?**

**I wanted to give you something since I haven't updated. That's all I can type for now but at least it's not a complete cliffhanger. What do you think Troy will do? By the way, the game they played will be continued until twenty questions have been asked. So expect that and their answers to come up later. I know I'm doing a lot of Troy's POV but its important right now. Thanks and review.**


	10. I Can't Explain

Chapter 9: I Can't Explain

**Chapter 9: I Can't Explain**

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't answer her yet. We both knew the consequences of our own decision, but she didn't know the consequence of mine. I decided to wing it and take the risk.

"I'd really like it if we tried to go on a date" I said confidently. If we both were nervous it'd be weird. She smiled and started twirling her finger through her hair. I'm not an expert on girl language but I was pretty sure playing with you're hair means you're either nervous or like the person you're talking to. Honestly, I didn't which was the reason why she was doing it.

"So how about a movie tomorrow" I said as regularly as I could.

"That sounds good. It has to be early, after lunch but before dinner. When my mom's at work and my dad's at his friend's house" she said talking really fast. I tried to understand as much as I could and shook my head.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at umm…" I was trying to calculate the time after everything she said.

"3's good" she said smiling.

"Wow, that's early but I'll do it just for you" I said tapping her nose. She laughed and shook her head. After that we stood there in silence. It was so awkward. I decided to break the ice.

"So um…" I said prompting her to continue.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Three o' clock, on the dot" she said backing into her house.

"Yea, let's give your mom something to talk about" I said smiling. She laughed and waved goodbye as she closed the door. I exhaled and looked up. The stars glistened and the moon was clear in the sky. I looked at my watch and it was 10:00. _Wow _I thought as I began to run home. I slowed down at my door and put the key inside the lock quickly and quietly. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough because my dad opened the door, grabbed my shirt, dragged me in the house, and then slammed the door behind him. This time I smelled no hint of beer on his breath, he was preparing for me. I looked in his eyes; they were turning so dark it looked like they were black. _Boy am I in for it _I thought.

"Talk" he said plainly. He wasn't trying to give me a chance. He just wanted a reason to hit me. I learned all of his mind games by now.

"Earlier I was talking to the girl, not you. She was coughing and I told her she was sick. I was looking at you because I was about to say something to you. I was out playing basketball after I dropped her off. You know how it-" he punched me out of my rambling.

He was still holding my shirt. He gave me five punched then dropped me. I tried to hold on and be strong. I touched my lip with my finger and it was bleeding. I looked p at him and he was laughing. I remembered how I felt when I hit Chad so I decided to hide the fact that I was in pain. I smiled and he frowned. He picked me up and threw me into the kitchen. I stood up immediately and tried to go back to the living room because the kitchen was full of dangerous things. Sharp knives, glass plates, and basically anything else he could use to hurt me. I tried to run but he blocked my exit.

"You like to call people sick. Lets see what you are when I done with you." He said walking closer to me. I backed up and started looking around. I picked up whatever my hand touched. It happened to be a knife. I walked closer to him. He laughed at my courage and grabbed my wrist. He started twisting my arm and I dropped the knife. I used my other hand to pry my hand out but he was too strong. I yelled in pain and he just smiled. I never knew my arm could twist that far. I dropped to my knees and he continued. He finally let go and I grabbed my arm. It was really pale. I tried to let the blood circulate but he grabbed that same arm and dragged me to the bathroom. He tried to pull me into the tub but I held onto him with my free hand. He slammed my head into the tub and threw me inside. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness but I tried to stay strong. He turned the water on and held me down. I tried to get up but he punched me and held me down. The water soon passed my head. I kept coughing, yelling, and squirming. My vision started to get blurry but I could still see my dad smiling. Then I started to breathe in water instead of air. I grabbed him and tried to pick my head up. He looked me in the eye and said "I love you son" and pushed me back down. Soon enough I breathed in that last bit of water and came out of consciousness.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I woke up and everything was black. I saw a little light from underneath a door. I stood up and my head hit a pole. _Great I'm in a coat closet. _I sat down and tried to pick up my arm. It was still weak. I thought about the night before and wondered if my dad meant what he said. He wasn't drunk. It was probably one of his mind games. I blocked it out and tried to open the door. It was locked from the outside. I kicked it and it still didn't budge. I sat back down and leaned my head against the wall. _I guess I messed up another chance with Ella_. I just hoped she'd forgive me tomorrow.

I woke up and checked if the door was unlocked, it was. I walked out and squinted my eyes to adjust to the light. The sun was already up high in the sky and my dad was no

here to be found. I went upstairs and took a shower to get out of my wet clothes. It was already 12 so I was late, again. I looked in the bathroom and wrapped some tissue around my arm. I cut up one of my red sheets and put it around my arm. I cut up one of my red sheets and put it around my arm. _At least I'm showing school spirit_. I threw on a plain white T and some jeans and ran out. I ran into the school and it was lunch. I walked in the cafeteria and looked for Ella. She was sitting with Sharpay and two girls I didn't know. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a turtle neck and jeans. _Figures. _ I walked up to her. She looked up at me, shook her head and walked away. Her ponytail flowing behind hr. It was going to be a long day.

**Gabriella's POV**

That Troy Bolton has nerves. He acts like he cares, messes up, asks me out, and then messes up again! Just because he's cute, it doesn't mean he can do what he wants. The weekend was strange, awkward, and nice at the same time. The only thing that wasn't nice was the fact that I prettied myself up for nothing. I don't care about his reason. I don't care about his cast, and I really don't care about how cute he looked while his hair was wet._ Okay maybe I do. _When he walked up to me I walked away, I was too upset to talk to him. I walked over to the lunch line. In front of me was Mitch King. He was the hottest boy in the 10th grade. He had spiky blonde hair and always wore expensive clothes. His parents were rich and all of the girls wanted to go out with him. He turned around and looked at me for a second. (LATER IN THE STORY MITCH WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT, PAY ATTENTION TO HIS PERSONALITY) I smiled

"Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten- I –see" he said leaning against the wall. He smiled and his grey eyes glistened. I laughed at his cheesy pick up lines." Thanks for the compliment but I'm from New York" I said leaning next to him

"I've been there before. If only I knew you were there" he said looking up.

"So sad, to bad I can't say the same to you." I said smirking. He did a half laugh.

"Playing hard to get, I like a challenge "he said sliding closer to me.

"Well this is a challenge you won't win" I said walking around him.

"Wanna bet?" he said walking behind me. I turned around and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You're on" I told him shaking his hand .He didn't let go.

"Let me warn you, I am irresistible" He said pulling me closer to him. I was going to say something but Troy came in between us.

"Is there problem here?" He said looking straight at Mitch.

"I'm busy Bolton" He said pulling me towards him.

"Actually, I think you're done" Troy said pulling me with his good arm. They both pulled me back and forth until I couldn't take it any more.  
"Enough!" I yelled causing them both to let go.

"I apologize Gabriella I did not mean to become so immature. Please forgive me." He said so softly I just wanted to melt. I nodded and smiled lightly. He lifted my hand, kissed it, smirked at Troy then walked out. Troy stepped up to me and I stepped back. He tried to say something but I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't" I said as I walked away. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all ran up to me.

"I still can't get over the fact that _he_ kissed _you_" Taylor squealed she couldn't believe that she was proved wrong.

"He saved you, twice" Kelsi said trying to catch up with me. The more they talked the faster I walked.

"Take it from someone with experience. You are way too hard on him. Give him a chance." She said pulling me backward.

"I don't think so. He asked me out then stood me up. This would be his second chance" I said trying to walk away.

"Well third time's a charm"

She said walking. I exhaled, stomped my foot then went to my locker.

I hit my head against it twice.

"If you want to hurt yourself do it a little bit harder" Troy said jokingly. I faked a laugh then walked away. He walked up next to me.

"Will you just leave me alone; I've already rejected you three times?" I said walking faster. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Will you stop being so stubborn!" he yelled. He had lost his patience.

"Me, stubborn? Its time you looked in the mirror. You think that every girl in this school is supposed to go crazy for you. Then you put on an act for me so I could like you. Well you know what, I've never trusted any guy except one my old friends and I guess I should've kept it that way. I don't like being played with, and I'm definitely not letting some spoiled rich kid do it" I said pulling away from his arm.

"Is that what you think I am, some spoiled rich kid who's tricking you into liking me?" he didn't say anything but we are both knew what my answer was. I looked down. The bell rang and people started coming out of the lunchroom.

"I can't believe you" he said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Troy wait'" I said calling him back. He turned back around, shook his head again then walked to class. I hate it when Sharpay is right.

**A/N**

**At least I didn't end in a cliffhanger. Don't hate me for that little bump in the relationship. I promise it'll get better. Thanks and review!!**


	11. Its All My Fault

Chapter 10: It's All My Fault

**Chapter 10: It's All My Fault**

**Troy's POV**

It's amazing how people can change in two days. I know that Ella and I don't know everything about each other but the fact that she could think of me as that is really heart breaking. I'm the opposite of what she said. My dad doesn't even give me what I need, so how can I be spoiled? All of the money my dad gets is wasted on beer so I'm definitely not rich. I didn't even know she liked me, maybe a little bit but at least I didn't force or trick her into liking me. It was a real shock to hear her say that. What's even more shocking is the fact that I still like her, more than just a friend. It's not like I have a chance, Mitch was hitting on her. He basically swept her off her feet just to get back at me for kicking him off the team. What he doesn't realize is that since I'm older and stronger than him, I can just kick the crap out of him whenever I want. It's been at least four days until we last saw each other. All I've seen is her keep on going like nothing ever happened. She looked at me and tried to say or do something but she always stops herself. I can tell that she wants to talk but she is scared and unsure of what I'd do. Honestly, if she's ready I'm ready. All I need to know is that she doesn't think I'm that type of person. Chad's been trying to talk to me everyday. I just can't talk to him without seeing him on top of Gabriella. So today (Thursday) I needed a break from everything. I skipped gym and went to a bench in the hallway in the far end of the school. The cold hard feeling of the bench actually sent a relaxing feeling to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. After about 10 minutes I heard footsteps coming closer toward me. I opened my eyes and sat up to see none other than the beautiful Gabriella. She had her hair clipped in the back and curls coming down the front. She was wearing a pink shirt with yellow flowers to the side and some white Capri's. Her eyes were tearing up and she had her hands behind her back. We stared at each other for a while. Her eyes were glassy and pleading. I softened my gaze and let out a small smile. She wiped her eyes and practically jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly and she let the tears run down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Troy" she sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed her back then picked her head up.

"It's okay as long as you didn't mean to say any of that" I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"No, I didn't. I was just really upset and I know I should have given you a chance but I just wasn't thinking" she said sitting up. I put her hair behind her ear and nodded.

"It's okay. I get upset sometimes too, and I'm really sorry for missing that date. I have a good reason; I just can't explain it right now. So do you forgive me?" I said turning toward her.

"Ovcourse I do. It's the least I could do for being an idiot" she said hitting herself in the head. I took her hands and held them.

"You're not an idiot. You're amazing… you're perfect" I said softly. She blushed a little and moved closer to me.

"Oh Troy you're so sweet" she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Sweeter than Mitch King?" I asked looking away. She laughed at my competitiveness.

"Sweeter than Mitch King" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and put my hand around her. We stayed there for about another fifteen minutes. No words were said and none were needed. The world was balanced again. It was beautiful … that is until my dad came around the corner. We stood up quickly and I pulled Ella closer toward me.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here. Why the hell are you not in class!" he said trying his hardest not to get too mad in front of Gabriella.

"I um... needed sometime to myself" I said not staring him in the eyes.

"You don't look alone" he said looking at Gabriella. She looked away.

"She came along" I said looking at Ella. She smiled and I gave her a reassuring one.

"You- She- I'll deal with you later" he said and stomped away. I swore there was a 5 second Earthquake. Once he was out of sight Ella spoke

"Oooo oooooo... Troy's in trouble" she said in an eerie voice. I laughed and started to walk.

"You don't know the half of it" I said taking her hand and walking down the halls of East High worrying about nothing but her. I walked into the gym with Ella. She decided to skip her class fully. I walked over to Sharpay and Zeke. She was sitting on his lap talking about her hair. She squealed when she saw us walking toward her hand in hand. We laughed and kept walking

"Are you guys like ... together now" she asked pulling us closer. We looked at each other. I knew she was just starting to trust me so I waited for her answer. She looked at me and nodded quickly. I pulled her into a hug and basically threw her up in the air. I felt happier than I ever felt in a while. She laughed and told me to put her down. I never wanted to let her go. I finally put her on the bleachers next to Zeke and Sharpay. I leaned in to kiss her and she put her finger to my lips.

"Don't push your luck" she whispered in my ears. I laughed and sat down next to her. I saw Chad coming and Ella started to shake.

"Shar, I think Ella would like to hear about your hair over there" I said hoping she'd get the hint. She had a confused look on her face so I guess Ella didn't tell her what happened. I stared at Sharpay and she finally got it. She and Gabriella got up and went to the far side of the gym I came off the bleachers and looked Chad straight in the eyes. I was tired of avoiding him.

"You've been ignoring me all week. If anyone's mad it should be me so don't play that card." He said throwing the basketball into my hands. I scoffed and looked away. I held in my anger and looked back at him.

"This isn't about me or you, it's about the girl you violated" I said pushing him with every word.

"I didn't violate any girl" he said pushing me back. We started to speak louder.

"So then what do you call what you did? I call it despicable, unimaginable, and unbelievable" I said throwing the ball back into his hands.

"If I knew what those words meant I'd be offended. Anyways instead of accusing me how about you apologize for messing up my chance" he yelled.

"I didn't mess up anyone's chance. I saved her!" I yelled causing him to step back.

"She knows she liked it" he said winking at me. I felt like punching him dead in the face. It wasn't worth getting trouble for him.

"Did she like it when you pulled her into room, or when you hit her for screaming? Maybe she liked it when you snatched her clothes off, even when she screamed no and begged you to stop! I don't think you understand the fact she never liked it!" I yelled throwing the ball into the air. I felt like smoke was coming out of my ears. I was boiling mad. The only thing stopping me from punching his lights out was the tons of people watching us including Ella and Shar.

"You're just mad that I was going to score before you he said walking up to me. Our faces nearly touched. I was dark red, full of anger. Those last words lit the dynamite that was going on inside of me. I was ready to blow. I punched him square in the face. I was about to throw another one but Zeke grabbed my arm...

"You're arm just got better, don't break it on his hard head." He said pulling me toward the exit. I was walking with him trying to cool off.

"Walk away coward" Chad shouted. That pushed my last button. I escaped Zeke's grasp and ran up to Chad at light speed. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. I kept punching and punching... I felt hands try to pull me off but I just kept punching. I didn't feel like the same Troy. I felt like a stronger, meaner Troy. I'd never seen myself go this crazy, and I've never seen Chad cause me to go this crazy. Then it hit me, I've beaten up my best friend twice in a week for a girl I've known for less than a week. I stopped and it felt as if time froze for that one second. I looked at Chad and his noses and lip were bleeding. I looked at my knuckles and they had a little blood on them too. I realized we were on the floor and I stood up. I looked around and there were tons of students and some teachers and the principal trying to push through the crowd. I saw Zeke and Jason holding Shar and Ella back. They had their hands over their mouth in disbelief. The principal finally got through the crowd. I looked up in the sky and stepped away from Chad. The students were cheering and whooping. Mr. Matsui, (principal) Ms. Darbus, and my dad were waiting for me.

"I'm going" I said tiredly. I walked through the crowd as the adults told the students to go to their class. The adults followed behind me and I walked with my head down. _What did I just do?_

**No one's POV**

Troy's eyes returned to its normal blue color from red. He walked into the principal's office with the adults behind him. They entered the room and closed the door. Gabriella and Sharpay followed behind them.

"I can't believe Troy did that'' said Sharpay quietly. She was tippy toeing to the principal's office. Gabriella didn't say a word. She just kept tippy toeing and kept her mouth shut. They stood outside the room listening to what was going on inside.

"Mr. Bolton, what is your problem?" asked Mr. Matsui sitting in his chair. His face was stern and strict along with the other adults. Troy kept his head down.

"Answer him!" yelled coach Bolton. Troy's head shot up and he looked directly at Mr. Matsui.

"I don't know" said Troy calmly. His hair was in front of his eyes and his hands were behind his head.

"Bolton what is going on? You're fighting, you're grades are slipping-" Coach Bolton interrupted Ms.Darbus.

"His grades are slipping?" asked Coach Bolton looking at his son. Troy looked away and groaned.

"Yes, I'm afraid he would have failed my class if I didn't give him an extra credit assignment" she said looking at Coach Bolton. He was looking at Troy who was looking away.

"Really" Coach Bolton said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes he got a B- in my class" she said now looking at Troy. Coach Bolton was breathing heavily and holding in his anger. His eyes were turning dark.

"How about we get back to the matter at hand" said Mr.Matsui trying to change the subject.

"Right. Why would you have a problem with Chad? I thought you were best friends" asked Ms.Darbus.

"We _were_" said Troy emphasizing were.

"Then what happened?" asked Ms.Darbus.

"I can't tell" said Troy looking down.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm sad to tell you your consequences. Number one you're off the team for the rest of the year" he said calmly.

"WHAT?" said both Troy and his father.

"Couldn't it be for the rest of the semester?" asked Coach Bolton.

"No, I'm sorry Coach but here at East High we take fighting very seriously" said Mr.Matsui. Coach Bolton's eyes turned darker.

"Number two starting tomorrow you're suspended for 1 week" said Mr.Matsui. Troy groaned and put his head down.

"Number 3, when you return to school you will be in detention for 1 week until 4:00" said Mr.Matsui. Troy stood up.

"Sit back down!" yelled Coach Bolton. Troy sat back down and looked at Mr.Matsui.

"Is that it?" asked Troy impatiently.

"Yes that is all. You may skip the rest of 8th period and go home. I'll see you _next_ Monday" said Mr.Matsui emphasizing next. Troy got up and left the room. He bumped into Gabriella and Sharpay on the way out.

"Oh, Troy" said Sharpay giving him a hug. Gabriella just stood and watched. Troy walked up to Gabriella and she backed away.

"Ella, what's wrong?" asked Troy slowly moving toward her.

"Gabriella thinks this is all her fault" said Gabriella said backing away and tearing up.

"No, if it's anyone's fault its mine. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. It's not your fault" said Troy softly.

"You got in trouble because you were worrying about Gabriella. She caused all of this" said Gabriella letting the tears fall. Sharpay wiped her eyes and tried to comfort her.

"Don't think that way sweetie" Sharpay said giving her a hug. Troy ran up to her and joined in the hug. They stayed tight until Coach Bolton came out.

"Why the hell are you still here!" yelled Coach Bolton causing them to separate.

"Coach Bolton!?" said Sharpay surprised he would say something like that to Troy, in school. Gabriella looked at Coach Bolton and noticed how dark his eyes were. They were the same color her dad's eyes were when he was about to do something to her. Troy began to walk toward the door with his father trailing behind him. Troy turned back and cracked a smile at the girls then walked out with his dad. Sharpay and Gabriella ran up to the door and watched them go out. Coach Bolton was holding Troy by the collar until they got to the car. He slammed Troy into the top of the car then pushed him in. Then Coach got in and drove away leaving the girls shocked at the door.

**Trivia Quiz: HSM 3 comes out on my birthday, which day is that?**

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long, I lost my flash drive and had to type it all again in school. Hope you liked the action. There's going to be longer chapters. I was going to add more but I got tired. If you have any suggestions, comments or ideas share them with me although I already know which direction I want the story to go. Thanks and review!**

**Here is a preview:**

"**Question #5 how long has your dad been hitting you"**

"**How about we go on our first official date right now?"**

"**I dare you to make out with Lucia in front of Gabriella"**

"**What happened to Gabriella?" said Sharpay**

"**I am in so much pain and there is still more to come" said Gabriella **


	12. Reality Check

Chapter 11: Reality Check

**Here are the winners of last chapter's trivia:**

**HairSpray60**

**courtcourt1465978**

**misscherryperkinsefron**

**xxZanessaxx**

**hmjesseluvva19**

**Congratulations**

**The answer was October 24****th****.**

**Chapter 11: Reality Check**

**Gabriella's POV**

I don't think I will ever understand what is going on in the mind of Troy Bolton. He gets so upset sometimes I worry about him. I think I may have found out why he's that way. Coach is so similar to my dad I should have picked it up right away. Troy's getting abused by his dad. The cast, the long clothes, the lack of social life between them; Boy am I dumb. Now Troy is going to get in trouble because he fought because of me. I know they told me its not but, it totally is. I had to do something. After Sharpay and I saw Coach literally slammed troy into the car before he threw him inside we were frozen. Sharpay told me to cut class and go home. _I already cut one period why not another._ I walked out the door and started walking down the street. I started to hum "With You". It reminded me of Troy. Someone walked up behind me and put their hands around my waist. I turned quickly and saw Mitch next to me. I moved his hands and rolled my eyes. His eyes was so clear, they absorb all of my problems. He gave me a small hug and moved closer toward me.

"Hey beautiful I was wondering why you weren't in 8 period. I couldn't focus without you there" he said softly. I blushed lightly; he always seemed to say something nice. "Leave me alone Mitch" I said walking faster.

"Bolton got to you huh" he said.

"Screw you. Leave him out of this" I said a little annoyed he'd bring him up. This was not the day to bring him up.

"You weren't saying that yesterday or the day before" he said trying to put his hands around me again. I slapped his hand away, again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just talked those days" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"That's not what I thought, and felt" he said so close to me our faces nearly touched. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I thought of Troy and pulled away.

"Too fast?" he asked.

"Ya think" I said walking away from him. Luckily my house was coming up. I walked up to my porch and waved to him.

"Bye Mitch" I said walking backward into my house.

"Goodbye my beautiful Gabriella" he said blowing me a kiss. I laughed and walked in my house. I looked inside and I didn't see anyone. I went upstairs and did my homework. Then I put my hair in a messy ponytail and started to play some notes on my guitar. After a few minutes my mind wandered back to Troy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His smooth brown hair, his killer smile, and his cute ocean blue eyes. Then I pictured them red. I shook my head and went downstairs to the basement. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell. It rang tons of times then I heard him pick up. I was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hello?" he said out of breath.

"Hey Troy, it's me" I said quietly.

"Ella?" he said a bit calmer. I was going to say something but I heard a loud yell in the background. Then Troy said something while his hand was covering the phone. After that I heard a crash and the phone cut off. I was right to be worried. I slipped on some sandals and ran out the door. I stopped on the sidewalk when I realized I didn't know where lived. I thought back to the morning after the party and walked in that direction. After a couple of houses I saw one with East High banners over it and random sport items in front. Once I saw Coach Bolton's car in the driveway I knew it was Troy's house. I knocked on the door and heard some stifled yelling again. Then Troy opened the door. His hair was in a crazy state, his shirt was ripped ad he had a fresh bruise on his face. He was breathing fast and his eyes were a very light blue color. In his hand was his cell phone, crushed to pieces. I guess I know why the phone cut off. He froze when he saw me at the door.

"Ella now's not a good time" he said quietly and slowly.

"Troy, what is going on?" I asked him worried about the state he was in.

"No-" I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me anything because you'd be lying" I said not wanting to waste time. Coach Bolton came to the door.

"Ms. Montez I could have sworn school doesn't end for another 10 minutes. What are you doing here?" he said speaking as nicely as he could.

"I came to umm… give Troy HW." I lied

"Well Troy won't need it, he's suspended" he said looking at Troy. Troy looked down.

"Oh, well may I talk to him?" I said trying to hide the fact I knew his punishment. I was also trying to get him out of there.

"No" he said sternly "Troy. Inside. Now." He said calmly to Troy. Troy looked up at me. This time he couldn't smile. He walked into the house and his dad slammed the door in my face. I looked for an open window. Then I heard another crash, a yell of pain, and laughing. I ran to find a window at the top that was open. I found one in and climbed up a pipe line. I got in and looked around. I saw a bunch of beer bottles on the floor and pictures of naked women. _Oh great I landed in his father's room._ I heard footsteps so I hid behind the door. It was Troy's dad, he was getting a belt. He took it, went downstairs and directly after I heard Troy yelling in pain, again. I looked around some more and went into the hallway. I walked to the stairs and looked down. Troy was even in a worse state. I heard a door open and I ran into Troy's room. I heard some footsteps behind me and for reasons unknown to me I saw my father. I took a deep breath and held my hands behind my back, like a prisoner. He tied them with a sheet (idiot) and pushed me into the wall. "You're here for Troy aren't you" he said quietly but sternly. I didn't want to answer. He slapped me and started to yell.

"Answer me!" he yelled causing me to step back. I nodded my head and tried to get my hands out.

"Jack!" he yelled. Coach came up stairs and stopped when he saw me. Before he could say anything my dad cut in.

"You can spend some time with her. I have to "talk" with Troy" he said winking at Coach. I got my hands out and ran. Both my dad and Coach stopped me and threw me on the bed. My dad went downstairs and Coach closed and locked the door. I started to shake and I closed my eyes and wished a miracle would burst through the door. He touched my face and I let a tear fall. He wiped my tear and lay down next to me. I tried to get up and he pulled me back down. He was acting calm.

"HELP!" I yelled. That blew his top off. He just punched me in the face. He was way weaker than my dad, even when he punches me. That reminded me of Troy and how he's probably being beaten up by my father now. Coach jumped on top of me and I tied to push him off. He pulled my pants down and I kicked him in the stomach. He punched me again and tears streamed down my face. The door burst open and my dad walked in.

"Where the hell is he!?" he yelled looking around the room.

"He's not here Greg" Coach yelled still struggling to get my shirt off.

"Is she giving you trouble?" asked my dad looking at me. I was breathing fast and crying.

"No, I can handle her" said Coach giving me another punch. I got weak and Coach noticed. Behind my dad I saw a figure sneak past. _Good old Troy. _I pretended like I saw nothing and looked at Coach. His eyes were dark and piercing. All of the sudden Troy jumped on top of my dad's back. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Doesn't he know my dad's way stronger than him? My dad put his hands behind his back and picked up Troy. He threw him against the wall; Troy fell on his dresser knocking everything off. His dad got away from me and went to Troy. I looked at the ocean blue eyed boy and instead saw a really light blue eyed boy , full of pain and anguish. He had no shirt on and a bunch of bruises on his chest and back. His hair was crazy and I don't know from where but his face had a little blood on it. . My dad and his dad started kicking him. I got up and ran in between them. Coach slammed me into the wall. I could hardly feel any part of my body.

"Hey! Only I can do that!" my dad yelled at Coach. Coach gave Troy a punch and walked out. My dad threw me on Troy's bed and walked out. I looked over at Troy and he looked more unconscious than he did asleep. I walked over and put a cover over him. I sat next to him and laid on the shoulder of my guardian angel.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

I woke up not being able to feel my body. I turned my head and saw Ella laying on my shoulder. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had on her pajamas. Her make up was coming off she was breathing lightly. I took off the covers and noticed my shirt was off and I had fresh, heavy bruising on my chest. _My dad couldn't hit me that hard._ I tried to remember what happened after I got home from school

**Flashback**

My dad pulled me inside by the little bit of hair I had on my head. He was enraged. I tried to get up but he kept my head down. He slammed me into the wall and kicked me. He picked me up and gave me another kick that ripped my shirt and sent me flying. I hot the wall then floor head first. I got up and tried to steady my self. He threw a vase at me and it sent me crashing to the floor. Then he came over to me and punched in my face twice.

"You love it when I hit you don't you?! You think it's funny that I was embarrassed in front of my colleagues? How stupid could you be!?" he said stooping down to my level. I closed my eyes and put my head down so he'd think I was unconscious. Its not fun for him when he doesn't hear my pain.

"Don't play that game with me!" he yelled kicking me. I laid perfectly still and he went to go get a beer. I exhaled and felt something vibrate. It was my cell phone and an unfamiliar number came up.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound normal.

"Hey Troy it's me" said the girl on the other side. It sounded like Gabriella.

"Ella?" I asked hoping it wasn't her. She'd get too worried and try to come over. I heard swift foot steps and I stood up just as my dad came in.

"What the hell are you doing on the phone!" he yelled walking toward me. I put my hand over the phone so Ella couldn't hear what I was saying.

"I'm um … talking to… um..."my dad lost his patience and interrupted me. He threw his bottle at me and I dodged it. That got him more upset because he tackled me into the stairs. Then he snatched my phone from me and threw it against the wall and stepped on it. I realized it probably was Ella and groaned. I ran up the stairs and tried to run to my room but my dad grabbed my legs and pulled me back down the stairs. My head hit each stair and I tried to lift myself but I just landed on the floor again. My dad stood on my stomach with one foot. I tried to push it off but he was too heavy. He put the other one on for a second and I yelled in pain because my insides were being squished. The bell rang and we both froze. It rang a couple more times and my dad silently went to the kitchen. I sneaked over to the door and opened it to see the face of a worried Gabriella. She stared at me for a while. I realized I had my crushed cell phone in my hand so I hid it behind my back.

"Ella now's not a good time" I said quietly and slowly.

"Troy, what is going on?" she asked me worried about the state I was in.

"No-" she interrupted him.

"Don't tell me anything because you'd be lying" she said not wanting to waste time. My dad came to the door.

"Ms. Montez I could have sworn school doesn't end for another 10 minutes. What are you doing here?" he said pretending to be nice.

"I came to umm… give Troy HW." She said lying through her teeth.

"Well Troy won't need it, he's suspended" he said looking at me. I put my head down.

"Oh, well may I talk to him?" she said trying to hide the fact she knew what my dad does. It was obvious she knew. I was glad she was trying to get me out of that house.

"No" my dad said sternly "Troy. Inside. Now." He said calmly to me. I looked up at Ella. This time I couldn't fake a smile. I walked inside and my dad followed behind me slamming the door behind him. Once I got in I felt a sharp pain to my back and fell to my knees. The air was knocked out of me. I yelled in pain and turned to see that my dad had thrown a small wooden coffee table. He started laughing as I tried to get up. He pushed me into the wall and went upstairs. He was seriously drunk to have something broken on me. When he's sober he'll hit me for making me hit me with the table. He came back down stairs with a belt. He hit me right in the spots where I had fresh bruising. I yelled in pain one last time as I blacked out.

I woke up with Mr. Montez standing over me. He was tapping me with his foot.

"Wakey Wakey Troy" said Mr. Montez softly. I sat up and blinked my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Where's my dad" I said standing up.

"He's upstairs. Sit down we have to talk." He said pushing me into the chair. We sat down and stared at each other. Out of no where he punched me in my face and sent me to the floor.

"What was that for?!" I yelled standing up again. He kneed me in my stomach and gave me an uppercut. I fell backward onto the floor.

"You thought I wouldn't find out! I told your ass to stay away from my daughter! Now you both are going to get it. She's upstairs with your dad right now." He said walking toward me. I stood up and ran to the kitchen. Ella and Dad in the same room did not go together well. I crawled into the pantry and sat there until he walked pass. He was the opposite of my dad. Mr. Montez was strong and slow. My dad was weaker than him and really fast. I heard a scream from upstairs and ran toward that direction. I sneaked past Mr. Montez and took a peak in the room. My dad was on top of Ella wrestling her clothes off and Mr. Montez was just watching. Once I saw her start crying again I knew I had to do something. I'd rather get myself hurt than her. Why would I do that? I don't know. Being the stupid boy I am, I jumped on Mr. Montez's back. He slammed me into the wall and within seconds both men were kicking me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my dad pushing Ella against the wall.

**End of Flashback **

I groaned because I remembered what happened. I tried to stand up and fell back down. Then I felt some hands wrap around my waist. I turned to find a worried Gabriella staring into my eyes. She was on top of my bruises but I didn't want to worry her even more by showing pain.

"Question #5, how long has your dad been hitting you?" she asked in a very serious tone. I couldn't believe she was still continuing tat game. I looked away, this was one question I didn't want to answer.

"Troy Bolton if you do not answer my question!" she said letting go of me. She was angry and I have a feeling I know why. I looked up.

"It started way before my mom died. It got worse after she died. She was … 8 months pregnant. My dad started coming home late, having affairs, and drinking a lot more. I was just a way for him to vent out his troubles. That and apparently hitting me would make me more of a man" I said as normal as I could. We sat there in silence. Then Ella just slapped me in my face. It wasn't hard, it didn't hurt, I was just surprised she's do that.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I had to find out in school, with Sharpay, without you even knowing. You knew what my dad does the second day you met me. You trust me, but not enough to tell me what's going on. It's not like I'm some girl who's desperately awaiting your love. I understand what you're going through, but worse!" I tried to calm her down.

"Listen Ella-" she wasn't done yet.

"No Troy, you listen. People can't help you if you don't trust them. Come back to reality. You're a kind, sweet, funny boy. Yet you get yourself in trouble because you don't open up" she said a little softer.

"Are you saying I make myself get hit?" I said confused on her last sentence. She shook her head and smiled.

"No Troy. I'm just saying you have to open up more. Look, I'm sorry for slapping you and yelling. I was just mad you didn't tell me. You need a reality check and I'm just the person to give it to you" she said jumping on top of me. I laughed and put my arms around her.

"It's okay. Let's just pretend that whole thing never happened" I said smiling. She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Question number 6, have you ever told anyone?" she asked.

"Nope, my dad would kill me if I did. I know he's good for it too" I said running my hands through her hair.

"My only friend back in New York caught my dad in the act the day before I left. I hung up on him the last time we talked" she said looking up at me.

"Ella, you need to speak to him. He's the only one who was truly a friend to you. You shouldn't diss him" I said trying to sound father like. She laughed.

"Okay daddy I will call him when I get the chance" she said sounding like a kid. She laid back on my shoulder and I laughed. She was so adorable and cute. We laid there on the floor for a while. The cold wood relaxed my body. I kissed her forehead and put my head against hers. She pulled my face toward hers and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck. The sparks kept flying and the world didn't matter. We kept going until we separated for air.

"That's part one of your reality check" she said flashing her famous million dollar smile. At that moment nothing could break us up. Our problems dissolved in each others arms.

**Trivia: Name three songs Zac Efron sang in Hairspray.**

**A/N**

**That was a long chapter. I hope the flash back made sense. I wanted to test and see if it would work out well. I updated fast because you guys gave me 12 reviews! From now on I need as many reviews as the number of chapters there are. That's really motivating me. BTW if you haven't reviewed the last chapters go; back and review that too. I hope you guys liked the Troyella in the end.** **It seemed like the perfect time. Thanks and review!**


	13. The Game of Love

From now on I'm going to have a contest

From now on I'm going to have a contest. The next chapter will be dedicated to the best reader with the best review. It can be long or short (not two words) and has to be specific. This helps both you and me. I get good feedback and you get a dedication.

This chapter is dedicated to: misscherryperkinsefron

Here are the winners of last chapter's trivia:

X.ZaC-eFrOn-Iz-StUnNiN.X

Misscherryperkinsefron

xoxocluts04

BlackBeauty613

xxZanessaxx

GoDsMyHeRo

Hsmrules10111

hsmgirlie333

SassyBR

hmjesseluvva19

Thanks for playing and sorry for the long authors note!

**Chapter 12: The Game of Love**

**Gabriella's POV**

That was the best kiss I ever had. It was the fairytale I had always dreamed of come true. Now I truly understand how a real kiss is supposed to feel. It was magical and affectionate.Being in his arms and sharing that kiss just felt right. We just stayed there cuddling until we heard a door slam downstairs. We stood up quickly and thought of a plan.

"How about we go on our first official date right now" said Troy opening his bedroom window.

"Troy, you're in pain" I said reminding him of the beat down he took yesterday.

"If I stay here I'll be in even more pain. Plus I have to make it up to you" he said pulling me toward the window.

"Good point" I said looking out the window. He threw on a long sleeve shirt and held my hand. With that we both jumped out, landing on our two feet (its basically just jumping down two flights of stairs, I tried it. It's possible). Then we ran down the street and into the town on a Friday afternoon. Troy led me to a fancy restaurant on the far side of town. The people had on dresses and tuxedos and the food was expensive and tasty. I started to get nervous.

"Troy, what are we doing here?" I said holding onto his arm with both of my hands.

"Is it a crime to take my favorite girl in town to my favorite restaurant in town?" he asked pulling me inside.

"Gabriella thinks she doesn't belong in this group of people" I said backing away,

"There's no reason to be nervous. You belong here as much as I do" he said pulling me closer to him. A man led us to a table and we sat down. There was a lighted candle and flowers. It was quite romantic.

"So you come here often?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Sharpay's parents own this place so she made it so any one of her friends can eat here whenever we want for free. It's good to have a rich friend" he said putting his hands behind his head. We laughed for a little bit.

"But seriously I think it's a good time for us to be together and actually like it and be happy. I really, really like you and I just want to do something nice for you" he said pulling my hands on top of the table and holding them. I was about to say something but there was a high pitched scream.

"You guys just started going out and you're already holding hands in a fancy restaurant! My little babies are growing up" Sharpay said holding her heart. Troy and I were about to laugh but we looked behind Sharpay. We saw Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Chad. I started to shake and Troy took a deep breath. They all were wearing fancy clothes. Ovcourse Sharpay looked the best in her extra long dress.

"Let's make 3 things clear, if either Troy or Chad say anything to each other, their out. Number two, I'm here to play matchmaker because I hear you girls are single. Number three if it ever gets completely silent everyone is out. Do I make myself clear?" Sharpay said pacing back and forth. We all nodded.

"Okay so first is… Kelsi and Jason. Next is Taylor and Chad. Last are the people who are already together. So… start talking" Sharpay said as she sat across from Zeke.

"So Kelsi, I hear you're a pianist, who's your favorite musician?" Jason said trying to act like he knew what he was talking about.

"Bach or Beethoven probably" Kelsi said while looking at the menu.

"You know I'm sweeter in person than on the court" said Chad trying to be sweet. I cringed at the thought of Chad being nice.

"Okay basketball boy" said Taylor looking away. At least she wasn't going to like him, or so I thought. The rest of the night was calm. I found out Troy's favorite food (pizza), color (white) and song (Bye, Bye by Mariah Carey). (That was question 7, 8, and 9 in 20 questions) The gang decided to go to Sharpay's mansion to hang out. We decided to play truth or dare in the living room.

"So Ella, since you're new to the school we have to give you an initiation dare so I dare you-"Jason interrupted Troy.

"You're her boyfriend; you can't give her a dare. I'll do it. I dare her to go in the coat closet for 10 minutes with… Chad" said Jason proud of his dare. I froze like a deer about to be hit by a car. My eyes grew wide and I started to shake.

"Couldn't it-" Jason interrupted Troy again.

"I gave her the dare and I said Chad" aid Jason walking toward the closet with Chad behind him.

"If you don't do it you can't hang out with us anymore. That means bye-bye- Troy" said Chad.

"Ignore him, Ella it's up to you. I'm behind you no matter what" whispered Troy in my ear. I decided 10 minutes couldn't hurt. I slowly walked inside the closet with Chad behind me. It was dark and eerie in the closet. I looked around and closed my eyes. My hands were suddenly pinned above my head and I felt a pair of lips crash roughly onto mine. Then I felt hands feeling all over my body. I wanted to run and scream but I couldn't because all I felt was a tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away but I was against the wall. I heard a zipper and I went crazy. I started to kick and squirm and he finally stopped. He kept his lips to mine though. The door opened and he pulled away. I threw myself into Troy's arms.

"Ten minutes are up" said Troy pulling me away. Chad walked out with a grin on his face and handed out fives to the guys. I shuddered and buried my head into Troy's chest. He ran his hands through my hair as I tried to relax

"Hey ex-captain, your turn" said Zeke walking up to him.

"Ha, Ha very funny. Give me a dare" said Troy still holding on to me.

"I dare you to make out with Lucia in front of Gabriella" said Chad grinning. Everyone stopped and stared at Chad because of his stupid dare. Jason smacked him in the back of his head.

"That's completely insane. You're not even supposed to talk to Troy then you say this. You always have to start a problem" said Jason staring at Chad.

"Yeah and why do you have to violate Gabriella? She's new, she's had her share of problems, and she did her dare. Leave her alone. You already know not to mess with Troy" said Zeke laughing at his last sentence.

"Oh yea, by the way, you broke rule number 1. Sorry but I can't have any fights. Later Chad" said Sharpay opening the front door. Chad walked out staring at Troy, once he left everyone started laughing. I stood up and went to lie down in Sharpay's guest room. Troy followed behind me.

"You okay?" he asked running up to me.

"Yea I just need to lie down. I just need to be alone" I said walking faster. Troy stopped in his tracks.

"Well I'm here if you need me" said Troy backing away. I nodded and walked into the room and laid down. I needed a break from everything and everyone. I closed my eyes and within seconds I was asleep.

_I looked up and Troy was in front of me with all of his basketball friends. They were all grinning at me. Troy walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I looked at him in shock and his friends started laughing. He slapped me again and they laughed even harder. I got up and tried to run but he pushed me back down._

"_You're pathetic" said Troy cold heartedly. I tried to answer but no sound came out of my mouth. My lips moved but nothing came out. _

"_Exactly, you can't say anything. Just sit there and take it" he said pushing me farther onto the bed. The laughter started again. Troy got on top of me, I wanted to push him but I couldn't. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. This was definitely a nightmare. His friends started cheering him on and the only thing I could do was cry. I closed my eyes as Troy unzipped his zipper. I cried even more. Then all of the sudden I felt someone shaking me gently._ I was awake, thank goodness.

"Ella, Ella, get up" said Troy shaking me gently. My eyes opened and he pulled me into a hug. I looked around and all of his friends were looking at me, like in my nightmare. The only difference was they had weird expressions on their faces. I pulled away from Troy.

"Why is the bed wet?" I asked trying to figure out if my dream was reality.

"I made it wet when I-" I interrupted Troy. I think I may have already known the rest.

"Why is your zipper down?" I asked hoping my guess was wrong.

"I had to do that in order to-" I interrupted him again. I knew his answer again, or so I thought. I started to shake.

"Troy, what happened" I asked standing up.

"You don't remember, we-" I interrupted him by running out the room. I didn't need to listen to the rest. I was scared, in shock, and confused because of my thoughts and Troy. I wasn't going home or anywhere else except for the place where life was good. Where like or love wasn't a game or dare, it didn't even exist.

**Troy's POV**

There is only one question on my mind. What the hell did Chad do to her? I was so confused. We heard moving and crying from outside. When we came in side I tried to wake Ells up. Then she asked questions, interrupted me, and then ran. I didn't want to chase after her because I really wouldn't want someone to chase after me at a time like this. I'll just see her later or tomorrow. Okay, so I was trying to tell her the bed was wet because I had to put ice down my pants as a part of the dare. I just kept thinking about what she thought I was going to say. It must have been bad because she ran out before I could explain.

"T was she okay?" asked Shar sitting next to me.

"I really don't know Shar, I wish I knew." I said lifting my head up.

"She'll be fine, just relax" said Zeke putting his arm around Sharpay.

"No Zeke, she won't. Something will happen, something always happens" I said standing up.

"What are you talking about" asked Sharpay standing next to me.

"I'm not in the position to talk about it" I said trying not to say anything.

"Come on you know you can tell us anything" said Jason.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say anything" I said hoping they'd get the message.

"Okay, ok fine. Don't tell us" said Jason walking out. I ignored him and turned to the two 10th graders.

"Umm... Taylor and Kelsi right?" I asked. They nodded. "I need you to just look out for her, you know, make sure she's in one piece" I said confidently.

"Yeah, Ovcourse" they said nodding their head.

"You're going crazy over one girl" said Zeke tired of my pacing.

"Zeke you don't understand. I've dated a lot of hot girls but she's different. She's so beautiful it hurts. I've never felt his way before" I said pacing.

"Before you start rambling on let me remind you about something. You've know her for a week" said Zeke sitting me down.

"I know, that's the crazy part. Everyday, every second I'm with her I like her more and more" I said laying on the bed.

"T, I'd never thought I'd say this but it sounds like you're in love" Sharpay said putting her hand on my knee. Everyone except for the 10th graders looked at each other and laughed. Taylor and Kelsi had a confused look on their face.

"Troy's dated a lot of girls. He's only liked half of them. So we all thought he'd never fall in love" said Shar looking at me. I rolled my eyes and Taylor and Kelsi giggled.

"Now that you're in the game-" I stopped Shar.

"Wait what game?" I asked wondering where she was getting at.

"The game of love" said Sharpay.

"So there's a game now?" I asked sitting up.

"Yep you either win or lose, like a normal game. The only difference is that there are no ruled. If she loves you back you win, if she doesn't you lose. Do you think you can win?" Sharpay said.

"Like us?" said Zeke pulling Shar into a small peck on the lips. We all laughed at how close they were.

"Hopefully I will. Maybe I'm going to fast. This is so confusing." I said laying back down. My mind was in circles.

"You're seriously going crazy." said Zeke standing up.

"By the way, you might want to change your pants because that ice melted already" said Sharpay walking out with Zeke. Everyone laughed as they walked out.

"Hey Shar, can I crash here for the weekend" I asked walking toward the door.

"Sure" she yelled from the hallway. I looked in the dresser and saw nothing but East High clothing. I put on some sweats and walked out the door. The only bad thing about Sharpay's mansion is that it was on the other side of town, right next to West High. The West High Knights hated the wildcats, especially me. Both teams have gotten into fights, but never alone. I walked quickly, the town wasn't that far.

"Hey wildcat!" yelled a voice from behind me. The Knights center player Tom Barrows ran up behind me. I ducked down low and started running. I wanted to run back but he was right behind me. I could've finished him but that would give him time to call the team. Then the shooting guard Joseph Jordan ran out of one of the houses and stepped in front of me. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his hand to stop him. Then I felt a punch in my back and fell to the floor. It was right where the table hit me yesterday. Someone kicked me in my waist and I landed on my back.

"Hey Bolton, You know better than to be on the West Side" said the Knights captain Sean Fulton. He and all the team were wearing West High jackets and jeans. There were only 6 members of the team there, thank god. I stood up and they moved in closer.

"Get the hell away from me Fulton!" I yelled trying to get out. They pushed from one to another each giving me a punch. I stood my ground and punched Fulton square in the face. He did a fake laugh and snapped his fingers. Each one of them kicked me and I fell to the floor.

"You may be good together but alone you suck" said Fulton picking me up by my hood. I kicked him in the groin and pushed him down to the floor. I stepped over him and ran in the direction of Sharpay's house. I heard them yelling and running behind me. I just kept running until I ran in through the door which was thankfully unlocked. I walked in the house and saw everyone fast asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and went back into the room. I was lying on the bed and tried to relax my body but my back was in so much pain it was hard for me to move. I kicked off my shoes and stared straight into the night sky. I was wondering if I would ever win this game of love and then gently drifted into sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just made up the idea of love being a game, which when you think about it is true. Tell me what you think. BTW Gabriella's dream was just a side effect of … you know. So that will never come true and they both know that. Seriously be ready for the next chapter.Thanks and review! **


	14. Silence is Tiring

Chapter 13: Silence is Tiring

**This chapter is dedicated to hmjesseluvva19 for winning the contest and my friend Mariah for giving me this idea. I was just waiting for 10 reviews so I could finally put it up. **

**Chapter 13: Silence is Tiring**

**Gabriella's POV**

After I though logically about what had happened I decided Troy would never do anything to hurt me. He was so confused and I just ran out on him. I ran all the way to an abandoned beach back on the East Side. I just needed to clear my head. The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. I didn't speak to Troy, my dad hasn't said or done one thing to me, and my mom was actually home. So Monday morning when I got up I thought about how I wasn't going to see or hear Troy's voice for a week. It was going to be a long one. I got in the school and went straight to my locker. Mitch's locker was right next to mine so I saw him getting some books. His hair was normal, he had on a black polo with blue lines across it, jeans with a tiger on the back and black and blue Nikes.

"Do you have a fever because I know you hot" he said leaning against his locker.

"Do you always have to use cheesy pick-up lines?" I asked going to my locker.

"Just for you babe" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed as he gave me a hug.

"You actually look normal" I said looking him up and down.

"Thank… you" he said wondering if I was complimenting or insulting him.

"I'm just playing, how was your weekend?" I asked putting one hand on his shoulder.

"It was nice. I was thinking about you so I got you … this" he said pulling a cell phone out of his bag.

"Awww thanks. I love it. You're so nice" I said giving him a hug. He smiled putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not half bad yourself" he said. I gave him a playful punch.

"You're mean" I said laughing.

"Well then you're going to hate this" he said picking me up and throwing me across his shoulder. I started laughing as I hit his back over and over. He started running to our first period class with me laughing on his back. I was sitting in class when I felt something vibrate. I looked at the cell Mitch gave me. It said _one new text message._ I opened it and read.

-Don't you love your new side kick? - M

-scoff I said thanks what more do you want? - G

-A kiss perhaps- M

-Keep dreaming- G

-Someday I will my darling- M

-I doubt it bf- G

-Did you just say I'm your bf? – M

-Yea, my best friend- G

-Oh, I thought you meant boy friend- M

-You're dumb, you know I have one already- G

-I'm glad you think of me as your best friend- M

-You don't think of me as yours? - G

-Ovcourse I do babe - M

-Awww- G

-I GTG, teacher coming- M

-TTYL- G

-Huh? – M

-Talk to you later, lol- G

-OOOO, later babe- M

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I flipped my hair and turned back to the teacher. This looked like it was going to be a good week.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

The rest of the week was bump. Every day Lucia tried to make my day miserable. But Mitch would somehow make it better, like Troy usually would. Almost every lunch period I sat with Mitch and just talked. I didn't tell him about my home life, just my school back in New York. I secretly saw Taylor and Kelsi watching me and Mitch. I tried to convince them that Mitch and I were just really good friends but they didn't believe me. Neither did Sharpay. SO Monday was full of Mitch and I texting. Tuesday Lucia put glue in my hair and I went to the bathroom and washed it out like it was nothing. Mitch even complimented my hair. Wednesday she tied to push me in my own locker but I reversed it and pushed her into a garbage can. Mitch congratulated me. Thursday was no school and I had to clean my entire house. I went straight to sleep and my mom told me that Troy visited. I decided I was going to see him tomorrow (Friday). Friday was crazy, that's what having me home alone, crying my eyes out on my living room couch.

**Flashback of Friday**

I woke up with a smile on my face. This week was good all because of a little bit of courage and a lot a bit of Mitch. I stood up to Lucia and spent a lot of time with Mitch. I wore a spaghetti strap shirt with flowers, and Capri's with slippers. I walked to school and went straight to first period. I heard fast footsteps behind me and when I turned around I was picked up by Mitch. I laughed as I was taken to class.

"Good morning Beautiful" he said putting me down.

"Morning Mitch" I said walking in.

"How'd you spend your day off?" he said sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Just home, you?" I said sitting down.

"I was thinking about you" he said smiling. I gave him a nuggie.

"Still with the flirts" I said letting him go. He nodded and laughed.

"Close your eyes" he said reaching in his bag. I closed them and felt his hands around my neck. I looked down and saw a beautiful gold necklace with a brown amulet. I held it in hand and looked at him.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" I asked touching the amulet.

"No, I just thought it'd look nice on you. It matches your eyes" he said putting my hair behind my ears. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Taylor.

"Still friends?" she asked with her hands on her hip.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten Troy. I could never do that" I said turning back around.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said turning to the front. Nothing was said after that. At the beginning of the next period Mitch caught up to me.

"Free period. Me.You.Picnic. Field behind school?" he asked running past me. I nodded. I kept thinking about what was going to happen during free period. When the time finally came I walked to the field to see Mitch sitting. He was wearing a white collared shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes. I sat next to him and put a clip in my hair to hold it back.

"What took you so long, beauty" he asked putting a vase with flowers on the floor.

"I couldn't find where you were" I said smelling them. The aroma made me relax and sent a calming sensation down my back.

"I see you like the roses" he said taking out food from a picnic basket. I saw strawberries, cookies, and two pieces of cake.

"Yeah, they're relaxing. Are you trying to fatten me up?" I said picking up a cookie. They were my favorite, chocolate chip.

"Why try what's already done?" he said smirking. I scoffed and threw a cookie at him. He caught it and laughed.

"You know I'm kidding. You're anything but fat" he said putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said eating a strawberry.

"Do you want to see a trick?" he said taking a strawberry. I nodded and he threw the strawberry in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Wow" I said clapping. He bowed and did it again. "If you're so good at catching why don't you join the basketball team?" I asked.

"I did" he said looking away. I could tell something was bothering him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Troy and his friends put me on the team but Troy found out I started going out with his ex so he kicked me off right after humiliating me in front of everyone during one of our games. I've hated him ever since and I've wanted to do something bad to him but I'll be the better man" he said looking at the sky. I thought of the Troy I knew and couldn't think of him being heartless.

"Troy wouldn't do that. I don't believe that" I said shaking my head.

"Well he did. Trust me." He said looking at me. I was a little bit confused.

"I think I'm going to go-" he stopped me,

"No don't go" he said pulling me back down.

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Because I like spending time with you" he said lying down.

"Awww..." I said lying down next to him.

"No seriously, you're a really nice girl Gabriella" he said smiling. I returned the smile.

"What do you know about romance?" he asked turning to me.

"I know what a real kiss is" I said smiling proudly.

"No, I mean seriously" he said chuckling

"I'm serious" I said slowly. He had a confused/ shocked look on his face.

"Well… what about making out, hickeys, blow jobs... um… anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea what any of those stuff are" I said a little embarrassed. He put his head down for a second. Then it shot up as if he had an idea.

"Okay well boyfriend and girlfriend do some of this stuff. Friends with benefits do some of this stuff too" he said trying to explain.

"Well are we friends with benefits?" I asked trying to understand.

"Yeah, we sure are" he said grinning.

"Are the benefits good for the both of us?" I asked.

"Duh, of Ovcourse they are" he said nodding.

"Cool, so how come we haven't done anything yet" I asked curiously

"I was waiting on you" he said smiling.

"Just to make sure this is normal. I mean even though I have a boyfriend. Everybody does this right?" I said staying on the safe side.

"Yeah Ovcourse" he said giving me a kiss on my neck. All of the sudden it felt as if he was sucking on my neck. I didn't know exactly what he was trying to do but it felt weird and kind of good. A slight moan escaped my mouth as he began to go faster. My head suddenly fell back as his upper body collided with mine as Mitch continued. After a while a bell rang in a distance signaling the end of free period.

"Mitch, we gotta get to class" I said sitting up. He sat up and admired me for a second. He leaned in for a kiss and I smiled and put a cookie in his mouth..

"Nice try" I said getting up. He ate it with a smirk on his face and eyed me. I waved and ran toward the school. He laughed slightly and began to pick up the picnic. The whole 8th period I thought about what happened. I had mixed feelings on it and needed closure. SO when school ended I went to Taylor's locker to talk to her. I saw her running excitedly toward me.

"Guess what?!" she said jumping up and down. I pretended I was just as excited.

"What!?What!?What!?" I said laughing.

"I'm going out with Chad" she said jumping. I froze and stared at her in shock.

"Why are not happy dancing with me?" she asked stopping along with me.

"I just thought you didn't like him" I said looking away.

"I like him now. He's nice, and sweet…" she kept going but zoned out once she said sweet. I didn't need to know anymore.

"Gabriella you there?" she said in a ghostly voice. I shook my head back to reality.

"Sometimes you just-" she stopped herself. She looked at me, specifically at my neck.

"Troy wasn't here today" she said. I was perplexed.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"This" she said opening her locker. She pointed the mirror in my direction and I stared at my reflection. It looked normal until I looked at my neck. It had two red spots on it right in the same spot Mitch was.

"What are those" I whispered to myself.

"Don't play dumb" she said on the verge of yelling.

"I really don't know" I said feeling them. They felt like normal skin, but just were red. Taylor slammed the locker shut

"Why are you so mad?" I asked getting a harsh vibe from her. I had no idea what it was, but there was something bugging her that was connected to what happened.

"When Troy's away it's your time to play" she said with an attitude. I heard some footsteps behind me and spoke in a lower tone.

"What are trying to say?" I said.

"You let Mitch give you a hickey!" she shouted loudly.

"That's not normal?" I asked her. I was even more confused.

"No Gabs its not. Troy's your boyfriend. That's cheating on him" she said putting her head down. I started to understand just as thunder boomed.

"What I did was seriously wrong, right?" I asked looking away.

"You have no idea" she said walking away.

"Should I go tell Troy" I asked running up to her.

"Definitely, it's better if it comes from you first" she said putting her hand on my shoulder. Two small tears trickled down my eyes. I put my head down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Don't cry Gabs. It's not entirely your fault" she said patting my back.

"Yes it is. It's my fault Troy's suspended. It's my fault Mitch likes me. It's my fault I have a hickey. It's my fault he'll be mad" I cried.

"Troy won't be mad, that much" she said whispering the last part.

"I have to make it up to him somehow" I said thinking of what to give him.

"Give him … you" she said smiling. I thought about what she said and smiled.

"Thanks Tay" I said giving her a hug.

"Okay no, shoo. Go to Troy" she said pushing me down the hallway. I ran toward the door and pushed through it swiftly. I ran down the street in my flip flops. The thunder scared me so I ran faster. I got to Troy's house and the door was open a little bit. I walked in slowly and looked at the couch. I felt like throwing up. Lucia was on top of Troy on the couch and they were doing what Mitch called making out. Lucia's arms were on his chest and Troy's arms were on her chest. I faked a cough and they stopped. They stood up and fixed themselves. Lucia put Troy's arm around her. This time he didn't resist.

"What do you want?" asked Troy harshly, Lucia smirked.

"I came to come-" he stopped me.

"Come clean? Oh, Lucia already did that for you. She told me everything. You should thank her. She did what you couldn't do" he said holding in his anger. Maybe it was because my eyes were blurry but I could have sworn his eyes were getting darker.

"Troy, I was coming to tell you but she got here first" I said softly.

"What, too busy sharing saliva with Mitch?" he asked walking into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Wait- What do you think I did with Mitch" I asked getting a little bit of attitude.

"No, No, No, it's what I know you did with Mitch. You guys were making out behind the school. Lucia told me-" he stopped just like Taylor did. "And apparently he gave you a hickey too" he said taking a sip of his soda. He's getting more upset because he's rude, he usually offers.

"That whole first part never happened. She's lying!" I yelled causing her to roll her eyes.

"Honestly I'd believe you over Lucia any day but she came clean for you. You should be more-" I stopped him.

"More like her, the hell I will!" I yelled causing him to back up. He never heard me curse, not even a little.

Listen to me! It was the end of school. I confronted Taylor about it. She told me what it was and how it was bad. I didn't know! I was tricked! I came to tell you but Lucia has already told you a lie and you end up making out on the couch. I did what I could! You could care less and move on. You are what I thought you were. I admitted what I did was wrong, you're here staying silent. You can't seem to understand what you did. Well you know what, silence is tiring and I'm tired of staying silent. If you cared my courage did a high jump this week. I stronger and braver now and I bet you don't care it's because of you even though you weren't there. I know what I did and I'm sorry. Whenever the Troy I met 3 weeks ago comes back, tell him I'm waiting for him. That's all I have to say." I yelled and walked toward the door. He just stared; I didn't know if he was shocked or upset. But I do know he was speechless. I just walked out leaving him with Lucia. I ran as tears fell freely down my face. The rain poured hard and the thunder boomed louder than ever.

**End of Flashback from Friday**

I sat on my couch crying wishing there was someone there to comfort me. Then I started to console my self by smiling. I stood up and smiled. I realized I wasn't silent anymore.

"I'm not silent anymore" I whispered to myself. I walked upstairs and went to my room. I closed the door and played my guitar with a clean slate.

**Troy's POV**

One hour after I got yelled at by Gabriella-yes I said Gabriella- I'm still on my couch sleeping. We all know she was wrong but I still didn't know what I did wrong. My girlfriend cheated on me and I ended up kissing another girl. We're done; it's as simple as that. I don't think we'll be talking to each other for a while. Then why do I feel guilt? I decided to call my best friend. I picked up my house phone and dialed.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Shar, long time no hear" I said.

"It's been five days"

"That's still a lot. Have you found any new best friends during that time?" I asked

"Of course not, why would you say that"

"Because Gabriella found herself a new boy friend"

"Taylor told me. She didn't find a new boyfriend she just made a mistake"

"You're taking her side?!"

"I'm not taking any sides. I'm just saying what I know"

"What do you know?"

"Mitch told Brie that it was normal and friends did it all the time. She didn't know much so she believed him. She didn't even know what a hickey was, or that she had one"

"Really?" I said feeling guiltier.

"Yeah, she wanted to come clean so she went to tell you. That's all I know" she said.

"Awwwwwwww Maaaaaaan" I said.

"What did you do" she said knowing I did something I shouldn't have.

"I kind of made out with Lucia and Gabriella saw" I said quietly.

"You weren't supposed to do the dare dummy!" she yelled into my ear.

"I didn't do it because of the dare" I said hesitantly.

"Troooooy" she said in a whiny voice.

"She just looked so hot and it was the heat of the moment" I admitted.

"Oh, Troy"

"Why do you girls always think it's my fault?"

"It's not your fault entirely. But you believed Lucia over your own girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend" I added.

"You broke up with her!" she yelled.

"Well not exactly. But it's obvious we're through"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I guess I'm going out with Lucia" I said sighing. I really didn't want to because I really didn't like her like that. But she probably already thinks we're going out because we made out.

"What!?" she yelled causing me to jump

"She likes me and I guess it'll make Gabriella jealous"

"A couple of days ago you loved her. Now you want to break her heart!"

"She broke mine! I lost the game!" I yelled back at her.

"No Troy, you've lost much more than that. You've lost the best thing to ever happen to you" she said and hung up. I got aggravated and through the phone against the wall. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. I was right but for the wrong reasons. Gabriella was telling the truth and I didn't listen. Now I'm the only one in the wrong because she came clean and apologized. I haven't done either one. I needed to go for a walk before my dad came back. As I was walking past her house I heard someone singing. I hopped over the fence and found out that it was coming from her window. I climbed up the balcony but didn't go on it. I didn't want to be seen. I listened to the beautiful sound coming out of her mouth.

**(Gabriella)**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air(echo)  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
**

She sang so beautifully I just felt an urge to join in.

**(Troy)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

It felt freeing because it matched how I felt. Honestly, I don't even know where I got the words from. They just came out.

**(Gabriella)  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Because my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
**  
**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

I guess she heard me because she came out to her balcony and looked around. I hid further underneath as we continued.

**(Troy)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**  
**(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**

(Gabriella)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

I looked up at her quickly. She was in her pajamas and her hair was in drop curls. A single tear rolled down her face as the melody from her guitar sounded throughout the neighborhood. I joined in when the chorus came.

**Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air

Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

My hands began to get tired. I tried to hold on but they gave out on me. I fell onto the grass on my back. I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Troy?" she shouted from her balcony. I got up and started to run as the back door flew open. I knew it wasn't Gabriella because she was still searching for the figure that she saw from her balcony. The wind soothed my soul as I ran down the street on a cold Friday night.

**Trivia: 1) In hairspray: What was the complaint that the kid sitting behind Tracy had in the beginning of the movie?**

**2) On the night of its premiere, "High School Musical 2" garnered how many viewers?**

**A/N**

**I really didn't like that chapter, and I wrote it! Poor naïve Gabriella.I promise they'll get back together again but for right now I have to get back to the focus of the story (summary). Bear with me in the next chapter as I show them with other people. Do not hate me!I need 13reviews before I write the next chapter. Absolutely no flames. BTW Camp Rock rocked! **


	15. Same Ol' Troy

**This chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick and BlackBeauty613 for winning the review contest.**

**Here are the winners of last chapter's trivia:**

**X.ZaC-eFrOn-Iz-StUnNiN.X**

**xxZanessaxx**

**Hsmrules10111**

**Risingstarlett**

**SkyChasm**

**Riah4Lyfe**

**ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3**

**The answers were 17.2 million and Tracy's hair was too high.**

**Chapter 14: Same Old Troy**

**Troy's POV**

I got home late that night soaking wet. As I walked through the door I saw my father sitting on the couch with a bottle of rum in his hand. He stared at me and I looked away.

"Did you clean my room?" he said taking a sip from the bottle.

"Yes dad-"he interrupted me.

"Excuse me" he said standing up.

"Yes sir" I said looking at him. His eyes were lighter than they usually were.

"Oh, did you clean the kitchen and bathroom"

"Yes sir"

"What about the living room"

"All done sir"

"And your room?"

"I… um… didn't have time to do that"

"Oh, you didn't. So why were you out?" he said getting a little angrier.

"I had to kind of-"

"Kind of go to that girl's house? Yes or no!" he yelled.

"Yes" I whispered.

"That better be a yes because I don't like it when my friends tell me my son was in their yard!"

"Sorry" I whispered.

"That's all you have to say!" he said throwing the bottle on the floor. Beer spilled throughout the whole living room. _Now I have to clean the room again._

"What more do you want me to do!" I yelled back at him. _Did I just say that? Oh Boy_

"You little piece of sh" he yelled as he slammed me into the wall. I was getting used to it so it only hurt a little. I slid down the wall and crawled underneath him. He grabbed my leg and twisted it. I winced as I tried to remove his arm from my leg.

"Do you want to yell at me now!?" he yelled as he continued to twist. "Answer me!"

"No!" I yelled trying to pull my leg away.

"I can't hear you!" he said continuing to twist.

"No!" I yelled grabbing on to the railing on the stairs. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Okay then. You better not do it again or else" he said letting go of my leg. It was throbbing as I tried to stand. I knew I couldn't make it upstairs so I just went to the couch and fell asleep.

**Skip to Monday**

I woke up, took a shower, and threw on a blue sweat suit. I walked to school in the blazing hot sun, trying not to add to much pressure to my leg. I actually made it on time. I was greeted by an impatient Lucia. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. She had on an East High t-shirt that showed her stomach and a mini skirt with red leggings and white heels.

"Troy what took you so long? We need to make our first entrance as a couple" she said linking our arms together.

"It's not that serious, Lucia" I said shaking my head.

"Yes it is, and don't call me Lucia. Call me baby" she said pulling me into the school. I took a deep breath as we entered. Within seconds everyone in the hallway was staring at us. Lucia cleared her throat and all of the sudden everyone started to applaud us as if we were in a parade. I was used to people cheering for me at games but now it just felt weird.

"We're not a royal family Lucy" I said to her as we walked arm in arm.

"Well the two most popular people in the school finally going out, _is_ something to celebrate" she said strutting down the hallway as if it were a runway. Her hair flew behind her as she started to pass me. I looked around and saw the kids going back to their own life. However one pair of eyes fixated on me. Two glittery chocolate eyes filled with confidence and sadness at the same time. At that moment I missed the smile she used to flash when she saw me. Mitch came up to her and put his hand around her. He looked at me, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and pulled her away. _That son of a bit!_

"Troy!" Lucia called from inside the classroom. I walked in and sat next to Sharpay, far from Lucia.

"Still mad at me?" I asked taking out my books.

"No, I can never stay mad at you. But I know someone who can" she said cheesing. I faked a laugh.

"That's hilarious Shar" I said sarcastically.

"So, what's up with the sweats" she asked.

"I was um… cold" I lied.

"Okay Jack Frost" she said not believing me. Lucia walked over and sat on my lap. She gave me a passionate kiss in front of the whole class and they watched as if it were a show. Shar coughed and Lucia pulled away.

"Jealous much?" said Lucia to Sharpay with an attitude.

"Actually I have a boyfriend, but thanks for the offer" she said smiling.

"Always a pleasure to help the underprivileged" Lucia said smirking. Shar exhaled sharply.

"Then why aren't you helping your family" Shar said getting up and leaving for 1st period. Lucia rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Aren't you going to say anything to her?" she asked. I shrugged and gestured for her to get up. She stood up and walked to the next class. Ryan walked beside me.

"Hey Troy, glad to have you back" he said giving me a pound.

"Good to be back" I said.

"So, you and Lucia…" he said prompting me to talk.

"We just started going out" I admitted.

"Oh, I thought you were going out with that new girl?" he said.

"I did, we broke up"

"What happened?"

"I really don't feel like talking about that right now" I said walking faster.

"Come on, you can tell me"

"Ryan, just buzz off"

"What's wrong?"

"You" I said as I stormed off. There was really no need for that but he brought up a sensitive subject. The rest of the periods went by normally and lunch came. Apparently I had to escort Lucia to the table. I regrettably did that and sat down next to her. The gang sat down and Lucia started the conversation.

"By the way, I've forgiven you for coming out of your place Sharpee" she said putting out her hand. Shar slapped it away.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what my place is" Sharpay said to Lucia.

"Let's see, I'm head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, and girlfriend to the captain of the basketball team. So that pretty much gives me the right" she said nodding her head while talking.

"I just want to slap you so hard" Sharpay said holding in her anger.

"I can't fight. I'd mess up my 100 manicure" she said showing her nails.

"Keep it up and I'll stick my 1000 pedicure right up your-" I stopped her.

"You know what. Let's all get on the lunch line, shall we?" I said standing up.

"Maybe we shouldn't. We wouldn't want Sharpee to grow out of that size twenty" said Lucia smirking.

"It's Sharpay and I fit into normal clothes, unlike people like you" said Sharpay walking to the line. I laughed, shook my head and followed behind her. Sharpay told me to skip her so I got to go to the front of the line. She was talking to Gabriella and Mitch came up behind Gabriella. He looked at me, put his arms around her and gave her a quick peck. My kisses made her do a famous smile and I think I need to remind her about what she's missing, so I called Lucy over. She walked over and I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. I stole a quick glance at Gabriella. She was looking back at me. Then I kissed Lucia quixotically, like never before. Her arms wrapped around my neck. We continued until Shar cleared her throat for us to move on. Lucia smiled at me and rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

"That's what I like about you Troy. You have lovely kisses and soft, smooth lips" she said seductively.

"I know Lucy. That's why we're a good match" I lied. I've grown a friendly liking to Lucia but we're not that good a match yet. I looked at Gabriella; it hurt her more than it did Mitch. She looked as if she were about to cry. She excused herself and walked toward the door. She started running halfway there. Lucia just grinned.

"Well she shouldn't play the game if she can't take the pain" Lucy said shaking her head. She smiled at me and went back to her friends. I looked at Sharpay and she was shaking her head in disappointment.

"Troy, sometimes I think I don't know you at all" she said picking up her tray and walking away. I lost my appetite so I left the cafeteria and went to my secret spot on top of the school. The array of flowers cleared my mind. I hate it when Sharpay is right.

**Gabriella's POV**

After a "little moment" at lunch I wiped my eyes and went to my next class early. My English teacher, Ms.Darbus was sitting at her desk.

"Ms.Montez, class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" she said not looking at me.

"I know. I just don't feel like going to lunch" I said sitting in my seat.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" she asked lowering her glasses.

"No, why would you think that?" I said a little too fast.

"Your eyes are red and your mascara is coming off" she said putting her book down. I wiped my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong" I said defensively.

"Are you taking drugs?" she asked me.

"No! Never!" I said surprised she'd ask me that.

"Okay then, what's wrong" she asked standing up.

"Nothing really, just a little drama at lunch" I said taking out my English notebook.

"That's teenagers for you. Speaking of drama how's Bolton?" she asked walking up to me.

"Why would I know how he is, don't you teach him?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes I do, but he is your guide. He has been helping you, right?" she asked looking directly at me. An evil grin spread across my face. Troy Bolton was in my hands. I kept thinking if evil Gabriella should come out. Then I thought of Troy kissing Lucia._ Evil Gabriella it is._

"No, Troy hasn't been helping me. Taylor and Kelsi have" I said.

"Oh really, thank you for that information Montez" she said going back to her desk and flipping through her grade book.

"What'll happen?" I asked going up to her desk.

"He's going to fail my class. I was just about to enter his grade and turn it in. Report cards come in tomorrow you know" she said writing in her grade book.

"Yes I know" I said just as the bell rang.

"By the way Montez, the person who refuses to cry is not strong, it is the one who doesn't weaken themselves by holding it in" she said looking into my eyes. I nodded and went back to my seat. I thought about what she said in comparison to Troy and I. I know which person I am, I wonder if he knows. I began writing down the notes from the board as Mitch came in. He did a motion with his hands that we both agreed meant "text me". I whipped out my phone and started the conversation.

-What's up?-G

-Nothing, just checking on you- M

-Why-G

-Because you seemed upset-M

-I did?-G

-Yeah, you kinda ran out- M

-Was it that noticeable? - G

-Yeah, it was-M

-Oh great-G

-Don't worry Troy's an ass-M

-You'd think I'd know that by now but no- G

-LOL-M

-Don't laugh; you'd better remember you're not on the top of my good list - G

-You're still mad? – M

-Yes of course- G

-Why? - M

-Because you tricked me- G

-I didn't trick you; I was being honest- M

-So friends actually do that?-G

-Some friends- M

-Well I wasn't supposed to be one of those friends because I had a bf- G

-It's not like he deserved you- M

-Let's not wander back there- G

-Come on, he's a major jerk. Look at what he just did- M

-He can be a jerk but on the inside he's a nice guy- G

-You actually think that? – M

-I know him well enough- G

-No you don't. He's evil – M

-Since when did you get so rude? - G

-Since you started thinking about forgiving him- M

-I have my own mind thank you very much- G

-Not much of one if you forgive him- M

-Excuse me! - G

-You know what I mean- M

-No I don't conversation over! – G

I flipped my phone shut and put it in my bag. I didn't want to hear him message me back. I left it at that until school was over. I walked to my locker and saw a rose taped to the front. It had a note.

_It's almost as beautiful as you_

_-Your really sorry boyfriend Mitch_

I couldn't help but smile about how thoughtful he was being. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and I turned to find Mitch.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I was being dumb and mean. You have the greatest and smartest mind ever and don't let anyone, especially me, tell you otherwise" he said lifting my head up.

"I love it when you're thoughtful" I said giving him a hug.

"I love it when you become so incredibly cute" he said giving be a kiss on the cheek.

"You think I'm incredibly cute?"

"I incredibly do" he said. I laughed and blushed at his sweetness. I stopped when I noticed Mitch was staring at someone. I turned to see a pair of blue eyes drawn to mine. I wanted to smile badly but I was wondering if he deserved it. All of the sudden Mitch pulled me into the longest kiss I ever had. His hands held my face to his and it wasn't as romantic and nice as I thought it'd be; kind of how it was with Troy. I heard a bang against a locker and Troy stomped away. It was more of a limp but it wasn't that noticeable, he hid it well. Mitch held my hand and looked at me.

"What was that for?" I asked walking toward the door.

"To show Troy what he's missing, and to get back at him for what happened at lunch"

"So it was for revenge … not because you wanted to kiss me?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"I just wanted you to feel better. It wasn't for revenge" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked to make sure.

"Positive" he said leaning in to give me another kiss.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" I said slipping away.

"Most definitely" he said saluting me. I laughed then walked out. Walking by myself gave me a chance to clear my head. No Mitch, Troy, or dad.

I got home and went to the living room to watch TV. I looked around and saw two notes on the refrigerator. I read the first one.

_I have a business trip. I won't be back for 1 week. I gave your father money for food and any emergency; No parties. See you next Monday sweetie._

_-Love Mom_

I put my head down and my eyes started to water. I read the note underneath.

_I'll be home in a few hours with some friends. Be ready for a week of fun._

_-Dad_

Two tears trickled down my face. This is when I needed Troy. He knows what I'm going through to some degree and could help me much better than Mitch could. But now we're in a dog eat dog world, and I'm the little dog. Then I thought of someone else. I went downstairs and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello, can I speak to Angel?" I asked

"It depends, are you going to hang up on me again" he asked

"I promise I won't" I said

"Okay then, so the last time we talked I was talking about the day before you left" he said softly.

"No we weren't" I lied.

"There's no point in lying, I'll keep reminding you until you tell me" he said.

"I really don't want to" I whined.

"It'll make you fell better" he said. I shuddered at the thought of someone else saying that.

"Don't say that" I said seriously.

"Sorry, but you need to tell someone" he said.

"My dad" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha Ha that's hilarious" he said sarcastically.

"Other than him only you and a boy from here knows" I admitted.

"Is this boy trustworthy?"

"I guess so"

"That's not a yes"

"Well it's not supposed to be because I don't really know anymore"

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't"

"Has he told anyone?"

"Not that I know of"

"Has he hurt you?" he asked. _Internally not externally_ I thought.

"No" I said.

"Oh, because if he did me and some of my friends from New York would have to come down there and kick some Albuquerque ass" he said. I laughed at how stupid he was.

"That won't be necessary" I said.

"Good because you know how I am"

"Yes I do Ang" I said laughing.

"Back to the matter at hand, you need to tell someone when the moment comes. By that I mean very soon" he said sensitively.

"How will I know when the moment comes?" I asked.

"Trust me, you'll know" he said.

"Do you always have to be so wise?" I asked.

"Yes I do, when it pertains to you" he said. I giggled, and then I heard the door bell ring.

"Ang, I have to go"

"Okay I'll call you"

"No, no, don't. _I'll_ call you" I said. I hung up and ran upstairs. I looked through the peephole to see Sharpay and Troy standing up knocking on the door. _Oh Boy._

**Trivia: In the first HSM movie: **

**1) Who was the 1st person to be named when they were talking to Troy in the locker room?**

**2)** **What time does school let out?**

**A/N**

**I wonder what's going to happen.Don't kill me because I made them see other people. They'll be back together soon enough. I need at least 12 reviews before the next chapter. Review!**


	16. The Moment of Truth

This chapter is dedicated to for winning the review contest

**This chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick and BlackBeauty613 for winning the review contest.**

**Here are the winners of last chapter's trivia:**

**HannahSweetie33**

**Sapphire97**

**xxZanessaxx**

**Hsmrules10111**

**-HsmGoldstar14-**

**The answers were "Spider" Bill Natrine and 3:10**

**It's been really hard to update because I'm ironically at a writers camp in Connecticut so I'll try my best just for you!**

**Chapter 15: The Moment of Truth**

**No One's POV**

Troy was pacing back and forth. His mind was racing. He had a date with Lucia in 15 minutes, Sharpay forced him to show her where Gabriella lived, and he knew he'd get mixed feelings by the end of this visit. On top of that he's wasn't supposed to be any where near this house according to Mr. Montez. Sharpay was waiting patiently for Gabriella to open the door.

"T, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy" Sharpay said knocking on the door.

"I'm behind you" Troy snapped

"It doesn't matter, just stop!" she snapped back.

"Why are we even here, Shar" Troy wined leaning against the door.

"I never came to her house" Sharpay explained.

"You sure chose the perfect time" Troy said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault you made an ass of yourself" Sharpay said ringing the door bell again.

"I did not make a – whoa!" Troy said falling into the house as the door swung open. Sharpay and Gabriella laughed and Troy rubbed his head and stood up. He collected himself and quietly walked to the side.

"Hey Brie, can we come in?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not sure" said Gabriella hesitantly.

"Okay, let's go" said Troy walking off the porch. Sharpay grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"Please Brie, he'll be good" said Sharpay letting go of his collar. Gabriella shook her head.

"It's not him. I'm just not sure if I can have guests" she said nervously.

"Come one, please" Sharpay pleaded. Troy sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little while" Gabriella said opening the door wider.

"Not that we want to stay long" muttered Troy, but Gabriella heard and couldn't take it.

"Do you have to be a pain in the-" Troy stopped her and finished

"Ass? Yeah, apparently all the girls think I am nowadays" Troy said walking into the house. Gabriella turned him around.

"Maybe it's because you're a big jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Me, a jerk? You're the one kissing losers like Mitch King" Troy yelled.

"You're the one making out with sluts like Lucia Ramirez" she yelled back.

"Well at least she doesn't kiss boys other than her boyfriend."

"If you believe that then you don't know her at all" she yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Just what I said dumb ass!" she yelled

"You know, cursing doesn't make you tough" Troy said folding his arms.

"Neither does yelling at girls who are younger than you" she said.

"Well I'm not trying to be tough" he said

"Good because you're not. You're weak Troy Bolton, weak" she said turning around. Troy thought about when his father said that to him.

"Take that back" he said seriously while grabbing her arm.

"And if I don't …" she said coming back toward him.

"You'll regret it" he said moving closer to her.

"Is that a threat? I hope you know I'm not scared of threats anymore so there's no point" she said grabbing his arm.

"You think I care?" he said. They were head to head. Their faces nearly touched and they were holding on to each other's arm.

"If you're going to kiss do it already. Don't let this tension rise" Sharpay said impatiently.

"We're not going to kiss!" both Gabriella and Troy said to her. Sharpay put her hands up and backed away.

"I wish we could just go back" said Gabriella backing away.

"Back to when" he asked

"Back to a time when you actually cared about me" she said tearing up. She ran into the kitchen and Sharpay hit Troy in the back of his head.

"What was that for" Troy asked rubbing his head

"For being an idiot" she said.

"Okay" he said walking into the kitchen. As he walked in Gabriella walked out. He stayed in the kitchen and looked around. His eyes wandered to two notes taped to the refrigerator from Gabriella's parents. He read them then bowed his head in shame. _What did I just do?_ he thought. He ran back into the living room and slid next to Gabriella on the couch. She moved away, next to Sharpay.

"T, leave her alone" Sharpay said running her hands through Gabriella's hair.

"I seriously can't" said Troy pulling a reluctant Gabriella to the side.

"Let go of me" she said trying to pull her arm away.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't tell me" he said letting go anyway.

"Tell you what" she said looking away.

"Tell me that your mom is gone for a week" he said looking into her eyes. She put her head down and tears streamed down her face. He reached for her face but she slapped his hand away.

"You don't care" she said wiping her eyes.

"Yes I do El- Gabriella" he said contradicting himself.

"Get real Troy. You don't call me Ella anymore. You hardly look me in the eye for more than two seconds. You even tried to make me jealous. Troy, you don't care about me" she said looking straight at him.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be talking to you right now" he said looking straight at her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Sharpay from the living room.

"We're not going to kiss!" they both yelled causing Sharpay to jump.

"I think you guys should go" said Gabriella walking away.

"No!" both Troy and Sharpay said while pulling her to the couch.

"Brie, what's so bad about your mom leaving for a week. My mom leaves all the time" said Sharpay putting her hand on Gabriella's knee.

"My dad will be here alone with me" said Gabriella putting her head down.

"So?" said Sharpay not getting the seriousness of the situation. Troy's eyes widened, not because he was scared, but because he was expectant. He was wondering how Gabriella would get herself out of this one.

"Well you see -" Gabriella interrupted Troy.

"It's okay, I got this" said Gabriella.

"What's going on?" asked Sharpay.

"My dad… he umm… he…he…rrr…rapes me" said Gabriella while stuttering.

"Oh sweetie…Oh God… I-I had no idea… Oh God" said Sharpay pulling Gabriella into a tight hug. Tears ran down both girls' faces as they buried themselves into each other's shoulder. Troy just stared, speechless. After a while they separated.

"That means you'll be here wit your dad…alone… for a week" Sharpay said finally understanding the situation.

"Now you're getting it" said Gabriella trying to lighten the mood.

"The hell you are!" said Sharpay causing both Troy and Gabriella to jump. "You're staying with me"

"My dad would be furious" said Gabriella shaking her head.

"He'll be furious when I get the police on him" Sharpay said smiling.

"Don't Shar. Don't even joke about that" said Gabriella seriously.

"You have to tell the police" said Sharpay putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"No Shar, we can't. Please don't" Gabriella begged.

"Okay I won't but if you need anything call me on you cell-" Troy interrupted.

"You have a cell phone?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, Mitch bought me one, problem?" said Gabriella lifting her head up. Troy shook his head and rolled his eyes. A small chuckle came out of Sharpay and Gabriella.

"As I was saying, if you need anything call me on your cell and I'll be here in five seconds" said Sharpay.

"Why not one second?" asked Gabriella.

"Hello… Hair" said Sharpay pointing to her head. Everyone laughed. All of the sudden Sharpay jumped across the chair and hit Troy playfully.

"How could you be so stupid? You knew her problem and you still acted like a jerk. You knew why she was dumb in romantic education" said Sharpay while hitting him.

"Thank you?" Gabriella said wondering if that was an insult. "Troy has something to tell you too" said Gabriella giving Troy the "do it" look.

"I do?" said Troy avoiding the pending situation. Gabriella nodded he head, he shook his, she nodded, and he shook. It continued for a while. She mouthed "you're weak" and he stuck his tongue out at her. Sharpay looked at both of them and smiled.

"Are you guys okay now?" Sharpay asked cheesing.

"I guess so" said Troy

"Are you guys going to go back out?" asked Sharpay.

"No" said Gabriella quickly

"Aww, I was hoping we could start again" said Troy sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter because you guys are a roller coaster. You kiss, you break up. You fight, you make up. Tomorrow you'll be enemies" said Sharpay.

"Hey, it's just Monday" said Roy. They all laughed and both of the girls jumped on Troy. They fell of the couch and landed on the floor and continued laughing. The enjoyment level was high, that is until the door opened and five men walked in. Of them were Gregory Montez and Jack Bolton. Both sides of the house froze. Troy put a pillow over his heads in an effort to hide his identity.

"Don't even try it" both Mr. Montez and Mr. Bolton said to Troy. He put the pillow back down.

"Does anyone want to talk" asked Mr. Montez.

"Do you?" asked Sharpay. Gabriella quickly put her hand over Sharpay's mouth.

"Actually I'm more of an action man" said Mr. Montez. Sharpay moved Gabriella's hand.

"I see, however some actions may not be good" said Sharpay. Troy put his hand over Sharpay's mouth.

"Where do these kids get off mouthing off to adults" said Mr. Montez moving closer to them. Both Troy and Gabriella grabbed one of Sharpay's arms and pulled her into the kitchen. Troy started the "advice session".

"Mouthing off to my dad, small problem. Mouthing off to her dad, huge problem" said Troy seriously.

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked.

"I … umm… I just know ok" he said.

"What are you hiding T?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Troy quickly.

"Bottom line, close your mouth" said Gabriella clamping Sharpay's lips together. Sharpay nodded and Troy led her out.

"So do I get the honor of knowing the name of this sassy maiden" said Mr. Montez walking around them.

"No not really" said Sharpay.

"Her name is Sharpay Evans" said Coach Bolton walking behind Mr. Montez.

"So Sharpay, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Montez nicely.

"Cut the crap, I know what you do" said Sharpay causing both Troy and Gabriella to shake their head in ignorance.

"Oh, okay. Now that we're on the same page, sit down" he commanded. Both Troy and Gabriella sat down. Sharpay stood up until Mr. Montez pushed her down.

"Although "pretty boy" and whore can't keep their mouth shut I'll make sure you do" he said standing still.

"How can you call your own daughter a whore?" Sharpay asked.

"Would you prefer bit?" he asked.

"You're a disgrace" said Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella put their head in their hands. _There was no point with her._

"You know what, it's getting late. Get the hell out of my house!" he shouted causing all three of them to jump. They all went for the door. Sharpay made it out but Coach Bolton stopped Troy and Mr. Montez stopped Gabriella.

"Guys come-" Sharpay was interrupted by a door being slammed in her face.

"Hi dad" said Troy nervously while his father was still holding on to him.

"Why are you here?" asked Coach Bolton.

"Why are _you _here?" Troy asked emphasizing you. His father dropped him.

"Is that any of your business? You better watch who you're talking to" said Coach Bolton giving Troy a kick.

"I was just hanging out with Sharpay… and Gabriella" said Troy saying the last part quietly

"Oh really" said Mr. Montez letting go of his daughter. Troy's hand found his way to Gabriella's and he held it tight. She didn't oppose it.

"Hold up. You promised us _her_, Greg" said one of the men. Gabriella began to shake.

"You are absolutely right" said Mr. Montez picking up Gabriella and throwing her across his shoulder. She continued to hit his back as tears streamed down her face. Troy got up and tried to run to her but his dad tackled him to the ground.

"As for you, your punishment is not to get a beat down, but something a little, something worse" Coach said grabbing both of Troy's arms. He made a notion and one of the men grabbed his legs. They swung him into the closet and locked the door from the outside. _It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic_ he thought as he tried to kick down the door. After a long while he heard a scream, and then a kick, a grunt, a whimper, and then a scream again. He kicked and punched until he had no more energy.

"Gabriella" he yelled as he gave one last effort to break down the door. He slid to the floor and after a couple of hours, drifted off to sleep. His father was right, this was a harsh punishment.

**Gabriella's POV (Mature)**

I am in so much pain, and there's still more to come. I'm lying down across my bed naked. My voice is sore from screaming and any movement hurts me. My dad said I have to endure two more men. It feels like hours. A man walked in with my father. I wiped then closed my eyes.

"Ready to have a good time?" I heard him say. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him lay on top of me. I opened my eyes and he was just in his boxers. I shuddered and started to shake.

"Don't be scared. It'll make both of us feel good" he said feeling my body. I wanted to kick him badly but my dad saw the look in my eyes and tied my legs to the bed. The man kissed me roughly and let his hands wander. He moved down to my neck and nibbled at it. I pushed him and away but he held me down with his hands. He moved down to my chest and began to roughly kiss it. He felt all around and squeezed which caused me to yell. He stopped and went back to kissing my lips roughly. I could feel his tongue in all corners of my mouth. It was so disgusting. I tried to push again but he held me down tighter.

"Do you want me to tie her arms down?" my father asked.

"No, that'd take the fun out of it" said the man entering me. I screamed again hoping someone would hear me but he just slapped me.

"Stop screaming!" the man yelled. From that moment on I was horrified. He continued to thrust in and out as I kept my eyes closed. Everything was silent except for his grunts and me whimpering every minute. All of the sudden my dad cell phone rings. He slowly picked it up, said a few words and passed it to me. His eyes were the scariest I'd ever seen. They were almost completely blackened and were like daggers.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"Hi Gabriella!" my mom said excitedly.

"Hi mom" I said trying to match her tone.

"How's everything?"

"Good" I lied.

"I miss you" she said

"I miss you too" I said

"Don't worry, Monday will be here soon enough" she said.

"Is there anyway you can be here sooner?" I asked. That got my dad even more upset.

"No Gabriella, this is a very important business trip" she said seriously.

"Ok" I said solemnly.

"I have to go now but I'll talk to you another time. Bye Gabriella" she said

"Bye M-" I was cut off by the sound of a dial tone.

"One more minute" my dad said to the man as he snatched his phone away from me. That made the man go faster and made it more painful. I screamed as a calming sensation came over him, he stopped and laid down next to me.

"How about one more time?" the man asked trying to get on top of me again. My eyes widened as I began pushing him off. My dad pulled him off and opened the door.

"You're way better than my wife. Hope to do it again" the man said to me as he walked out. I turned around and cried into my pillow. I felt so violated. My dad turned me around.

"This is your last guy. Do good and you can make it to school on time" he said opening the door.

"It's already Tuesday morning?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes it is"

"I didn't even get any sleep" I said sitting up.

"No, I let you get an hour and a half of sleep. You're lucky I'm nice" he said. A man walked in looking like he was in a motorcycle gang. He didn't waste any time. He kicked of his shoed and slid off his pants. He jumped on top of me and just entered me. He went really fast and hard. I screamed and he punched me in my face. I tried to push him off and he punched me in my stomach. Tears came wildly down my face as I tried anything to get him off. All of the sudden he got upset and started pounding on me. He was really strong so I felt myself going out of consciousness. My dad came over and stopped him. He went back to his original position. After a couple of minutes he took his member out and moved it up.

"No blowjobs!" my dad yelled. The man got upset and put back on his pants.

"I'll finish what I started" he threatened as he left.

"Go clean yourself up" my dad said s he left too. I sat up slowly and planted my feet onto the floor. I trudged to the bathroom and took a long shower. The water half cleansed my skin. I wet from my hair down to my legs, yet somewhere deep inside of me I still felt dirty. I felt disgusting. I felt as if it was my fault. I wasn't happy and I needed to be happy again. I thought about Lucia and how she was happy. Her appearance, attitude, and way with boys made her happy. Maybe that's what I'll do. Hopefully it's work.

**A/N**

**I hope you get what she's going to do. If not reread the last couple sentences. That's my first and the one before the last time writing descriptive scenes like that. It feels really odd to me because I don't usually write that sort of stuff but when you write a story like this, it's hard not to. Hope it was good enough. The HSM 3 trailer came out. It is awesome. GO check it out! R-E-V-I-E-W, what's that spells review!**


	17. Who's that girl?

Chapter 16: Who's That Girl

**This chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick and courtcourt1465978 for winning the review contest.**

**Chapter 16: Who's That Girl!?**

**No one's POV**

Troy entered the school sore and hungry. He slowly walked to his locker and saw both Lucia and Sharpay standing there, fortunately not fighting. He took a deep breath, a sip of his drink and continued.

"Hey boo," said Lucia giving him a kiss.

"Aren't you mad?" he asked

"Mad about what?" she asked

"That I missed our date yesterday." He said in a 'duh' way.

"We had a date?" she said clueless.

"Yeah we did." He said opening his locker.

"Oh, well I was doing…something," said Lucia looking away. Sharpay faked a cough.

"What was that something?" asked Troy taking Sharpay's hint.

"That's none of your business," Said Lucia lightly.

"I'm your boyfriend," said Troy a bit defensively.

"You won't be for long if you continue."

"Excuse me," Said Troy.

"Just saying," she said linking arms with him.

"Is that coffee?" asked Sharpay.

"Yep," said Troy taking a sip.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I stopped by Dunkin' Doughnuts on the way here," Said Troy.

"Why?"

"I needed a boost."

"Since when do you need a boost?"

"Since when did you start asking all of these questions?"

"Since you didn't tell me what happened yesterday," she said.

"Nothing," he lied.

"So nothing happened with both of your parents?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing at all we just talked," he lied again.

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said laughing.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea," he lied.

"Did you speak to her afterword?"

"No," said Troy actually telling the truth.

"Well, then what happened to her? What did she do?" asked Sharpay.

"I think we just found out," said Lucia with her jaw dropped to the ground. Sharpay was confused but then realized what Lucia was talking about. Troy was now confused. He could not figure out why the girls had their faces in such a position. Sharpay and Lucia turned Troy around. He looked at the entrance and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped to the basement. His heart did back flips, and his stomach contained butterflies. Troy was astonished, Lucia was pissed, and Sharpay was the same as always, confused. For they were all staring at Gabriella. She was not the same Gabriella, as a matter of fact she was a new hotter, sexier version of Gabriella according to the boys staring at her walk down the hall way.

Her hair was curly, not the same tame but wild flowing freely down her back. Wind some how entered the hall and blew her hair behind her beautifully. She had on a blue and black lace top with white ruffles. It was so small it could have been worn as a bra. Her stomach was out with not one thing that made it imperfect. Her skirt was black, edged with white lace. It was far above her knees. Black and white heels accented the entire outfit. She walked gracefully but vicious at the same time. Her heels clicked and her hair flowed. Her hips swayed as she walked.

Boys whistled and gazed, girls just glared. She was indeed genuine. Gossip was heard from the girls:

"Who does she think she is?"

"Is she trying to get attention?"

"She is such a b!"

"Watch what'll happen to her if she tries to get my man."

"Geek,"

"She actually looks nice,"

Other comments were made by the boys:

"She is hot,"

"I'd do her in a second,"

"Boy did she turn around,"

"She'll be on me in a minute,"

"She's even sexier than Lucia,"

"Boy will she come in handy,"

"She's totally mine,"

"Love at first sight,"

The hallway was full of chatter. Gabriella glanced at Sharpay and Troy. She grinned at them and Troy waved slowly. Lucia stomped her foot and pulled Troy away. But his eyes were fixated on the mysterious girl walking down the hall. He entered the home room classroom involuntarily.

Lucia put him next to his basketball friends and went to go sit with Anali and Lizette.

"Did you see Gabriella?" asked Jason.

"Boy was she-"Zeke was cut off by Sharpay.

"Say sexy, hot, slammin', or any other word like that and you will be girlfriend hunting," Said Sharpay pulling Zeke's ear. His friends laughed as he tried to weaken her grip.

"You know I love you, cookie," said Zeke pulling away.

"Right back at you honey bun," said Sharpay sitting down.

"Anyways if you don't scoop her up I will," said Jason to Troy. Jason was given a hard stare by Troy and took his comment back.

"Exes, off limits to friends, totally," said Jason looking away. Troy smiled and nodded.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Zeke.

"No reason," said Troy, shrugging. Sharpay slapped Troy's cup of coffee onto the floor.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"My coffee's spilled on the floor," Troy said plainly. Sharpay couldn't help but chuckle at his stupidness.

"I mean about this Gabriella thing," said Sharpay.

"I have no problem," said Troy getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get more coffee,"

"It's homeroom," she said

"Should I care, I want coffee," he said walking out. Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason looked at each other before each of them shrugged and got to work. Lucia and her friends were talking on the other side of the room.

"What are we going to do about that 10th grader?" asked Anali.

"She went from a total loser, to being surrounded by boys in one day," said Lizette.

"Don't remind me," said Lucia rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we could leave her alone and let her have her fun," said Lizette. Anali and Lucia gave her a crazy look.

"Or not," said Lizette.

"How about we show her she's not all that," said Anali.

"Keep going," said Lucia liking the way Anali was going.

"We should show her, you're better than her. That the boys like you more," said Anali.

"How?" said Lucia.

"At lunch she's going to sit with the boys, you go over there and strut your stuff. Bury her," said Anali.

"That's so mean," said Lizette.

"But good," she said correcting her self.

"So, it's agreed?" said Lucia. The girls nodded.

"Now that's why I hang out with you," said Lucia getting up and going outside to see where Troy went.

Later that day (Lunch time)

Lucia, Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke were walking to the cafeteria. Both couples's arms were linked. First was Zeke who wore an East High shirt and shorts. Then was Sharpay, wearing a white Abercrombie and Finch shirt and skirt. Next was Lucia wearing a tropical mini skirt and top, last was Troy wearing a long sleeve blue button up, jeans, and blue Nikes. They passed by Gabriella's locker. She was alone so Troy and Sharpay were going to talk to her but a senior came up behind her. They paused. Troy recognized this one.

His name was Bret Janson; he was on the school's varsity football and soccer team. Gabriella giggled at something he said and then dropped her books behind her. She bent down to pick them up slowly as Bret watched.

"Maybe she's nervous," said Troy. Sharpay and Lucia looked at him as if he was really dumb.

"She did that on purpose," said Sharpay.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was a mistake," said Troy.

"Troy, girls do that sometimes because they know a guy will look at their ass," said Lucia slowly.

"Really?" said Troy.

"Yes they do. It's like a flirt action. Don't you see Bret looking? It's working."

"She's totally flashing him," said Lucia.

"How does she know this?" asked Troy.

"I taught her everything she knows," said Sharpay proudly. Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Well apparently, you don't know that much either," said Lucia walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sharpay running up behind her.

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Troy walking up behind the girls. He took one last look at Gabriella and walked into the lunch room. Troy and Sharpay got on the line.

"Aren't you eating?" asked Troy to Lucia.

"I don't feel like eating," said Lucia.

"Anorexic," said Sharpay while coughing. Lucia rolled her eyes and went to the table.

"Troy, why are you not caring about Brie's sudden change?" said Sharpay.

"Because, it's just a phase, let her experience it and move on. It's nothing to worry about. Remember when I went through a phase?" said Troy.

"You mean last year?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, I turned totally emo for like a week," said Troy nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, we were all scared to be the next to you," said Sharpay laughing.

"Yeah, I was her age. She's going through some "things" and she needs to figure out her way. There's no harm in that," Said Troy shrugging.

"As I recall you cut yourself, skipped school, and cursed out your dad," said Sharpay looking up and thinking.

"And I regretted all of that later. Let her make some mistakes. She'll come back around sooner or later," said Troy looking over at the senior table where Gabriella was now sitting.

"Hopefully sooner," said Sharpay sadly.

"Shar, why is this such a problem?"

"They're two years older then her!"

"I'm a year older then her!"

"That's different. No junior would hurt a sophomore."

"Tell that to Gabriella," Troy said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," said Troy quickly.

"Do you realize that this could last more then a day? Look at all the attention she's getting," said Sharpay pointing to the table.

"It'll blow over," said Troy calmly.

"Hopefully before junior prom," said Sharpay picking up food and putting it on her tray.

"Why does that matter? She can't go, she's not a junior," said Troy putting food on his tray.

"About that…"

"Oh Shar," Troy whined.

"You know I have connections. I used them for her," Sharpay said walking back to the table.

"Shar, why did you do that? You know that's gonna cause problems,"

"Yep, especially because some seniors are going to crash our prom, and she's going to be there…" she said.

"She's going!" said Lucia.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"How dare she take away the one thing that is mine, I hate her!" shrieked Lucia.

"We know, we know," said Troy and Sharpay tiredly.

"I'm just going to go over there and um…talk to um…people," Lucia said getting up and going to the senior table. Troy eyed her suspiciously as she sat next to one of the seniors.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Lucia calmly.

"Talking about this cutie right here," Bret said putting his hand around Gabriella. She giggled but stopped when she realized the way she was giggling was childish. Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Well who wants cute when you can have sexy?" said Lucia flipping her hair. O's came from the boys at the table.

"Well I'm all in one and at least I'm not the jealous girl who comes over and tries to impress people she can never get when she has a boyfriend," said Gabriella grinning.

"Yet I'm still not the biggest slut at this table now am I?" said Lucia smirking. On the inside she wanted to cry and run. She wanted to speak the truth, the whole truth, to anyone who would listen. However she could not because of the new different, meaner Gabriella was now controlling her whole body. She created a facade of strength and power but it could easily be blown away. She thought of the other people who called her that. The people who made her think life was wasted on her. She became immediately defensive.

"What did you just call me?" said Gabriella with a harsh attitude.

"I called you a slut. Need I to spell it out? S-L-U-," before Lucia could say "T" Gabriella slapped Lucia straight across the face. Lucia's mouth hung open in surprise. She quickly back handed Gabriella sending her to the floor. Gabriella pulled Lucia's hair as she fell off the bench causing Lucia's head to collide with the table. Back at Troy's table everyone except Troy and Sharpay was chanting "Fight!" with the senior boys.

"Battle of the sluts," said Jason.

"Don't call her that!" said Troy.

"Which slut are you protecting?" said Jason.

"Stop saying that about her,"

"Who?" said Zeke.

"I don't know!" yelled Troy as he walked toward the door. Taylor and Kelsi stepped in front of it.

"Where do you think your going?" said Taylor.

"No where," said Troy as he began to trudge back to the girls fighting. Gabriella had stopped the fighting herself by stuffing Lucia's face in a hot bowl of soup. She was kicking and waving her arms but Gabriella just sat on her back calmly but bored. Troy looked at her and his heart dropped. It wasn't because his girlfriend was being beaten up by his ex. It wasn't because she looked bored. But it was because he looked into Gabriella's eyes. Some how beyond the make up and revealing clothes was still not the old Gabriella, but a smaller, more frightened version of her. He could tell there was an invisible wall that only he could see through. She was slowly dying and he wanted to just run over to her and kiss her. Her face brightened when she looked at him and smiled. He chuckled as he walked over to her. She stood up and fixed her hair and skirt.

"So, I guess I know now not to get on your bad side," said Troy looking at Lucia. Gabriella shrugged.

"Then again I just might spare you,"

"Oh really?" said Troy smiling.

"Yes. And you might want to help your girlfriend," said Gabriella looking at Lucia who was wiping her face off. Troy nodded and helped up Lucia. She slapped his hand away and stomped off. Troy and Gabriella laughed just before they looked at each other again and felt a spark. Troy shook his head back to reality just as Bret came over. Bret nodded at Troy as if he was saying hello. Troy returned the nod.

"You're tough, cutie" said Bret putting his arm around Gabriella.

"What can I say" said Gabriella smiling.

"You can surely stand up for yourself" said Bret.

"I guess so" she said shrugging.

"Let's go somewhere … private" said Bret looking down at her.

"Where" said Gabriella.  
"You'll see" said Bret pulling her outside. Troy followed behind them in an effort to find Lucia. He looked around and saw her coming out of a room. He passed Bret and Gabriella and ran up to her.

"You okay?" asked Troy

"Yeah" said Lucia calmly.

"Why are you so calm, you just stomped out of the lunchroom?"

"I'm ok now" she said. A senior came out of the same room and winked at Lucia. She smiled as he put something in her hand. Troy was confused, the senior walked down the hallway.

"What was that all about" asked Troy

"Nothing" she lied

"Nothing"

"Stop saying nothing, I know you're lying" he said as he tried to pry her fist open. He succeeded and a bracelet and a piece of paper fell on the floor. He picked them both up and examined them.

_Thanks for a good time, call me - Shane_

He had a shocked look on his face as he looked at her. She smiled nervously.

"We've been going out for not even a full week and you do … this!"

"It's not that serious Troy" she said

"I don't know what you really did. Actually, I'd rather not know. But what I do know is that you cheated on me!"

"It's not that serious. It's just a one time thing with him."

"With him?!" You do this with other guys!?" he yelled. Bret and Gabriella caught up to them.

Don't get mad that she has a better time with us than she does with you. She wasn't satisfied. You're not good enough Troy" said Bret.

"Shut up Jansen!" said Troy

"Poor little Troy. His girlfriend didn't want a boy. She wanted a man" said Bret grinning. Troy's eyes began to get darker, and Gabriella noticed the difference.

"Let's go Bret" said Gabriella trying to cool down the situation.

"Listen Troy-" Lucia was interrupted by Troy.

"No you listen! I'm leaving before I do something I'm going to regret. You can sleep with, go down on, or make out with whoever you want. I don't give a crap! Do whatever the hell you want! It's over! I'm done with you!" he yelled throwing the bracelet and note at her as he stepped behind her.

"You can't dump me! I'm Lucia Ramirez, head cheerleader. I dump boys, I don't get dumped. So you know what, I'm dumping you" she said folding her arms.

"Now you're just being dumb. If you want to be special I don't care. And they call me an ass, I guess they haven't met you" said Troy angrily. Lucia gasped and stomped away. Bret walked into the room. Gabriella was about to go in but Troy grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" said Troy softly.

"Who says I don't want to" she said walking into the room. Troy sighed and walked to his next class. He was frustrated and angry. He kicked a locker and pushed down a garbage can. He had just broken up with Lucia but he wasn't sad or depressed, he kept thinking about Gabriella. He thought about her smile, her touch, and her nervous but confident facial expression when she walked into the room. It was unbelievable but he still had feelings for her no matter how many times he denied it. His mind was once again crazy. He was straying from reality. Troy entered his next class and tried to focus. 8th period finally came and Troy went to Ms.Darbus's class. For some strange reason she continued to look at him in away he could not recognize. At the end of the period he confronted her.

"Ms.Darbus, I didn't get my report card" said Troy

"I know"

"Why?" he asked her

"Because I gave it to your father directly"

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't show it to him"

"Why wouldn't I want to show it to him? It's not like I failed a class" said Troy

"Actually Bolton you did. You failed my class"

"I did what!?" he yelled. Ms.Darbus gave him a hard stare.

"Sorry for yelling, but how could I fail your class?" he asked in a lighter tone but still holding in his anger.

"You didn't do the extra credit assignment. I've been helping her out. As a matter of fact I'm still helping her out. Just ask her" he said beginning to pace.

"I did, she said you didn't help her. That means you're lying to me. Liars are not to be trusted Bolton" she said. His anger was getting the best of him.

"I'm not lying!" he yelled. She stood up instantly. "Sorry again"

"I don't get it; all you had to do was show her around. You'll have to repeat this course next year" she said wit ha sigh.

"No, I can't. I really can't" he said pacing faster.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to go" he said walking out the door. He ran down the hallway and met up wit Sharpay

"Congratulations" she said excitedly

"On what"

"On breaking up with Lucia"

"That's a good thing?"

"For you"

"I don't know, maybe I was harsh"

"To that skunk bag, yeah right; she cheated on you" said Sharpay

"I know; what did I do to deserve this harsh punishment" Troy said dramatically as he dropped to his knees. Sharpay laughed and helped him up.

"Have you ever heard of Karma, T?"

"You mean that girl in our history class?" said Troy incompetently Sharpay shook her head.

"I mean, what goes around comes around…Whatever you do comes back to bite you…" she said slowly.

"Okay I get it, but what does that have to do with me?" Troy asked with a confused look on his face. However on the inside he figured out what she meant. Everything always goes back to that.

"Remember what you did to Brie. Yeah well, it came back to bite you" she said. Gabriella continued to click in his head.

"I guess so…Where…is…Gabriella" he asked,

"She said she was heading home, why do you want to know? Feel like apologizing?" she said grinning.

"Quite the opposite" he said running toward the door. He had a bone to pick with Gabriella, and he did not want to stay in the same building as his dad. He ran down the street and found the brunette he was looking for. He ran up behind her and before he could tap her she turned around and punched him straight in the face. He stumbled backward and held his nose as he blinked into reality.

"Oh my god Troy, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" Gabriella said leaning him against a tree.

"You sure do pack a punch" he said lifting his head.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think it'd be you" she said hesitating to touch him.

"Who'd you think it'd be? Is someone after you?" he asked quickly.

"No, no, no; at least I don't think so. But it doesn't hurt to stay alert" she lied nervously.

"True, so ummm…right, before I forget. I have to talk to you"

"Shoot pretty buy" she said pulling him back onto the sidewalk.

"Okay so um, I'll be straightforward. Did you tell Ms.Darbus I didn't help you?" he asked

"Yes, yes I did" she said normally.

"Well… Why!?"

"I was upset. You kinda… really hurt me" she said softly.

"Well it's not like you didn't hurt me. I felt a hurt I never felt before. I can honestly say I've been hurt a person can be hurt. Mentally, physically, emotionally; you have no idea—"

"I have no idea what you've been through! No, I don't because I have my own problems. You have and never will be able to feel my pain. You haven't been hurt in every way a person can, I have! Mentally, physically, emotionally, and last and definitely not least sexually. So unfortunately I still beat you. I see you still have some issues dealing with reality because every time I talk to you I end up crying my eyes out!" she yelled breaking into tears. Her wall was officially broken by none other than Troy Bolton. She ran down the block.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled from behind

"Go to hell" she yelled from far down the street. _Believe me I'll be there in a couple of hours _he thought as he walked down the street. He looked farther down and saw Gabriella who was now walking. All of the sudden a white van stopped next to her. A tall buff man came out and began to drag her into the car. Troy began to jet down the street. Gabriella was kicking and waving her arms but she couldn't speak because the man's hands covered her mouth. He threw her into the back seat and sat in the passenger seat. Troy arrived just as the car sped away. He let out a frustrated yell and continued to run. However it was no use, the car was long gone.

**A/N**

**That was quite a chapter. If you want to see the pictures of Gabriella's and Lucia's outfit just add your email address in your review. As you can see some details are great in some places and others are not needed. Hopefully I put them in the right placed. This took a while to write so the next one should come out in a week and a half tops (probably a week) .Your choice!! Review!!**


	18. Consequences Suck!

__

**_This chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick and courtcourt146597 for winning the review contest and being so cool with waiting. Also to my friend Mariah that was writing a part in this chapter that was too graphic for me. __I'm sorry but I don't have a computer at home, I've been gone on vacation but school started for me so I can type more. I'm so thankful for any of my readers that stay with me. This is for you._**

_**Chapter 17: Consequences Suck!**_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_My head was pounding because I hit against the floor when I was thrown in the van. I began to scream and the man leaned over the seat and slapped me._

"_If you don't stop screaming you are going to suffer more than you have to" he said. I shut up wishing I was dressed differently, hopefully he didn't notice. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a pair of eyes that were so dark they seemed black. I became even more afraid and began to shake. The van suddenly came to a halt. I started sobbing quietly. What did he want with me?_

"_You see. I'm only here because I never finished what I started" he said turning around and staring at me. I started sobbing uncontrollably because I realized I had seen his face before. He was the one who wanted me to give him what my dad called a "blow job". I don't know what that is but I don't want to find out. I began kicking wildly but he just ignored it, climbed over the seat and laid down on top of me. I shivered because of the new weight. I felt something pushing out against my legs._

"_Open Wide" he told me sternly._

_His lower body came closer to my face. I had no idea what was going to happen. I started to scream when out of the blue he jammed his member into my mouth. He began to thrust in and out. I began to choke and cough in agony. Tears burst form my eyes and I tried to push him off. My throat was burning as I tried with all my might to push him away. This was just too much. What did he expect me to do, eat it? That gave me an idea. I bit down as hard as I could. He yelled in pain and tumbled backward hitting his head at the top of the van. I sat up and tried to leave but the door was locked I tried to look for the button to press for the door to open. I saw the man in the driver's seat get up and walk around the car, luckily he was an idiot. I looked around for anything I could use to escape. I pulled the head off the passenger seat and held it tight in my arms. As the driver opened the door I hit him in the head repeatedly until he dropped to the floor outside. I jumped out the car and ran down the street. I didn't know where I was or where I as going but I just ran. After a while I collapsed onto the ground and fainted. _

_I woke up to find a pair of electric blue eyes staring right at me. I was in the hands of the "infamous" Troy Bolton, literally. He was holding me bridal style. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was far from the ground, as if I was floating. He smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. _

"_Where am I?" I asked quietly_

"_You're in my arms in the South Side of Albuquerque" he answered._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_No, not really" he said honestly._

"_Oh, aren't we lucky" _

"_We can do without the sarcasm" Troy said sighing._

"_Sorry, I'm just not right, right now" I said shaking. He exhaled in relief._

"_Totally understandable, any way I'm just walking toward the West side. I'm guessing Sharpay's house is the closest" said Troy sweetly. _

"_Oh, ok" I said tiredly. _

"_Feeling tired?" he asked_

"_No, I just feel like having silence for a while. My mouth is sore" I said_

"_No comment" he said_

"_You do realize that when you say no comment you actually are commenting" _

"_I thought you were staying quiet" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and smiled. After a while my eyes slowly closed, however I still felt his eyes softly gazing down at me. _

_I was woken up by a drop of water. I looked up and Troy was sweating, not overly sweating, but the type you just laugh at after he's worked "so hard". It was actually kind of cute._

"_I think that snail on the ground is actually passing us" I said. He got startled and looked down. _

"_Ha Ha. You're not the lightest person" he said in a matter of fact kind of way. _

"_But I'm tired" I whined. _

"_Who's the one carrying you?" he asked_

"_You"_

"_Who had to walk all the way here?"_

"_You" I said_

"_So who's going to be a good girl and come down" Troy said raising his eyebrow._

"_Me" I said sadly. He bent down and I stepped on the ground. I wobbled and he held me still, then we continued to walk. _

"_You know it's actually safer if you're on your own than if you're in my arms because here on the West Side I'm a wanted man, and I don't mean that in a good way" he said seriously. _

"_I'm scared Troy" I said while shaking. He stopped and faced me, holding my shoulder._

"_Whatever happens as long as we're together its cool right?" he said smoothly._

"_Promise?" I said softly. He looked directly into my eyes into me. His yes just made me want to take back everything I ever said or did. _

"_Here's my promise" he said reaching into his pocket. I realized what he might be getting out and when I remembered I still have Mitch's necklace on my vanity. I really wanted everything to just stop, him, Mitch, me; everything. I didn't want to take on another problem but I didn't want to hurt Troy either. Two wrongs don't make a right. He pulled out a gold necklace wit ha letter T on it. He put it around my neck then waited expectantly for my response._

"_T as in Troy?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_Well…uh… yea" he said shyly. I smiled and gave him a hug. Before it got too intimate I pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry Troy but I'm still going out with Mitch, I can't do this" I said turning my head. He walked around me. _

"_I'm not trying to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable doing. I'm just trying to get back to where we started, back to the beginning before we started this frenemy stuff. I'm done with Lucia. You can still be with Mitch. I just need to see you happy because when you're happy I'm happy. So just tell me, can we start back at the beginning?" he said gazing at me. I looked down at the necklace. It was nice that he wanted to do this. _

"_I'm sorry I don't recall meeting you. I'm Gabriella Montez, and you are…"I said reaching my hand out. Troy laughed and caught on._

"_Troy Bolton, nice to meet you" he said shaking my hand. _

"_So Troy, want to play a game?"_

"_Sure, which game?" _

"_Tag, you're it" I said tapping him then running. He caught up to me and held me by the waist. He spun me around and I laughed as we twirled down the street. All of the sudden one of my heels came off and collided with someone's face. I'm guessing Troy heard it too because he stopped. The boy my shoe hit was glaring at me. The heel made a small impression on his cheek. He walked up to me and Troy stepped in between us. _

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" Troy said pushing the boy away._

"_She did, but wildcat girls are an exception" the boy said looking directly at me. _

"_Troy, who is he?" I whispered in his ear._

"_That's the West High Knights basketball captain, AKA my enemy" he whispered back._

"_Enough with the chit chat. Step aside Bolton" Sean said trying to push Troy, but he wouldn't budge. _

"_Do you want me to do to you what I did last time?" Troy said grinning._

"_That's impossible" said Sean snapping his fingers. Five other boys appeared instantly. _

"_Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Sean said calmly._

"_I think I like it the hard way" I said putting one foot behind me and lifting my fists up. Troy looked at me in surprise and smiled. Sean snapped his fingers again. As they moved in I got an idea. I stepped in front of Troy and told him to hold on tight to my waist. He complied and I tightened the straps of my heels. _

"_Shall we" I said smiling._

"_Lets" Troy said "Oh my gosh it's Vanessa Hudgens" he said excitedly pointing behind them. They all turned around and we took advantage of the moment. He spun me around, hitting all of them in their head. They finally fell to the floor and Troy let me go. I immediately ran to Sean and started kicking him. I don't know why but I just let all my anger out on him. Troy literally had to pull me away from Sean and hold me until we were a block away. I smiled triumphantly the whole time. We finally got to Sharpay's house and she gave me a huge hug. I tried to breathe and only a little bit of air came through my lungs. Troy laughed as he enjoyed me struggling._

"_Help me" I mouthed _

"_No" he replied shaking his head. She finally let go and looked me up and down._

"_First thing we have to do is change you out of those clothes" she said looking at my revealing clothe. She pulled me to her room, and pushed me in the bathroom. _

"_Don't come out until you're showered and changed" she said handing ma and outfit and towel. I nodded and closed the door. As I undressed I heard Troy and Sharpay talking outside._

"_So what brought you here?" she asked. _

"_My shoes" he said._

"_No really, I mean right here right now" _

"_Well we were in the South-"_

"_You were in the South?!" she shouted. _

"_Well Gabriella was taken there"_

"_By who?"_

"_Someone in a van" _

"_What!"_

"_But she escaped"_

"_How"_

"_I don't know, we never discussed it"_

"_Why?"_

"_Would you want to talk about something like that right away?_

"_No, not really"_

"_The there's your answer" _

"_Okay, well then how did you find her?"_

"_She was on the floor"_

"_Thank God you got to her first" _

"_I know" said Troy taking a deep breath._

"_So did you carry her here?"_

"_Three fourths of the way" he admitted. I heard a gasp. "She's not a baby"_

"_Have I ever told you you're nice?"_

"_No"_

"_Good" she said, I chuckled. _

"_I don't hear a shower running" said Sharpay knocking on the door. I quickly turned on the faucet and entered the shower. The water pored down my skin and relaxed my nerves. I looked down and was surprised I didn't see any dirt. I felt that way on the inside. Maybe I just needed another way to cleanse myself. I turned the faucet the farthest it would go on the cold side. Blood rushed quickly through my body. I put my head back and shivered. I stayed there for a while until I could hardly feel my body. I sat down, the water pounding on my body. The circulation in my body began to decrease fast. I could faintly hear a knock on the door, then the juggling of keys. My arms and legs slowly began to get numb. My breathing began to get even slower. All of the sudden a towel was thrown over the op of the shower. I threw it back over with whatever energy I had left._

"_Don't make me pull you out of there myself" said Sharpay angrily while throwing the towel back over. I slowly put the towel on and slid open the shower door._

"_Oh my god! You look so pale" she said putting one arm around me. She pulled into the room as I shivered uncontrollably, I couldn't speak. She went in her closet and took out two comforters and wrapped them around me. She laid me back and put another cover over me. Trot walked in and froze instantly._

"_What happened?" he asked sitting next to me._

"_Brie tried to freeze herself" said Sharpay trying to occupy herself. Troy looked at me in disbelief._

"_T-t-t-that i-i-is n-n-n-n-not t-t-t-r-r-rue" I said through my chattering teeth. _

"_So what were you doing, inviting Iceman for a shower" she said sarcastically. _

"_Shar are you mad?" asked Troy._

"_Yes I'm mad T. You told me this wouldn't affect her. You told me this wasn't serious. Now look, still think we shouldn't go to the police" she said sitting on the other side of me._

"_N-o, n-n-o police" I said trying to talk properly, but sadly I couldn't._

"_You don't have a say in this. You stopped making smart decisions when you turned that faucet" she said pulling one of he comforters over my mouth._

"_Ok, I'm going right now" said Troy slipping his feet into his sneakers. I meant to say something but all that came out was a sneeze. Troy left and I buried myself in the sheets. I heard a door close and I sat up. I looked around and I saw no one. I threw all the sheets off of me and felt a cold breeze overcome my body. I tried to stop shivering but it was way too cold. I hope the sun will warm me up. I silently and slowly opened the door and tip toed down the hall way. I saw Shar fixing her hair in the mirror in the living room. I started some James Bond movements hoping she wouldn't see me. I need to get out and go home without being noticed._

"_It's funny how a girl like you would underestimate the power of a mirror" she said still fixing her hair. I stood up solemnly._

"_Why are you still wearing those old clothes? I told you to put on the new set I gave you" she said walking toward me._

"_Shar I really have to go" I said trying to look past her._

"_Not until you cha—aww, that's so cute" she said looking at the necklace I got from Troy._

"_Troy gave it to me"_

"_That's obvious Brie. Where else could the T come from, Trevor?" she said holding it in her palm._

"_I know, it's just nice to say that" I said smiling._

"_Aww, so sweet. But coming back to the matter at hand, you're not leaving until you change" she said folding her arms._

"_Shar, I don't have time. I need to get home before he does" I said._

"_And if you don't" she said_

"_If I don't then…" I said hoping she'd catch on. She thought for a second then it caught on._

"_Oh, right; go, go, go. Take my limo, hurry" she said pushing me out the door. I laughed and ran toward the limo and hopped in. I finally got to my house and slowly walked in._

"_We're in here" my dad called. We? I walked in and saw my dad and the blowjob guy sitting down in the living room. I took a deep breath then walked further in. My father looked me up and down._

"_Since when did you start wearing stuff like this" he said pointing at my clothes._

"_It's quite a turn on isn't it?" the other man said._

"_Yes, yes it is" my father said. I became disgusted and turned around._

"_Come here!" commanded my father. I turned back around and slowly walked toward them. The man tried to pull me on his lap but my father pulled me away and shook his head at him. _

"_Do you think about what you do before you do things?" my dad asked. I nodded and the man scoffed._

"_That's a fing lie and you know it" yelled the man causing me to flinch. _

"_Calm down Dan" my father said calmly. _

"_Both of you made bad decisions. Dan, you tried to keep her all to yourself without paying. Gabi, you hurt him physically. You made an even worse decision" he said._

"_How is what I did worse?! I tried to protect myself!" I yelled to my father, he stood up._

"_Yes it is worse. Now he gets a half hour free. It's in the contract. So wait till I get my hand on you" my dad said walking around me in circles. Out of the blue someone began banging on the door._

"_Open up! It's the police!" they yelled from the other side of the door. My dad glared at me and went to answer the door. Dan pulled me into his lap. I tried to get up but he clamped both of my eyes to his legs._

"_I can't wait for our time together. The only way my package can heal is if it gets back in the game" he said kissing my neck. I shuddered and tears began to come down. I tried to focus on what was going on at the door as he felt my body._

"_Yes officers, how may I help you?" said my father calmly._

"_Can you account for your daughter's whereabouts in the last two hours?" asked one of the police._

"_Yes, she was in school. Then she came here" lied my father_

"_Nothing happened in between that?" asked the other policeman._

"_No sir, nothing at all" he said._

"_We have reason to believe your daughter was kidnapped"_

"_That's quite impossible. She's right here in the kitchen. Let me go get her" said my dad. Dan pushed me off of him and I stumbled forward. My dad eyes us both suspiciously._

"_Why the hell are you crying?" he said quietly but stern. I wiped my eyes._

"_No reason" I said quickly. My dad grabbed both of my wrists and began to squeeze. His rough hands dug into my wrists. They tightened around me, cutting into my skin._

"_Let go of me!" I screamed. I struggled to pull my arms away but he was too strong. His fingers dug into my wrists squeezing harder and harder until began to cut of the circulation. I tugged and jerked my arms up and down but he didn't loosen his hold. In fact his hands gripped even harder. Dan covered my moth before I could scream again. I couldn't free myself. The pain, the intense pain, shot down my arms, sides and whole body._

"_I give the orders Gabi. So you are going to do exactly as I say and you can bet your ass off you'll feel way more pain if you don't. I don't know what you did but you're still going to get it later. You're going to tell them everything was a lie, whoever told them was lying, and that nothing is wrong. You're going to stop crying, wipe your eyes, put on a smile and walk out there or so help me…" he said angrily. I shook my head repeatedly. His grip became tighter. Tears escaped my eyes once again. There was a knock on the door._

"_Is everything okay in there" asked one of the policeman. _

"_Everything is fine. I'm just waiting for her to finish eating" replied my father still holding on to me. _

"_It's okay as long as she's in there. We're in no hurry"_

"_Good" whispered my father."How dare you say no to me! You'd be in for it right now if they weren't here. You are going to follow my lead and do as I say!" he said gripping so tight I could hardly feel my arm._

"_Okay" I whispered silently._

"_Good girl" he said letting go of my wrists. I tried to get the feeling back into them as I took deep breaths and walked over to them with him._

"_Are you Gabriella Montez?" one of the police officers asked._

"_Yes, yes I am" I said normally._

"_Have you been here the entire time?" _

"_Yes I have" I lied _

"_So you were never taken anywhere against your will?" _

"_No, I was here doing my homework up in my room" I said._

"_I thought you were in the kitchen" the police officer asked. My dad pinched me in the back of my arm. I winced. _

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, everything is fine. I meant to say kitchen, honest mistake" I said quickly._

"_Ok, sorry for the inconvenience. Before I forget, do you know this child" said the police man looking back at the car as the other walked toward it. I looked past them and saw someone shaking their head from inside the car. The man pulled out the sandy hair blue eyed boy, ignoring the glare he was getting. _

"_Is this what you call anonymous?" asked Troy walking up to the porch._

"_The anonymous option is only available when there is a real crime"_

"_Hello! Real crime here!" said Troy_

"_So why is she right here and has always been here" asked the other police officer._

"_She's right here because she escaped, then went to the house we went to, then she came… here" he said realizing something. _

"_Young lady is this true" the police officer asked me. I looked at Troy then at my dad. Both expected a different answer. The only thing that was on my mind was the consequence of my decision. No matter what I did I'd get hurt. The dilemma was just which would hurt me more._

"_Its ummmmm… well you see..." I said trying to stall. Both Troy and my dad raised their eyebrows; I groaned. My father bent down._

"_Time is ticking Gabi. Do as you're told… or else" said my dad. I began to shake and Troy noticed immediately._

"_Maybe you should speak to her separately" said Troy to the officers._

"_Nice try but she's scared without me" my dad said_

"_She's scared with you!" Troy shouted_

"_And this coming from someone who lied about her being kidnapped!"_

"_What lie, it's the truth!"_

"_Yeah, like someone would want to hurt my daughter"_

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me! You—" _

"_Troy!" I said before he could say any incriminating info._

"_You're just a lying, mischievous, neighbor trying to get attention. There's no way my daughter could have been kidnapped or hurt in my care. Your allegations are false, case closed" my dad said calmly._

"_No case is still open I know what I saw" Troy said_

"_Look, the case is done. She's right here. She's in no danger, never was. But just for you I'll do routine questions. Do you have any proof?" the other officer asked._

"_Yes, she's right here" he said looking at me. I looked away and felt a sharp pain in my back._

"_No Troy…um, nothing happened to me" I said trying not to look at him. His face fell. _

"_Ella" he said in disbelief. My heart dropped, he had actually called me Ella. He was trying to care, to help, but I had not choice. I had to lie for everyone's sake. It killed me to see him like that. A tear came down my face and I quickly wiped it. _

"_Sorry Troy" I whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. His sadness turned into a mixture of anger and disappointment. He shook his head._

"_Like you said, Silence is tiring. So you must be worn out" he said looking away. I could see a lot of disappointment in his eyes. _

"_I think it's time we took you home" said one of the policemen grabbing Troy's shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily._

"_I'll take myself home, or am I lying about that too?" he said walking backward._

"_He may be right. You should escort him straight to his father" said my dad. The policemen nodded and took a reluctant Troy into the car. My dad closed the front door and looked at me angrily. I backed away and accidentally bumped into Dan. He held my arms behind my back and my dad punched me in the stomach twice. I bent down punched my back into the ground, knocking the air out of me. I fell to the floor and curled up, holding my stomach. _

"_I'm not done with you" he said grabbing hold of my hair. He dragged me up the stairs and into my bedroom. If anyone actually cared or listened to what was going on inside the house they would have heard the screams that erupted from me in hat bedroom for hours. I was so relieved when dad left the house for a couple of hours, but believe me; unsupervised evil with Dan is not fun._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS_

_I woke up the next morning in pain, tired, hungry, and sick. I sat up and groaned. My stomach gurgled and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I took the pill my dad left for me and went to change. I put on a three fourths sleeve light blue shirt, light colored jeans with a light brown belt and flats.(What she wore in when there was me and you)I combed my hair until it was wavy then put in a low ponytail to one side. Last, I put on the necklace Mitch gave me and went downstairs. I tried to sneak out the door but Dan appeared in front of me. _

"_Aren't you going to make me breakfast?" he asked grinning._

"_I have to get to school" I said nervously._

"_Don't make me call your dad" he said evilly. I rolled my eyes and headed for the kitchen. I turned on the stove and started making some eggs. All of the sudden I heard him breathing heavily from behind. He grabbed my butt and I slapped his hand away. He pressed himself against me and held me tight. I tried to move but I couldn't. He kissed my neck then positioned himself as he unzipped his zipper. I reached for the pan but he grabbed my hand. _

"_I hope you're not trying to hit me with that pan, because if you were you'd be in trouble" he said deviously. I thought of a new plan just as he was about to…you know_

"_Good morning Dad" I lied causing Dan to back up and slide into one of the kitchen chairs. I picked up the pan, put the eggs in a plate and passed it to Dan. I grabbed my book bag and ran toward the door._

"_Enjoy your breakfast" I said smirking as I walked out of the house. I ran to school and slipped into first period. I turned to find Mitch smiling at me. I waved at him and looked forward. Later that day during free period I waited for Mitch at his locker. I saw him down the hall. He noticed me and walked over, angrily. I pulled on my ponytail and took a deep breath._

"_Why did I have to hear about you and some seniors from people in the hallway!" he said standing in front of me._

"_Because they were talking" I said shyly trying to lighten the mood._

"_I don't see anything funny here! Why would you mess around with seniors?!" he yelled at me. I decided to turn the tables. _

"_You know I just thought I'd have a friend with benefits while I had a boyfriend. Does that ring a bell?" I said causing him to scoff. _

"_You know what, move on. Troy got hurt, it worked, move on with your life. Stop being such a bi" he said annoyed. _

"_What gives you the right to call me that?! And that was to hurt Troy! Everything was to hurt Troy?!"_

"_Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner" he said harshly._

"_Shut up Mitch! Just shut up! All I want is the sweet, polite, proper Mitch I used to know!" I yelled at him._

"_That Mitch is long gone. He left right after his girlfriend became a whore!" _

"_I'm not a whore. I didn't sleep with them!"_

"_Yeah but you came pretty damn close!"_

"_I'm not going to stand here and be ridiculed by the likes of you!" I said walking away. He roughly grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the lockers. I slid down to the floor. He bent down and forcefully kissed me. I immediately pushed him away and he slapped me straight across the face. It stung for the first few seconds. _

"_Nobody and I mean nobody, says no to Mitch King" he said putting his finger in my face. I moved it away. _

"_You… are a monster! To think that just for a second I may have liked you. You disgust me!" I yelled. _

"_I beat Bolton for you and did my job. I made Bolton jealous and I took his girl. I don't need you anymore, slut!" he said walking away. "Oh and by the way, if it wasn't clear, we're done. You're poison stay as far away from me as you possibly can." He said not looking back. I felt hurt, not because my relationship was done, but because I hurt Troy in the process. I was too naïve to realize what Mitch was doing. He was using me for his own personal gain. I needed to speak to Troy and tell him how I feel. Hopefully he still cared about me. I sold him out and mostly got him in a lot of trouble. Why do I always end up hurting him? I silently cried into my knees in the hallway. After a few minutes I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned and saw Sharpay smiling brightly. I just shook my head and leaned it against my locker._

"_What's wrong?" she asked softly._

"_Mitch and I broke up" I said quietly. _

"_Is that really why you're crying" she said knowing there was something else. I shook my head again. _

"_I'm thinking about Troy" I said._

"_Speaking of Troy, did you see him today? He wasn't in any of his classes" she said._

"_He didn't come to school today?" I asked_

"_No, you know it's a real coincidence" she said thinking. _

"_What is?" _

"_The fact that Troy is only absent three times a school year, and it's always after report cards" she said_

"_You don't say" I said putting two and two together._

"_He must not want to see the teachers" she said. I ignored her comment and followed up what I was thinking. _

"_What has Troy told you about his dad?" I asked standing up._

"_Just that he's strict when it comes to grades and sports" she said standing up next to me. _

"_Oh great, where is he now?" I said beginning to walk._

"_Troy or Coach Bolton?" she asked. I stared at her. "In the gym" she said. I ran there with her behind me. We stopped in front of it._

"_I need you to go in there and ask Coach where Troy is." I said to her._

"_Why can't you do it?" _

"_There's a specific reason that I just can't explain right now" I said. She shrugged and entered. I looked through the small square window and watched her. She walked up to him, said something, got a reply, she spoke, then I heard him yell "leave now!" and she came back. _

"_He said it's none of my business and I shouldn't be wondering about "family relations" she said in a monotone voice. _

"_Okay this is bad? I don't get it, what is going on?" she said._

"_You're no help to me if you don't know anything… Troy's being abused by his dad" I said slowly. Her eyes widened and she began hyperventilating. I held her shoulders and told her to breathe. _

"_Wait a minute; this explains why he's always wearing long clothes. Wait another minute, Troy not being here is a bad thing" she said. I waited as she realized things. _

"_This means my own best friend didn't tell me about his personal life. Oh my god, Coach Bolton is so cruel. I'm so dumb for not realizing this for so long" she said quickly._

"_Done now?" I asked impatiently._

"_No; I can't believe this is happening! I need a manicure! Okay, I'm done now" she said, finally satisfied. _

"_Okay, so what are we going to do now?" I said thinking aloud._

"_No one comes to school the day of the prom so just go by his house later, relax tomorrow, and see him at the prom" she said calmly just as the bell rang._

"_Wow, that didn't even feel like 45 minutes" I said walking toward the lunch room. Sharpay gasped and turned me around._

"_Why is your face red?" she asked _

"_I was crying…"_

"_No, it's a darker red than that. Did someone hit you" she asked. I looked away. "Tell me!"_

"_Okay fine, it was Mitch" I said._

"_When I get my hands on him I'm going to—" I pulled her backward. _

"_You're going to do nothing" I told her._

"_But-"_

"_No"_

"_But-"_

"_No" I said_

"_But-"_

"_Stop with the buts and just don't do anything" I said sternly._

"_He's so lucky you're nice" she said calmly. I just laughed. _

"_Something wicked this way comes" she said._

"_Huh?" I said just as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find Mitch._

"_What do you want?" I said looking away._

"_Everything I ever gave you" he said. Sharpay gasped and stepped in front of me._

"_How dare you-" I stopped her._

"_No Shar, don't. He wants it, let him have it" I said reaching into my bag. I took out the cell phone he gave me and slammed it into the phone. Then I took the necklace from around my neck and threw it on the floor too. I stomped on them both until they broke into tiny pieces. Then I scooped up the pieces and poured them into his hand. He tossed them and grabbed my arm._

"_You touch her and I'll stick my heel so far down your throat you won't be able to breathe" she threatened. He let go of my arm and walked toward the lunchroom. _

"_And by the way, your pick up lines suck!" she shouted from behind him. We laughed as we entered the lunchroom. At the end of the day I met up with Taylor and Kelsi by my locker._

"_On Monday you are going to tell me everything that happened at the prom, and I want details" said Taylor leading me out the door._

"_Yeah, no holding back anything; that means kissing, dancing, or flirting" said Kelsi_

"_Yeah, and anything that has to do with T-R-O-Y" added Taylor._

"_Definitely"_

"_Okay I get it. You guys want info. That's the least I could do" I said. _

"_What time does it start?" asked Kelsi curiously._

"_7:30" I answered _

"_That means you're coming at…" asked Taylor_

"_8:00"_

"_Good. What time does it end" asked Taylor_

"_12:00"_

"_Which means it'll really be over at…"_

"_One ish" I said._

"_You learn so fast. I feel so proud" said Taylor pretending to tear up._

"_Okay so have lots of fun because I know I won't see you tomorrow" said Kelsi giving me a hug._

"_Yeah and don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Taylor fixing my hair. I smiled and gave her a hug. We walked out the building and stopped at the fork in the road. _

"_Okay so I'll see you Monday ladies" I said walking backward in the direction of my house. _

"_Bye Gabs" they both said walking backward in their directions. I turned around and walked down the street. I decided that I should do what Sharpay said. So I went to Troy's house and rang the bell. I waited and there was no answer. I tried to see if I could hear anything but no luck. I gave up and went home. Luckily no one was there. I quickly made some toast and ate it so I could go to sleep before my dad came home. As I lay in my bed, so many things passed through my head. I thought about how good I'd feel in four days when my mom finally came home. How Troy probably got in so much trouble because of all my lies. He probably was so weak he couldn't make it to the door. I needed to talk to him, apologize and try to build back the bridge he's been trying to build for a while. Both of us had some consequences because of what we did, and what I did. And knowing our fathers they both sucked._

_**TRIVIA Question: What are Troy and Chad's jersey numbers?**_

_**A/N**_

_**That was long and terrible. There will be some Troyella in the next chapter. I'm still deciding whether to put the prom in the next chapter or the one after because something important happens between then. Also, if you guys can tell me whether my writing has improved between the first chapter and this one I'll be grateful. Isn't Gabriella so lucky? LOL Review! Again I'm so, so sorry for the long update.**_


	19. Tears of a Wildcat

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever read or reviewed the story (this is not the last chapter),and won the contests, I would add names but I have to put it up in the next minute, Thanks for waiting and being patient. I'm sorry for taking so long but it's now or never and I can't just scream or walk away.**_

**Chapter 18**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was awoken by a kick to the stomach twice. I wrapped my arm around it as I sat up. In front of me stood my father in his black and white pajamas frowning down on me.

"Get up and make breakfast, or you'll be late, and you know what'll happen if you are" he said walking out the room and slamming the door. I yawned and stood up. I opened the blinds letting the morning sun brighten my room in ways I never could. I ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, for a second he actually looked like a real, regular dad. I turned on the stove and started making pancakes.

"I heard you were in Coach Bolton's business yesterday" he said, his face still buried into the newspaper.

"No I wasn't" I said calmly.

"Are you insinuating he and I are liars?" he asked putting down the paper. I continued to face the stove, not daring to look back.

"No, I just think you are mistaken" I said kindly.

"So you did not send Ms. Evans to do your bidding. Were you also _not _wearing a blue shirt that day?" he said enunciating not. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _How was I going to get out of this one?_ I decided to cave.

"I needed to know" I whined.

"You weren't supposed to know. I forbade you from seeing him!" he shouted. I jumped causing a plate to fall and break on the floor.

"It's not what you want; it's about me and how I feel!" I replied.

"Need I remind you that what I say goes? You know, I think will remind you" he said standing up. I ran upstairs and into my parents' room. It now smelled like cigarettes and whiskey. I searched for his cell phone as I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I went back to lock the door then continued my search. It was underneath a pile of dirty clothes. I unlocked the door and pretended to talk.

"Hi Mom!" I said as he walked in. He froze in place and sent dagger with his eyes.

"Yea, everything's fine"

"Dad's great, he's absolutely perfect. Actually he's not here right now but I'll tell him to call-" I was interrupted by the sound of a ringtone, his ringtone. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. Then everything stood as still as the moon. He finally dived into me, sending me crashing to the wall. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the room, down the stairs, and back into the kitchen. Once he let go I stood up but he grabbed me before I could run. He kicked me backward, sending me into the stove. I felt fire and pulled my hand back. I yelled in pain and the burning sensation ran through my body. He slapped me to the floor; the glass there pricked my skin and began to deepen. He began kicking me all over. Pain swallowed my body as I lay helplessly on the floor. The smell of burning pancakes drifted across my nose as I slowly retreated from consciousness.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling. After a while I sat up and looked around, the kitchen was spotless. Even the glass that used to be under me was gone. I just ignored it and went upstairs, took a shower, then changed into sweats. I wanted to leave for a little while, go to the place I go to when I needed to relax. So I ran out the door and went to the abandoned beach.

**No one's POV**

The sun was beginning to hide behind the waves. The sea roared, communicating with the boy gazing into it. Gabriella slowly dragged her feet through the sand, trying to avoid the pending conversation. She stared at Troy, sitting down with his hands wrapped around his knees staring into the ocean. His sandy hair was covered with a backward baseball cap, a tuft of hair sticking out the front. For reasons unknown to her he was not wearing long pants and shirts to cover himself like he normally would. Instead he had on a black short sleeve shirt and shorts. His bruises were visible all down his legs and arms. Her heart dropped to just see him in this state. She sat directly beside him, in the same position, except she was looking at him. His eyes were still glued to the rising waves as he began to speak.

"The sun is the prettiest when it's hiding is, straying away from human contact" he said calmly. "Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked trying to catch his eye, which seemed like a very hard task.

"The water, so beautiful, yet so aggressive, It can pull us in or spit us out whenever it pleases" he continued.

"I don't know what's going on but I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry. I know it won't reverse time or affect anything but I really needed to get it off my chest" she said looking at the ocean along with him.

"For it is the East and Juliet is the sun" he said in a lighter tone.

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Am I! Probably, but don't you think I deserve a time to joke and not be punished. To have fun and not worry. To empty my thoughts and not care" he said seriously.

"I suppose but-"he interrupted her again.

"You suppose! So I deserve to be pulverized until I can't feel anything! I deserve to live a life where nothing and no one can be trusted!"

"Of course not but-"

"But what?! I'm not the boy I think I am I'm more or less than that?"

"No Troy you're better than that"

"Oh really? Explain that to my dad or your dad or anyone who thinks they can treat me like crap. It's not like they want to know" he said calming down .Gabriella became fed up and turned his head to face hers.

"You listen to me Troy Bolton. You're the strongest guy I've ever met. It's not because you have muscles or a six pack. It's because you've got endurance, heart, and perseverance. You never let anyone stop you from doing whatever you set your mind to. Who cares if our dad thinks less of you? Their opinion is bull. It's yours that matter the most but you figured that out already. That's what makes you a great guy" she said softly. His face lightened up a bit but then he quickly turned away.

"Usually that would make fell unbelievable awesome but I'm sure if I can be completely happy today."

"Oh I'm sure we can fix that but can you at least tell me why you're down in the dumps?" she asked. He sighed heavily then closed his eyes.

"One year ago on this day my mom was killed" he said slowly

"Oh my God, I thought you said she died?"

Well… I lied''. He said quickly.

"Troy….were you there?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. He winced and she took it back. He nodded and started telling her the story.

**Flashback of Last Year**

Troy jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. He smiled when he saw there were no bruises on his face. Today is going too be a good day he thought. He threw on some jeans and a polo shirt with sneakers. Troy ran into his parents' room and lay down in the bed next to his mom.

"Dad didn't come back yet?" he asked

"As always, no" she said disappointed. Troy looked at his mom she had long sand hair, put into perfect drop curls. Her smile was small but beautiful. A huge bump sat right above her waist in a perfect circle.

"I don't know why you even married him" Troy said as he rolled over.

"I know you're upset about how hard your dad is pushing you to do this basketball when you don't want to. He's a bit harsh but I'll talk to him. He'll ease up." Isabella **(Yes I changed the name I don't really like Lucille)** said running her hands through her son's hair.

"Mom, Dad-" he stopped himself. His dad would kill him if he told. Although he doubted his father could hurt the one he loved. Then again look where that got him.

"Dad what?" she asked picking his chin up to look straight in his eyes. He turned he knew once the two electric blue eyes connected she'd figure out everything.

"Dad…Hasn't been here enough too see baby girl grow up" he said changing the subject, _at least I didn't lie_ he thought

"First I'm going to name her Gabriella. Second I noticed you weren't going to say that but we'll return" she said letting go.

"Gabriella Bolton" he said to himself.

"Yep, Gabriella and Troy. I think it was meant to be"

"What? Me not being an only child?"

"Yes, being the older brother you have to protect Gabriella. From boys, men, practically anyone that tries to hurt her. She was meant for you, me the Bolton family" she said looking down and rubbing the large bump.

"Do you want to see her move?" she asked. He nodded and Isabella pushed in one side of the bump, then the other. No movement happened.

"She's a fighter" Isabella said.

"She has to be" Troy whispered.

"Troy aren't you late for school"

"Shit!" he shouted

"Excuse me?!" she said

"Oh God?" he said running to the door.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant umm….bye mom"

"Wait- you spend more time with your dad than I do. How is he?" she asked softly

"He's um… thinking about you" he said, which shouldn't be a lie. She smiled and made a mental note to talk to Jack.

"Have a good day at school son, hurry up and come back!" she yelled from the room.

"Ok!" he shouted from downstairs. The door shut and Isabella stretched out across the bed as 16yr old Troy made an effort not to be late. **(Skip school, Troy is back at 3:00)**

"Mom?" Troy called as he entered. He shrugged and sat on the couch. The door opened and Jack walked in.

"Mom, dad-" he was interrupted.

"You were going to tell her just now weren't you?" Jack asked calmly walking toward the living room. Troy's eyes widened, he stood up and turned around.

"N-N-N-No I wasn't. You see I was going to say dad wasn't here but then I thought to myself and said no I—"

"Cut the stupid rambling and get over here" Jack said. Troy backed up, Jack moved up. "If you want it less you have to come here" Jack said. Troy closed his eyes and wished his mom would come in and stop this. His father used this time to his advantage. Jack grabbed the front of Troy's shirt and threw him into the wall. Troy scrambled to get up and ran to the stairs.

"It's not that easy" Jack said taking off his belt as he ran to the stair case. He grabbed the back of Troy's shirt, ripping it off and exposing his bruises. Troy kept going but his father grabbed his legs and pulled him to the bottom. Troy groaned and his father put his foot on Troy's chest and began to hit him as hard as he could with the belt. Troy struggled as much as he could but he still couldn't get away. The lashings kept coming down, almost drowning out Troy's yells. Although they couldn't hear it, the lock turned and the door opened. Isabella dropped the groceries and was frozen for a second. The picture you never want to see in your mind was happening before her eyes. She dropped to her knees and began sobbing. Jack turned and froze, his foot still on Troy.

"Why Jack, why!" she said in between sobs. He took his foot off Troy and turned to her fully. Troy put his feet on his dad's back and kicked him with all his might. Jack wobbled down one stair and turned around. Troy quickly tried to go upstairs but was stopped by an even quicker blow to the stomach. Isabella ran in between them and screamed.

"Stop, end this right now! Troy, how did this happen?" she said facing her son. As Troy began to speak Jack was reaching to the side of the stairs.

"Well umm… Watch out!" he yelled pulling his mom on the stairs next to him. The bat missed Isabella and hit Troy.

"You were going to hit me! Is that what out love amounts to, domestic abuse? Do you even love Troy and I?" Isabella asked; Jack looked away.

"Answer me!" she yelled at him. Jack backhanded her and Troy painfully stood up.

"Don't you EVER touch my mother!" he said pointing a finger at his dad. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor. Troy slowly rose to see his mother cowering in fear under his father. Jack grabbed Isabella's arm and pulled her upstairs. Troy tried to run to her but fell before he reached the stairs. He crawled to the top of the stairs and listened.

"… Why would you do something like that?" he heard his mom say.

"It toughens him up. He needs it"

"For god's sake, you're killing him!"

"No one went that far"

"The bruises say it's been going on for a while"

"You know what, you're right. I can't help it. I need help, I need you"

"Get the hell away from me with that sob story! I don't believe that! You just hit me!"

"So what are you going to do leave me?"

"Back up, right now! And who were you calling when we came up here?"

"A friend, who should be here soon"

"Jack… I love you with all my heart but I can't deal with this. You and your friend have a great time. Troy and I are going to pack our bags and leave" Isabella said softly.

Troy smiled; he was going to be free from his father. Then he heard a loud smack.

"The hell you are!" Jack yelled. The bell rang and Troy held his chest and ran to his room just as Jack went downstairs.

"Hey Greg, I'm glad you came. I need some help" Jack said.

"Anything for a friend, what do you need me to do?" Greg said walking around.

"It's my wife. She's leaving me. I can't have her doing that, I just can't. I need you to convince her to listen to me and stay"

"I can do that. You know how well I am at convincing people. By the way where's that kid of yours?" Greg asked.

"Somewhere around here, come on, I need a drink" Jack said walking into the kitchen with his friend. Upstairs, Troy walked into his parents' room to find his mom packing her clothes into a suitcase, tears running down her face.

"Mom?" said Troy quietly.

"Troy!" she said walking to give him a hug. He winced but she still held him. She gave him multiple kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? We could have been long gone" she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I was scared. You should leave, I'll stay"

"Don't be crazy Troy; I would never leave you with him. The only way I'm leaving is with you so go pack your bags and let's go"

"No mom, I can't put you and Gabriella in jeopardy. That baby needs to be born somewhere away from her father. My life is already down the drain, don't let another one end too" he said sitting on the bed.

"Don't say that, we're all going to be fine as long as we leave. God is watching over us" she said closing her suitcase.

"How are you sure, mom?" he asked.

"Just trust me okay"

"Alright mom, I love you. Even if dad doesn't"

"True love always has a couple of struggles, but when the two stay together no matter what you can tell they love each other"

"Mom, he doesn't love you, he hit you! He doesn't even want the baby!"

"Troy, deep, deep, down inside your father loves us. He just has a weird way of showing it" she said sitting down beside him.

"Seeing the good in everyone isn't helping us right now" he said

"All we have to do is trust god and keep moving forward" she said standing up.

"I love you Mom" Troy said hugging his mother.

"I love you too son, put on this shirt, and let's get out of here. We spent too much time talking" Isabella said throwing /Troy one of his dad's shirts. He put it on and helped his mom with her mini suitcase. Just as they were exiting the room Jack entered alone.

"Isabella, think rationally about this. Will you think about the children?!"

"Troy is fine and I'm not bringing a baby into this chaotic world" she said looking straight at her husband.

"You!" he said looking at Troy "You don't know when to stop do you, do you?!" Jack yelled at Troy. Troy looked away and Jack elbowed him in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground holding onto hi stomach.

"Jack!" Isabella said lifting up her son "Don't you think you hurt your son enough!"

"It toughens him up to be a man. My son is no wimp"

"You're right, he's a sixteen year old boy thinking about friends and girls" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But right now he's a child in a closet" said Jack looking at his son.

"I'm not in a- whoa!" he said as Jack pushed him into the closet and locked it. Troy kicked and pushed the door but wasn't strong enough.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Troy, I'm getting you out of there!" she said

"Get away from the door Isabella!" Jack said as he walked up to her then smacked her onto the bed.

"Come on in" Jack yelled. Troy got on all fours and looked underneath the door.

"I hear you're leaving my friend. Well now, I've come to stop that" Greg said quietly

"What are you going to do?" Isabella asked hesitantly.

"Convince you one way or the other. Which way is it going to be?"

"You hurt me or my baby and it'll be the end of you" she threatened.

"I never did a pregnant woman, should be fun" he said going onto the bed.

"My husband is never going to let you do this!"

"Who do you think called me?"

"Jack?" she asked softly looking at him.

"You were going to leave me"

"Regular couples work their problems out Jack"

"No Isabella it's too late, you need to be punished. That's what I'm paying him for"

"What about your unborn child?"

"Don't know, don't care. I never wanted a baby or a girl for that matter" Jack said.

"Jack Bolton you are despicable!"

"Enough with the chit chat let's get this over with" Greg said. Troy listened as his mother released a spine-chilling, blood curdling scream. Following, he heard a man's deep, eerie laughter. Over and over it played through his head.

"Jack, please rethink this. If he makes one wrong move I could bleed out" she pleaded.

"Jack, don't give in! She deserves it, that's what you said earlier. She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Maybe I'm going too far with this…" Jack said.

"Jack you can't turn back. Don't become weak!"

"Jack! Do you love me?!" Isabella asked

"Yes I do" he said quickly.

"Then stop him, please!!" she yelled.

"Jack, get out of the room!" Greg yelled.

"You can't control me in my own house!"

"But I can hurt your wife"

"You wouldn't!" Jack said. True to his word Greg punched Isabella in the stomach, she screamed in pain.

"Greg, you're way out of order!" Jack yelled. Greg stopped, put back on his pants and stood up. He pulled out a small knife.

"Greg, what are you doing? Put that away!" Jack said.

"Jack, Jack I'm bleeding!" Isabella yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Troy yelled from inside the closet.

"Stay out of it!" everyone said.

"Jack, help me. Get me to the hospital quick!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Greg yelled

"Well, you're going to jail!" Isabella said.

"You're going to turn me in?"

"Yes, for rape and if my baby doesn't survive, murder" she said holding her stomach.

"I can't let that happen" Greg said walking toward her.

"Greg, what are you doing?" Jack asked grabbing the knife. "If anyone is going to hurt my wife it's me"

"So now _you're_ going to hurt me. You guys are going to share a cell" Isabella said.

"Ways to end a life…" Greg said

"Shut up Greg!" Jack yelled.

"Shooting her, stabbing her, choking her…"

"Shut up!"

"Drowning her, kicking her…"

"I said shut up!" Jack said.

"Just choose one and do it!" Greg yelled.

"Do you have any children, Greg?" Isabella asked holding in any emotion toward him she had.

"Actually I have a fifteen year old girl"

"Would you want her to grow up without a mother?"

"She's not going to"

"Well my son shouldn't either!" Isabella shouted.

"Then why were you going to leave?" Jack asked frantically. Isabella took a couple of deep breaths and groaned. The pain arrived.

"I was going to leave with him"

"You were going to take my son away from me?"

"Jack you abused him!"

"So, I want him to be tough. You turned him soft. That doesn't mean he's not my son or I don't love him!" Jack bellowed. Troy scoffed, believing what his father said was a lie. Isabella screamed in pain.

"Jack this is too much for me. I need to go into early labor or both the baby and I will die! Take me to a hospital or I won't make it!"

"MOM!" Troy yelled.

"This baby needs to survive and will you take Troy out of there!" Isabella screeched at Jack.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" Jack yelled while pacing.

"Jack…please" Isabella begged.

"Jack, put her out of her misery!" Greg shouted.

"Shut up, everyone!" Jack yelled. Isabella groaned loudly in pain and threw a pillow at Jack.

"For god's sake will you just help me? Jack, you owe me! I put up with your crap for twenty years! I could have left you, but no, I had to stick with you! My mother's last wish was that I'd leave you! I disobeyed, I loved you too much! I guess what they say is true, love is blind."

"You never told me that" Jack said quietly.

"You never asked" she replied.

"Will you guys stop with this one life to live stuff? It's making me sick!" Greg yelled.

"Isabella, what else have you been keeping from me?" Jack asked calmly.

"It's not that I've been keeping things, you just haven't been around to hear them"

"I've been busy" he replied.

"Busy doing what, drinking and abusing our son?" Isabella yelled.

"You're acting like that's a bad thing" Greg said.

"Are you retarded?! Of course it's a bad thing!" Isabella yelled. Greg moved toward her and put his wrist on her neck and pushed back against the bed stand.

"I… breathe… help" she forcibly let out.

"MOM!" Troy yelled.

"Shut the hell up, kid!" an annoyed Greg yelled. Jack stood still in the back of the room trying to take in everything his wife said. Isabella reached one hand out to Jack hoping he'd take it. Jack slowly walked up to her. Troy tried as best as he can to see something but he only saw _both_ men's feet beside the bed.

"I…need…push" she whispered.

"You're not pushing because you're not having the baby" Greg said.

"I never wanted it. I told you to get an abortion" Jack said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Isabella's hand slowly dropped as did her head.

"Jack! What are you doing? You're killing her!" Greg lied frantically. Jack looked confused and was about to say something until Greg covered his mouth. "You need to strike fear into him. Just say you did it" Greg whispered into his ear.

"Be… strong…Troy" Isabella said as her eyes slowly closed and she breathed out her last breath.

"Jack… you killed her" Greg said slowly.

"No, not my mom! This can't be happening. It's a dream, that's right, it's a dream" Troy said to himself, shocked. He slowly slid down the wall and put his head in his knees, his hands cradled around them. He rocked up and down holding in his will to let everything he felt out. He heard the door unlock and kept his position.

"Jack, I thought you had a teen, not a baby" Greg said, then, walked away.

"Get up, you're embarrassing me!" Jack yelled, Troy didn't move. Jack lifted Troy up by his shirt then slammed him into the wall. He walked away, his son groaning in pain.

"Oh, and say one word when the police come and you'll be in for it" Jack said leaving the room. Troy went back to his position, not daring to look up. His last bit of hope and faith, gone.

**End of Flashback **

"You haven't told anyone about this?" Gabriella asked slowly.

"The police came, I just stayed there rocking. They asked me questions, and I just stayed there for about three days until my dad came back. Not one word came out of my mouth and not one tear came down my face for a month. Actually, I'm still counting how long it takes before a tear comes down. Throughout the funeral and when I went back to school I was really quiet. After a while, I tried to find out exactly who I wanted to be. I changed my appearance and personality. That's why I didn't go crazy when you changed. It was actually kind of funny to just watch and wonder if I changed that much, now that I think about it" he said nodding. Gabriella gasped dramatically. Troy held in a chuckle.

"But seriously, I wasn't back to the real me for about 5 months"

"Wow, you've been through a lot" Gabriella said sighing.

"Well that's my life" Troy said shrugging. They stayed quiet for a while.

"Hey umm… did you dad force you to lie to the police that day?" Troy asked

"Yeah he did" she replied not revealing the whole story.

"I kind of figured that out by the look in your eyes. I tried to separate you guys"

"And you almost let out info on my life"

"Oh right… sorry about that" he said softly

"It's in the past; did you get in trouble for that report card grade?" She asked.

"Deep trouble, say hello to my little friend" he said taking off his hat. There was a white bandage wrapped around the bottom half of his head. He quickly put his hat back on.

"Ouch…" Gabriella said turning her head. Troy faked a laugh.

"Let's just say my dad and your dad make a great team" Troy said looking back at the ocean,

"My dad? How did he get into this?"

"Well …I guess my little stunt ticked him off, and you know what they say, four hands are better than two"

"I never heard anyone say that…" Gabriella said slowly.

"Gabriella!" he snapped. She chuckled.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd lighten up the mood. Too dark you know" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Say hello to my life" Troy said sadly.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You need to have faith, hope. You need to see that open door so far away you think it's invisible at first. Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase" Gabriella said optimistically.

"Do you always have to be so deep?"

"Only when it's necessary" she answered. There was an awkward silence once again.

"You know, by my count we have about 8 questions left, counting the questions we just now asked each other" Gabriella said thinking as she spoke.

"You're still doing that Ella?"

"Yep, and we're up to question 12. So… if you're mom were still alive what would she say?"

"She'd say that God has something planned that we just can't see yet" Troy said looking up to the sky.

"Wow, you're mom really believed in God"

"Yeah she did, I used to" he said looking down.

"Why does it have to be used to? I'm not the most religious person but I know that God is good and he is always watching over us even when we think he's not" Gabriella said looking at the sky.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry Troy, God will come through for us, I just know it" Gabriella said happily.

"Yeah…sure. Question 13, what happened that day with the police behind closed doors?" Troy asked keeping his eyes straight.

"Well…um. I know you won't believe if I say nothing. But um… nothing"

He turned his head and stared at her hard.

"Okay, I just got in a lot of trouble. Same old, same old you know" she said turning away.

"I know your dad, don't take this the wrong way but I'm not sure he'd let you off that easy"

"Wait, so my father couldn't give me a break?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't!" she snapped. Silence dominated them. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel like reliving it" she said looking down.

"Unfortunately I was right…"

"I need something to make me laugh. Question 14, how did you feel after you broke up with Lucia" said Gabriella getting ready to enjoy every word and grin.

"To tell the truth, I kept thinking about you. No matter how many times I tried to deny that I liked you, I'd still have feelings for you. They were too strong," Troy said looking at her; she blushed, taken back by his reply.

"I just thought that you didn't like me anymore. Every time I was away from you my life got worse and when I was in your arms… I don't know I just felt so protected and so much better. It was just that … I kept thinking that you preferred Lucia instead of me…"

"Ella, I never could! I just didn't know what I wanted" he said softly to her.

"Do you know now?" she said looking directly into his eyes. He just stared, the setting sun accenting her facial features, especially her eyes. As much as he could Troy fought the impulse to kiss her. He turned away, as did she, disappointed. Unable to take it any longer he turned her face to his and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. After savoring every second, he slowly pulled away and turned to face the ocean, awkwardly. She turned away and blushed then faced the ocean.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to do that" she said smiling. Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Was I not supposed to say that?"

"You still have a lot to learn" he replied.

"Well I have as great teacher." Once again silence occurred between them.

"This silence thing is getting annoying. I don't even know why we're silent, there's so much we can say. Like… question 15, what's up with you and Mitch? I realized you haven't brought him up." Troy said smirking; it was his turn to enjoy.

"Actually it got pretty loud and physical between us, and not in a good way—"

"Did he hit you?!" Troy asked quickly

"No!" she said trying to be convincing.

"Oh, ok, he knows he'd have to deal with me if he did" said Troy trying to flex. Gabriella put his arm down and laughed.

"About that… is there a story between you and Mitch?"

"Yeah… last year Mitch was he only freshman on the team. So I invited him to a place where everyone came to hang out. He brought his girlfriend and was a real jerk to her. He treated her like she was property; she was his slave, like he owned her. It was just despicable. I didn't want to get in between them so I just pulled her to the side without him seeing and told her what I thought. After crying and telling me how evil he was she told me she was going to break up with him. The next day during basketball practice she came, I saw them arguing and then he just slapped her. I was beyond upset. I wanted to punch him but the guys held me back because they didn't want me to get in trouble. I kicked him off the team and got him a week of detention. He deserve much more than that but Mr.Matsui said it was a "first offense". Ever since then he hated me and I hated him. He's lucky I didn't let all the girls in school know what he did."

"Wow. He's way different than I thought he was" Gabriella said, amazed.

"I never trusted him for a second" Troy said shaking his head.

"He told me a whole different story. Something about you kicking him off the team for going out with your ex. I didn't believe that" Gabriella said, happy she did something right.

"Well that's good, now lets get off this evil topic" Troy said.

"Okay question number sixteen, explain why your favorite color is white and your favorite song is "Bye, bye."

"Where'd this come from?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well we never finished that conversation on our "first date, so I figured I get it now" she replied.

"Okay, well my favorite color is white because it's plain. There is no way it can represent something bad. It represents god and angels, light, and everything good. That's my favorite song because my mom used to sing it to me. It would have nothing to do with what I was sad or upset about but it always made me feel better. The ironic thing is that she loved that song, now look. Oh god Ella, I miss her so much, why'd you have to bring it up" he said looking away.

"Because you need to let it out" she explained.

"I can't and I won't. Wildcats don't cry and once you're a wildcat you're always a wildcat" **(I just had to put that in there!) **he said still facing the other way.

"So now you're all gung ho for school spirit. You're not going anywhere until you let it out" she said turning his face to hers. His eyes were glassy, as if he were holding the tears back.

"I can't Ella" he said softly, shaking his head.

"Oh Troy, what am I going to do with you?" she said sighing. She placed his head on her shoulders and they both faced the ocean. Troy thought of his mom, what could've been his sister and every sad emotion he ever felt, and then let it out. Every time he bottled up his feelings, he was now letting it out. The tears trickled down his face for the first time in years. The clear tears ran down, and then dropped into the sand, the tears of a wildcat.

**Trivia: Name five songs from HSM 3 other than Now or Never and I Want it All!**

**Once again, sorry for taking so long. It took me about a month to finish writing the chapter. Then another couple of weeks to typ. Next chapter I'm just going to type then update because I've been dreaming about what I was going to put for a while. The chapter would be longer but I had to cut some so I could put it up earlier. The next chapter I want to put up really fast. I'm probably going to steal ideas from the movie. (Which was AWESOME I saw it on my birthday, Friday, and cried at the end) Tell me what you thought about the chapter and movie in your review (By the way you guys should see the seventeen again trailer, it's hilarious. Thank you Leslie for telling me about it). Thanks you guys for sticking with me! Review!**


	20. It's Worth a Try!

**Sorry it took so long, it's a long story. Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Here are the winners of last chapter's trivia:**

**Zanessabff XxXHudgenzFanXxX**

**AniimeChiick courtcourt1465978**

**gsrcrazy4greg live. laugh. love .16**

**risingstarlett Carebear91**

**Keiri Bradon**

**Chapter 19: It's Worth a Try!**

**No one's POV**

The sun had officially disappeared. Darkness engulfed the two teenagers sitting on the sand, as did silence. Gabriella was staring up at the sky into the thousands of stars looking down at them. Troy wiped his eyes, lifting his head off of her shoulders.

"This never happened" Troy whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" Gabriella said chuckling.

"What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

"My future" she answered keeping her eyes on the sky.

"What do you see?" He asked, following along.

"I see myself, but older. I live in a beautiful white and blue house. I have 5 children and a handsome blue eyed husband"

"Oh really, tell me more about this husband"

"He's gorgeous. He has sandy hair, flawless skin, a great body, and mesmerizing eyes" she said dreamily. Troy chuckled, cracking a smile.

"And his name…" Troy asked proudly.

"Zac Efron!" she exclaimed. Troy's expression quickly changed into a scowl as she fell back in the sand in laughter.

"I had you hook line and sinker. You should've seen your face. Now that's priceless!" She blurted out, dying of laughter.

"Ok, you got me" Troy said sarcastically.

"Come on Troy, you have to admit. That was hilarious" Gabriella said letting the last few chuckles out.

"No it wasn't Ella" he said sharply.

"Take a chill pill and chillax" Gabriella said seriously

"I shall do no such thing!" he said pretending to be harsh, standing up.

"Sorry you can't take a joke!" she said angrily.

"Oh believe me I can" Troy said, a grin spreading across his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously while standing up.

"This!" he shouted while throwing her over his back. She screamed and tried to slide through his grip but it was too tight.

"Where are you taking me?!" he shouted.

"I hope you can swim!" he bellowed as he ran through the water. She screeched and hollered as the water rose. When the water reached the top of his neck he jumped as high as he could and threw Gabriella as far as he could. He roared with laughter enjoying his immatureness. After a minute, he began searching for Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" he called out frantically. He continued looking but found no sign of her. All of the sudden Gabriella wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him backward underwater. He waved his arms and his body submerged into the water. Gabriella smiled happily until she saw Troy's eyes close and arms go limp. She pulled him into her arms and swam back to shore. She laid him gently on the ground and checked if he was breathing, he wasn't. She panicked, then put her arms on his stomach and pushed. She pressed her lips to his but just as she was about to perform mouth to mouth sat up and deepened the kiss. She pushed him back to the ground and crossed her arms.

"You're deranged!" she shouted playfully. He let out a huge grin and laughed as he sat up.

"Never underestimate Troy Bolton. And never, ever compare him to Zac Efron, or you will pay the price" he said confidently.

"Yes Mr. Bolton" said Gabriella in a childlike voice. Troy stood up smiling and helped Gabriella up.

"Thanks Ella, for everything. For being there when I needed someone to talk to, for supporting me, for cheering me up when I thought it was impossible" Troy said looking straight at her.

"What are friends for" she said smiling.

"No Ella, you're more than that" he said pulling her closer to him.

"Who said I wanted to be more than friends. Who said I want _you_ to be my boyfriend? Who said—?" he interrupted her with a tender kiss on her lips and a warm hug.

"You talk too much" he said flashing a crooked smile. She chuckled and intertwined he hand in his. They slowly began walking along the beach.

"Troy, can I ask you a question?"

"It's actually my turn to ask a question" he answered

"No it's not; you asked me what I saw"

"That doesn't count! It was just a regular question!" he whined.

"It doesn't matter, it counted!" she said sternly

"Nu-uh" he said shaking his head

"Uh-huh" she said nodding hers.

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Don't you nu-uh my uh-huh" she snapped

"Huh?" he asked scratching his head. She groaned then realized something.

"Where's your hat and bandage?" she asked. His eyes looked up then he shrugged.

"Must've came off in the water, oh well"

"You don't care?"

"The hat was to cover the bandage and the bandage was to cover two stitches. No big deal" he said calmly. Gabriella sharply exhaled at his calmness.

"Forget I asked. Now back to my question" she said getting back on track.

"Shoot" he said looking down at her.

"Ever since I first met you I always wondered why you do what you do. You help me more than you help yourself. Every time you save me you put your life in danger. Even when you didn't know me you saved me. You always stood by me no matter what. I've always tried to figure out why and how you could care for me so much but no answer came up. So… why?" she asked. Without hesitation he began to speak.

"Ella, ever since I first laid my eyes on you I felt a connection. I just never wanted anything bad to happen to you. You went and still go through a lot, why not stop what I can? If I'm there and you're hurt in any way it kills me on the inside. You may not see it but believe me it does. I could pretend for days but I could never stop caring, worrying, or thinking about you. If anything ever happened to you and you were out of my life I couldn't live with myself. It's just automatic. I'd die just so you wouldn't feel one ounce of pain. In my mind and heart your life is more precious than mine and I have to do whatever it takes to preserve it. You're just too darn irresistible" he said smiling crookedly. Her eyes were welling up with tears even though she kept wiping them. He wrapped one arm around her and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't cry babe, you know I hate it when you cry" he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'd just hate for anything else to happen to you because of me" she said quietly through her tears.

"At least you'd be safe. Forget about me"

"Stop saying that!" she cried out. He hugged her tightly, he silent cries still audible.

"You come first, you always come first" he whispered in her ear. She tightened her grip in him. Trying to ease her, he sung softly in her ears.

_Can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true oh yeah  
'cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be, too  
Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
'cause you mean everything  
Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now there's you and me_

"You have a beautiful voice" she whispered. He chuckled and released her. She wiped her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Ella, don't worry about me. I've got you to make me feel better and stronger. You're my inspiration" he said lifting her chin up.

"Okay, just promise me you'll try to look out for yourself"

"I promise" he said wrapping one arm around her again as they continued walking.

"Ella, I know you're going to think I'm crazy, heck even I think its crazy, but it's worth a try, then again everything is worth a try, but do we do all of those things, and-"

"Spit it out Troy" she said looking up at him

"Do you think we can runaway and escape?" he asked swiftly. She froze, he turned away nervously.

"Troy, are you serious?! Do you know what'll happen if either one of us tries to run away!" she asked turning him to face her.

"I do, but I don't think we have a choice" he said sighing.

"We always have a choice. It's the choices that make us who we are and we can always choose to make the right choice" she said seriously.

"Well I don't want to make the right or obvious choice. I'm always the good guy making good choices. What if I'm supposed to be the bad guy?"

"Troy, you're not a bad guy and it isn't a bad choice, it's a stupid one" she said folding her arms.

"Well I want to choose to make the stupid choice" he said severely.

"I don't want you doing this by yourself. I'm in, what's the plan?" she said with assurance. Troy smiled brightly, his teeth gleaming.

"Ok well, we need to get way and we do really well when we work together so I want us to be together the entire time. I'll get my dad to your house somehow. All you have to do is stay conscious. Don't upset your dad, stay completely out of his way. When my dad comes that's when you get your dad upset. He'll go after you then my dad will try to help and I'll attack" he said proudly.

"What will you attack with?" she asked

"I don't know" he responded.

"How will you knock them out?"

"I don't know"

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know"

"When will we do this?

"Ha! Tomorrow!" he shouted.

"At what time?" she added

"I… don't know" he said sadly.

"There are so many holes in this plan. So many things can go wrong!" she pointed out.

"But they won't. I'll make sure of that" he said nodding.

"Troy, I'm scared" she said nervously.

"Then let's be scared together, I promise it'll be worth the risk" he said holding both of her hands. She melted and became dazzled by his stare. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"O-ok" she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we can do this" he said beginning to walk.

"We can do anything when we're together" Gabriella said quietly to herself. They walked in silence until Gabriella stopped.

"What time is it?!" she asked frantically.

"I don't know, the water fried my watch"

"We have to get to your prom!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's tonight" he said casually

"Yeah right smart aleck, you're going whether you want to or not" she said sternly.

"I'd like not for $500 please" he said playfully. She scowled and pulled him through the sand. After a while he pulled her back.

"Number one, Albuquerque is that way. Number two, do you really expect me to go to the prom like this?" he said looking down at himself.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a tux" she said going the other way.

"Excuse me, how on earth do you plan on doing that?" he exclaimed.

"My mom gave me a credit card. I told you she brings home a lot" she said pulling him.

"And you never brought this up before because…"

"It slipped my mind, now come on, we can't be extremely late" she said pulling him with more strength. He began to jog alongside her to speed things up. She led the way to a store right off the boardwalk.

_**Very Important Authors Note**_

**There was supposed to be way more to this scene but you guys made me feel so guilty with all of your reviews. So I just cut the rest out and posted this up. Next chapter I'll put half of the prom scene up. I have four questions for you guys. **

**1)Should I describe the outfits, or just put the pictures on my profile?**

**2)What type of POV should the prom scene be in?**

**3)Troy is going to sing a song to Gabriella at a certain point during the prom. Which should it be With You (song during their fist kiss) or Just Want to be with you ( a sweet song) ?**

**4)What do you want to see happen in the prom scene? ( I already know what will happen but if there is one thing for sure you want to see let me know )**

**Thanks so much for being patient but you don't know how busy I've been but I'm getting internet in my house next week so things should move quicker after that. Thanks again and please answer these questions in your review. Majority will win! Review!**


	21. Better than the first

**I loved your reviews guys. They are awesome! I had no time to reply privately but I just had to say this:**

_**AniimeChiick**_**- They all will interact in the next chapter. You are so on the spot.**

_**courtcourt1465978**_**-They definitely are going to do both!**

_**hmjesseluvva19**_**-I absolutely adore your idea. I didn't even think of that! But unfortunately I have to save all of my evil writing for the chapter after next.**

**Chapter 20: Better than the first**

**No one's POV**

Before stepping inside Troy and Gabriella looked up at the school from its front steps. They turned and looked at each other; Troy took in Gabriella's appearance at the moment. As always Gabriella looked beautiful but his heart definitely loved the view as he gazed at the sight before him. She had on a black and white strapless dress, the top half, a beautiful satin black with a bow coming down the back; the bottom half was white underneath with black flowers trailing to the end of the dress. Black strap shoes and the gorgeous T-Necklace he gave her accented the outfit magnificently. It just reminded him about what he had to say tonight. What he had forever to think about, but was sure of now as much as he was weeks ago.

_He loved her_

He didn't care about anything else but her well being and what she thought of him. Now, he was definitely wondering what she was thinking as a smile was spreading across her face. She was actually wondering what Sharpay was going to do to Troy when he got inside. She was wondering if she would laugh or help him._ Whatever the moment calls for_ she decided. She shook those thoughts out of her head and focused on him; Troy, her protector, and obviously her boyfriend. He looked so sharp in his black and white tuxedo. How he cleaned up so good she would never find out. Months ago she would have never pictured this, herself, him, everything. Now she was just battling her feelings for him. _Hopefully it'll be clear by the end of this_ she thought. They took a deep a deep breath, softly held the other's hand and walked inside. Troy pulled Gabriella back before she opened the door to the gym.

"Before we go in, I wanted to give you this" he said taking the corsage from his other hand and putting it onto her wrist gently.

"What is this?" she asked curiously. He laughed as she felt and smelled the corsage intriguingly.

"You don't know what a corsage is?" he asked.

"Should I?" she responded.

"Well… it depends. Didn't you get one for you middle school prom?"

"No… I've um, never been to a prom" she admitted shyly.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Well in that case, we have to make this evening a night to remember now don't we?" he asked grinning. She laughed softly.

"You don't have to do that" she said looking down. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You're right, but I want to" he reassured her. She couldn't resist his alluring eyes; all she could do was nod. He kissed her forehead, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She did the same and they walked in together, holding onto the other.

**Troy's POV**

We walked in, adjusting our eyes to the blinding lights coming from ceiling. Of course the school would waste money on lights for the prom when the basketball team needs some new, long-sleeved jerseys. Do they make those, I don't know but the team needs them. I looked around the gym, and if you did not go to the school I don't think you would recognize it. The bleachers were no where to be found. The basketball hoops were put up and decorated to the point where they looked like a giant decoration on the ceiling. The floor was tiled, I guess so no gym markings would show. The walls were covered in white wallpaper. One third of the gym was a newly constructed stage, another was a dance floor and the far left was full of a buffet table and other little tables around it. Everyone was either on line for food or dancing. I spotted the basketball team on the line, and Sharpay walking toward me, with fire in her eyes. I averted her gaze and walked toward the guys.

"Trying to avoid someone?" Gabriella said slyly, a grin spreading across her face.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking down at her.

"You'll see" she said mysteriously, slipping away from my grasp. I groaned as Sharpay approached me. We stood there facing each other, Gabriella looking at us nervously. Out of no where Sharpay slapped me straight across the face, and then pushed me backward.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed holding my cheek. Instead of answering me she grabs me in headlock until I'm on my knees. My head was throbbing in pain, and I could feel myself getting dizzy.

"What the hell, Shar!" I shouted pulling my head threw her arm with ease. The flames were still in her eyes.

"If I was really evil I would keep going! You are beyond lucky that you are my best friend!" she yelled, over the loud music.

"It would help if you told me what I did!" I shouted, rubbing the back of my head which was throbbing even more now. The loud music just made it worse.

"Oh don't you act dumb, Troy Bolton!" she shouted pointing a finger at me.

"I'm not acting!" I said. Right after that I thought about what I just said; great, now I'm calling myself dumb. Laughter knocked me out of my thoughts, laughter from Ella that is. I turned and saw Ella leaning on the wall for support, dying of laughter. _Now what did she do?_

"Let's be reasonable, you say I did something, I don't know what I did; would you care to inform me!?" I shouted out loudly.

"Okay fine, you chose not to tell me about your problem" she said poking me with every word.

"What problem!" I exclaimed. Once again Ella was laughing, but this time she was slowly backing away. "What did she do?" I asked Sharpay.

"It's not what she did it's what you didn't do!" she screeched. Okay now I'm really angry because I'm really confused.

"You know what Shar, until you decide to tell me what I did, I'll be over there!" I said walking away. She grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back into a corner, still in hearing range of Ella. Her voice was softer now; it was really hard to hear over the loud music.

"Troy, why didn't you tell me about your dad, about everything? I'm your best friend there aren't supposed to be any secrets between us. You have to open up more." she said delicately.

"_No Troy, you listen. People can't help you if you don't trust them. Come back to reality. You're a kind, sweet, funny boy. Yet you get yourself in trouble because you don't open up" she said a little softer._

"_Are you saying I make myself get hit?" I said confused on her last sentence. She shook her head and smiled. _

"_No Troy. I'm just saying you have to open up more. Look, I'm sorry for slapping you and yelling. I was just mad you didn't tell me. You need a reality check and I'm just the person to give it to you"_

Then it hit me, Ella. She told me I needed to open up and when I didn't she did this! Is this what she calls a reality check! Oh she is evil! I glanced over Shar's head, to see Gabriella with a huge smirk on her face.

"You didn't" I mouthed to her

"I totally did!" she said laughing. I leaned my head against the wall. I can't believe she told Shar.

"T, focus here please" Shar said facing my head toward hers.

"Shar…" I groaned. _How am I going to get out of this?_

"Troy… just start talking" she said sighing.

"I would love to talk but I'm on a mission to make this the best prom ever for Ella so…" I said trying to get away.

"I can wait" Ella said loudly from behind us. I give up.

"Okay Shar… It's true. I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter. You weren't supposed to find out this way. Actually you weren't supposed to find out at all" I admitted.

"Why" she whined.

"Because my dad would kill me, literally" I said

"T, when I found out about Gabs, why didn't you tell me about your 'problem'" she said gently.

"It's not a 'problem', and I have it under control" I told her. Honestly I'm not sure if that was a lie or the truth.

"If you had it under control you wouldn't be missing school. If you had it under control you wouldn't be wearing sweats in the hot weather. If you had it under control you wouldn't have been dragged out to the car that time. If you had it under control you wouldn't be lying to me right now!" she said trying to still be gentle, but it wasn't working.

"Shar… I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do" I told her.

"Would it help if I told you my home is your home, anytime?" she asked me, back to gentle now.

"Actually, it would" I said thinking about what we were planning to do tomorrow. At least now I could answer one of Ella's questions.

"Well I mean it, anytime, for any amount of time, I'm here and my dad wouldn't even notice to care" she placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Shar, it means a lot" I said smiling. She gave me a hug, and then ruffled my hair up.

"You know I'm still going to kill you right?" she said back in a regular voice.

"Do it after the prom please" I said walking out of the corner. "Where did Ella go?"

"Probably over by the food" Shar said catching up. She said something else but I couldn't hear over the noise. I walked over to the buffet line and caught sight of Ella toward the end. I walked to her and wrapped my hands around her from behind and she jumped and elbowed me. I stopped myself from wincing.

"Ella chill, it's just me" I said turning her around.

"Even scarier, why aren't you mad?" she asked curiously

"I am but I'm not trying to ruin your night" I said calmly

"Troy, what did I tell you about holding in your emotions?" she said giving me a 'motherly' look.

"Ok fine you want emotions, well let's see…" I took a second to compose myself. "What in the world were you thinking?! Did you even think to ask me if it was okay to let out my personal secrets! You said _I_ need to open up more, so let _me_ open up! I know you want me to trust others and all of that, but if this is your way of 'teaching me a lesson', thanks but no thanks. Let me do things on my own time. Ella I lo- really, really like you but please, relax." I said looking straight at her. She took a deep breath, probably to stop her self from yelling right back at me and gave me a warm hug.

"Great job" she said holding me tightly. I just laughed.

"You know, I like this whole expressing your feelings thing, its relaxing" I said toying with her hair. We stood there until a loud rumble came from deep inside my stomach.

"You're hungry" she said pulling a way.

"No not really" I lied. She rolled her eyes and pulled me toward the rest of the guys. They were at the beginning of the line.

"What's up ex-captain, we missed you at practice yesterday; well then again you still wouldn't have come because you're off the team" said Zeke leaning against the wall.

"Ha, ha very funny, you won't be laughing when I crush you in a one on one" I said smugly. He shut up after that. We got our food and just sat around the table talking about ways to do better at the next game. After a while I noticed Ella just stare out into space, I poked her in the side playfully and she shot right out of her chair. The entire table laughed, including me. She frowned and shrunk down in her chair. I followed suit, suppressing my laughter.

"You're a child" she said frowning. I smiled and intertwined my hands in hers.

"I saw you were bored, I felt like cheering you up, remember my mission" I said quietly.

"I know I'm just bored" she said sighing.

"Okay let's change that" I got up and walked around her chair. "Can I have this dance?" I asked in a British accent extending my hand to hers.

"Of course you may" she said in the same accent, taking my hand. We walked onto the dance floor and I wrapped my hand around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. The music was slow, perfect for talking, perfect for admitting feelings.

"So…. I have to tell you something" I said nervously.

"Okay, shoot" she said looking straight into my eyes. I looked away, but only to gather my thoughts.

"I just wanted to finally tell you that I-" I was cut off by a change in song. A change to a fast song, that is; just great. She started dancing to the music, releasing herself from my grasp; I was so close!

**Gabriella's POV**

I could see Troy was annoyed that he didn't get to say what he needed to say. I made a mental note to get back to that conversation, it seemed important to him. We danced together to a half a song then the gang came over and we all danced together. The songs slowed down and within seconds I was back in Troy's arms, it had to be really important.

"Okay so back to what I was saying…" he kept talking but I zoned him out because I saw a familiar but unwelcome person walking over to us. I'm guessing Troy stopped talking because now he was scrutinizing my face. I was frozen, and I guess I started shaking because he wrapped one arm around me, whispered something I didn't focus on in my ear and turned to where I was facing. He groaned and pulled me behind him a little.

"I have something to say" Chad said quietly.

"To me?" Troy asked.

"Kind of… well actually both of you" he said looking around Troy to me. I looked away.

"Well speak then, no need to waste time" Troy said sternly.

"I'm um, sorry?" Chad said scratching his head.

"Oh…" Troy said, not expecting that. "I don't think she heard you"

"I said I'm sorry" he repeated. Was I supposed to say it was okay? Because I'm not forgiving him if that's what he expects. Troy was milking this for all its worth.

"YO" Troy shouted over the music. Everyone turned to us. "Chad has something to say" he said smirking. Chad glared at him then turned to me.

"Gabriella, I've been thinking about everything that happened and decided that I was wrong. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. Well, try to…. I was dumb and not thinking right. I um… think you're a nice girl and I should have gotten to know you. I was taught to respect girls and I just was really stupid and kind of drunk. I'm extremely sorry and I hope you can forgive me" he said loudly, I wasn't sure if he meant it or not. I was ready to retaliate.

"Are you serious?! Do you honestly think that I can just forgive you? You don't know what I've been through! Then on top of that you caused most of my nightmares. You turned one of the greatest nights of my life to one of my worst! Not to mention that you didn't get to finish what you started" I paused to stop myself from getting emotional. Troy wrapped one arm around me but I pulled away and stepped up to Chad. I looked straight into his eyes and they didn't look so intimidating anymore. He held both of his hands behind his back and stared me down.

"So are you going to accept my apology?" he asked keeping his voice emotionless.

"No, it'll take more than lies to convince me you're serious. If you were really sorry after that you wouldn't have… done what you did the night that night at Shar's house" I didn't want to turn to see Troy's reaction. I never did tell him what happened.

"Don't pretend that you didn't li—" I interrupted him.

"Like it? What the hell is wrong with you! You come to apologize and you try to make me a victim again! But you know what; I'm not having it this time. I'm done with you! I have never done anything bad to you but you decide to target me. But I'm not going to be victim anymore, not because of you or anyone else. I've finally found who I am and there is no way I'm holding it in. May god have mercy on your soul!" I said finishing with a smile. Chad walked away, with one last glance back at me. I could not hold it in. I squealed and grabbed Troy in a tight hug I lifted my legs up and he swung me around. Everyone began going back to what they were doing. I put my feet back down and started swinging our hands back and forth.

"Aren't _you_ joyous?" he said laughing.

"It just feels so great to get things off of my chest" I said grinning. He put his head on mine and put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear with our hands.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you" he said looking straight at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that I adore.

"It felt really great" I said calming down.

"I bet it did. Ella, when you things like that I can't help but—" he was interrupted.

"Brie you were amazing!" screeched Sharpay running up to us.

"Are you serious?!" Troy loudly mumbled as he walked away. He must seriously have something to tell me.

**Lucia's POV**

That Sharpie actually did something right interrupting Troy and Gabriella's moment. Who do they think they are showing PDA? I can't believe Troy actually took that tramp to _his_ prom. Is he mental?! I need to make one last move. He doesn't like her that much. I mean look at me, this dress is so tight and sexy who wouldn't throw themselves at me. I sashayed over to him by the DJ stand.

"I need you to just play the melody for this song. I'll do the rest" he said flashing his gorgeous smile. The DJ nodded and he looked in my direction and rolled his eyes. _No need to be difficult._

"Hey babe" I said pulling him onto the dance floor. He was reluctant but I still could pull him.

"Lucia, why do you even try? I know what I want now and it's not you, it's Ella" he said confidently. Ok, he has officially lost it. I need to try harder then. I turned my back against him and wrapped one arm around his neck, forcing him to look at me.

"Do you remember when we were together? What we would do at your house. You loved every minute of it" I whispered into his ear seductively. I know it's a lie but if it brings him toward me, who cares. He took a deep breath turned his head, but didn't push me off. I got him right where I want him; well I thought I did until he spun right out of my grasp, almost making me fall. He grinned and turned on his heel. I stomped my foot and looked around to find just the person I wanted to take my anger out on. She was over by a punch bowl. I walked over to her and faked a smile when she stared at me suspiciously.

"What do want Lucia?" the tramp said, annoyed. I took the drink she had in her hand away.

"I just wanted to say that although you may have Troy, he's going to get tired and move on. Face it you're just not good enough" I said smirking. She'll go crying like she always does.

"If I'm not good enough why did he leave you to go to me? It looks like you weren't good enough sweetie" she said pretending to be sweet. Oh no she didn't! She's going to break; I just have to try harder.

"Well truth is I got tired of him. Then he just went foolish from there. Then again, Troy always picks up garbage" I said smirking. That has got to be a low blow. She still stood tall.

"You do realize you're more immature than me, and I'm a sophomore. I don't have time for your crap. My boyfriend and I have a dance to finish" she said beginning to walk away. I'm not finished yet.

"Wait before you go, I just wanted to say that your dress is gorgeous. You know what would make it better, some red" I said pouring the cup of fruit punch I took from her onto her dress. This had to break to her. She gasped and glared at me in hate. I grinned evilly. All of the sudden she composed herself and walked back to the bowl.

"You know what, you're right. I should have thought of it myself, but I was just too dazed by your extremely tight dress. I bet walking in that must tire you out. You must be so thirsty. Let me help you" she said grasping the punch bowl. Before I could react she poured the entire bowl on me. I was drenched in fruit punch from my hair to my high heels. I screeched louder than the blaring music and thought quickly of what to do next. I turned and saw Troy smiling at the slut. A kiss would surely have him reeling and her tearing. I ran up to him and before I could get my lips to his he covered his mouth. Okay you know what, I'm done. I slapped him quickly and ran out of the room. Worst Prom Ever!

**No one's POV**

Gabriella ran over to Troy and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are mine" she whispered in his ear. She looked up at him biting her lip.

"You know, I've never seen you get jealous, it's sexy" he whispered back, his head on hers. She blushed lightly and looked back up at him.

"Don't get all flirty with me wildcat" she whispered, tracing down his spine with her fingers. He pulled back, cupping her face.

"Wildcat?" he asked curious of the new nickname he had suddenly acquired.

"What would you rather Troyikins or Troyboy or—" he stopped her

"You are officially bad at making nicknames" he said. She smiled his favorite smile that made his stomach do back flips. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped both of his hands around her. They completely forgot that there was music blaring around them and all sorts of craziness. The world only contained the two of them at that moment. However the moment was ruined by Zeke and Jason coming over and pulling Troy away.

"What are you guys doing?!" Troy yelled, they ignored him and continued to pull him back to a table. He smiled apologetically at Gabriella and she shrugged, although she was upset that they haven't been able to completely have a "moment" yet. The boys forced him to sit and when he looked up he was face to face with Chad Danforth. He groaned and looked at Zeke.

"What are you trying to do, I'm wasting precious time" he whined

"You guys need to talk; we are not going to take sides anymore" Zeke said.

Troy looked at Chad, and Chad returned the glance. Then they both looked away. Finally giving up, Chad looked at Troy.

"Look Troy, I think we should put this thing behind us. We were best friends and that shouldn't have stopped just because of some girl—"

"She's not just some girl Chad. She's my inspiration. She's what keeps me going. She's not just _some_ girl!" Troy said harshly to him. His eyes were getting darker.

"I know she means a lot to you but she shouldn't ruin our friendship—"

"She didn't ruin anything. She showed me your true colors. I thought I knew everything about you, but boy was I off" Troy replied, looking away.

"Troy! You know everything about me, we are meant to be friends. If a small bump stops us why should our friendship end?" Chad asked, nervously. Troy looked at Chad. He thought about how close they used to be. How they would watch basketball games and make prank calls. Then he thought of Chad and Gabriella, at the party, in the closet… He suddenly felt like throwing up. He stood up abruptly and took a deep breath.

"I'll um…think about it. Don't …don't get your hopes up" he said holding in the will to throw up. He quickly walked out and took some deep breaths. _My head hurts too much to be thinking this much. _Back with Gabriella she was on the dance floor enjoying herself, by herself. She turned around and continued dancing. All of sudden she felt someone come up behind her and start dancing with her. She began to move away but the person held onto her arms. She immediately froze, thinking the worse. The person pulled her close so that there was no space in between them and put his arms in front of her, locking her body to his. She looked up and saw Bret Jansen in the flesh smiling down at her. She didn't smile back, still struggling to get away.

"What, you don't want to dance with me?" he asked looking down at her. She was caught in a trance again. She was back to an earlier version of herself. _I thought I made progress _she thought. She was still in a trance when he began to lean in. Her mind was trying to move but her body was frozen, it was because of shock and the fact that she was suddenly afraid. She closed her eyes and tried to gain courage again but for some reason she could not find it. As if he could read her mind Troy walked up to them and pulled Gabriella away, but Bret still held onto her. She stared at Troy hoping he'd see the fear in her eyes and luckily he did. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled with force. She quickly wrapped both hands around him and buried her face in his chest; he held her head in one arm and pointed toward Bret with the other hand.

"Don't ever come near her again. This is my prom, don't ruin it." He said sternly, keeping his cool.

"We seniors have a right to be at any prom we want" he said coolly.

"You don't have the right to come next to Ella if she doesn't want you to" he replied.

"Who said she didn't want me with her" Bret said tilting his head.

"Well I guess that if she wanted you with her sure you could" Troy said quietly. She could tell that it was hard for him to say that.

"Well she does because she had a great time with me last time. Remember that Gabriella?" Bret said smirking. Gabriella had no more courage; she released herself from Troy's grasp and walked away quickly, holding in her will to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Troy yelled once Gabriella was out of earshot. He didn't have to hold in his anger anymore.

"The truth hurts Troy" Bret said cracking his knuckles.

"Jansen, don't you ever come near Gabriella again, and that's not a suggestion." Troy said getting in Bret's face. They were the same height although Bret was older.

"You know what Troy, I'm done with high school, and I can't help it if I want a little fun" he said sighing.

"Well avoid 'having fun' with Gabriella, or deal with me" Troy said giving Bret a slight push. His courage was beyond the sky at this point and he was going to use every second of it.

"I don't feel like wasting time with you Troy"

"Then don't" Troy said staring him straight in the eyes. They glared at each other for a long time, after a while Bret walked away. Troy folded his arms and smiled triumphantly. He had won this one. He then realized that Gabriella was alone and ran to find her. She was in the hallway on a bench with her hands wrapped around her knees and her head tucked on top. Troy sat next to her and pulled her closer to him. She remained in her position, ignoring his presence. Still keeping his eyes locked on hers he pulled her into his lap.

"Ella, talk to me, please" he begged quietly.

"You're acting like you did something wrong" she mumbled, her head still in her knees.

"I did do something wrong, I was distracted by a pathetic request of friendship instead of being with you, spending time together" he said, putting his head to her level. She sat up unexpectedly, trying to get up, not knowing he was holding onto her. She struggled to get up but had no success.

"Troy, get off of me. I hate it when you do that" she said, still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Do what?" he said, confused.

"I hate it when you always make yourself seem like the bad guy" she muttered, giving up.

"Ella, you get disturbed by a dumb senior, soaked by a jealous girl and insulted by an insolent boy, and somehow something is your fault. You're incredible" he said shaking his head. She put her head down.

"It is my fault. If I never told off Chad if I never went 'bad', if I never dated you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! None of this is your fault. Honestly you're connected somehow to all three of them by me so if I never met you-"

"I would have never have had the courage to face them" she finished for him. He just quietly chuckled refusing to argue anymore. In his mind he was the cause of everything and in her mind she was the cause of everything. They sat there for a moment enjoying the other's company. She snuggled herself against his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around her. There in the candle lighted hallway they snuggled, once again in a tiny bubble only containing them to. He touched her hand and softly glided his hand across every part. He then saw a part on her palm that was blackened and lifted it to show her.

"This doesn't look like a makeup game bruise, and believe me I know. How did you get burned? He didn't do this purposely did he?" Troy asked protectively. He could remember an incident about a year ago involving a very angry father, a scared Troy, and an extremely hot iron. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"No, no, no, no" she said quickly "It was an accident" she said keeping her head down.

"Ella…" Troy said firmly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I had a fight with the stove, and the stove won" she joked. Troy eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you feel like dropping it?" he asked. She nodded and he sighed, he knew she hated talking about the truth with him for some strange reason. There was silence again.

"Troy, I been meaning to ask you a question" she said playing with his tie.

"Ok, but this is your final question. No more, except mine, that is" he said grinning. She nodded.

"I remember your voice from somewhere. Did you ever sing where I can hear, before?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah I did. It was that night we 'separated'" he said struggling to get the words out. He didn't want to look down to see her face. He'd only see her face on that night. He'd only be reminded of how much pain he caused himself and most importantly, Ella. Gabriella was struggling to keep her expression the same, not trying to show how sensitive that subject was to her. "But I really didn't know what to do or say. Then I heard you singing that song and lyrics just came out of my mouth, saying how I felt" he said looking up.

"It's easier for you to sing what you feel than speak" she asked.

"I don't know why but yes. I've sang you words I never said, and it was so easy because you see the real me" he said looking down at her. She was smiling his favorite smile.

"Did you get that from a song?" she questioned.

"Guilty as charged" he said, pulling a crooked smile in the corner of his mouth.

"It was still sweet" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You said it was sweet and that's all I get" he said scowling. She laughed.

"Good things come to those who wait" she said beginning to get up.

"It took me to seventeen years to find a girl like you. I think I've waited long enough" he whined. She rolled her eyes and stood up completely, looking down at him.

"Wait before we go back inside I want to finally tell you this. I –" he was interrupted.

"And now to pronounce prom king and queen!" an announcer said from inside. They both groaned.

"Forget that, Ella I lo-"

"Troy, you have to go on stage. Your king, man" Jason said bursting through the door with Zeke.

"Guys I can't, I have to-"but they didn't let him finish. He was being dragged out before he could even say bye to Gabriella. She was trudged behind them, sad that they could never have a complete moment without something ruining it. She forced herself not to look at the stage, where Lucia and Troy were being crowned. She stopped in a corner and leaned against the wall. Sharpay quickly came over and stood beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at the stage.

"It's nothing serious, but Troy and I haven't gotten to have a complete slow dance yet, a complete 'moment' yet, or even a kiss" she said gloomily.

"Ok well here's your solution. First, go right p to him when he comes down, kiss him, dance with him, then have a moment." Sharpay suggested.

"Sure Shar, that'll work" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Brie, calm down .Just think of a plan, and then go through with it" Sharpay said shrugging.

"I wish it was that easy but by mind is too muddled to think. It is just filled with feelings. I have this sensation and because of it in the pit of my stomach it's all bubbly and filled with butterflies. I can't describe it but I know its Troy making me feel this way" she admitted. Sharpay just smiled and as she was about to speak the announcer who they realized was a friend of Lucia began to speak.

"So now that that's done, we are adding to the tradition of the king and queen dance. Before they dance they must kiss" Anali announced. Troy's eyes widened, Lucia smirked, and Gabriella slid down to the floor, finally breaking, but refusing to cry.

"Who does she think she is? She can't be serious" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I can't watch this" Gabriella said putting her head in her knees. Lucia walked over to Troy, and Troy looked away meeting the DJ's eyes. They both nodded and Troy grabbed the mike.

"Oh Troy, you're going to sing for me, how romantic" Lucia said walking closer to him. Troy grinned and walked all the way to the tip of the newly constructed stage and began to sing.

**I've got a lot of things  
I have to do.  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon  
We're being pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I've got you  
**His eyes didn't move from where Gabriella was sitting.

"Oh great, now he's singing to her" Gabriella groaned.

"Look again" Sharpay said, gesturing to Troy who just jumped of the stage, still not messing up a note, heading in their direction.  
**You're on my mind you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart  
Gabriella looked up and their eyes met, causing them both to smile.  
All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know its true)  
I just wanna be with you **

Gabriella stood up and began to slowly walk toward him. She listened intently to every word he sang, every note he hit, and every smile that stretched across his face when he saw her smile.

**You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Sunny then raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you.  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you get me, every time.  
Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me. **

They approached each other and he held one of her hands, the other still holding the mike. Their heads were touching, their foreheads touching, their noses touching, their bodies fitting perfectly with each other.  
**All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna be with you.**

Troy threw the mike back to the DJ without taking his eyes off of Gabriella, then she wrapped her hands around his neck. Taking a chance she leaned in and kissed him, with so much passion it even had him confused. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She squealed and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Lucia let out an ear splitting scream and stomped out of the room, again. However Troy and Gabriella were still caught up in their most passionate kiss yet, their tongues roaming, their lungs begging for breath, the entire student body cheering them on. When her lungs couldn't take it anymore Gabriella pulled back, biting her lip. Troy was breathless and Gabriella just laughed. Zeke and Jason, and most of the students at prom began to run up to them but Sharpay screeched.

"If any of you go near them, you're going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight!" she yelled, her arms folded on her chest. Everyone slowly backed away, and both Gabriella and Troy made a mental note to thank Sharpay later. When Troy could finally catch his breath he just laughed.

"Maybe I should sing more often" he said pulling her closer to him. Before she could reply 'aawws' were heard from the crowd. They looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them. Gabriella sunk her head in Troy's chest, embarrassed, and Troy made eye contact with Sharpay.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing, nothing to see here!" Sharpay ordered. The music resumed and everyone began dancing again, Troy and Gabriella in the middle. Troy took a deep breath and looked straight into Gabriella's warm chocolate eyes._ No more waiting _he thought.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you. There I said it, I love you. My heart aches for you. My arms are limp without your touch. You smile lights up my world. The sun shines brighter when your voice hits the air. You're the only girl that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I know this whole thing sounds lame but I've had a long time to figure out what exactly I've been feeling. Through every thing, I still loved you, so…here's my declaration" he said gazing into her eyes, which were now glassy. Single tears began coming down. Quickly, Troy's facial expression changed from cheerful to concern.

"Was I that bad?" he asked, wiping the tears from her face. She smiled.

"No Troy, of course not, just like the first time I danced with you, I can't help but have tears of joy. I always feel better around you. I feel safe… and protected. Actually, I've been having some feelings. They're feelings of affection toward you. You know I'm good with all of this relationship stuff but I think I'm started to understand better. If a girl has as much adoration for a boy like you, she must be in love with him" she said looking into his overpowering electric blue eyes. He pulled her into a warm hug and sung in her ear.

"The sun will always shine that how you make me feel, we're gonna be all right cause what we have is real-"

"Troy, enough with the singing, it'll ruin the moment" she said laughing. He scowled.

Without anymore words they continued dancing, together, closer than ever before. After a while Troy looked down at Gabriella, lying on his shoulder.

"So what do you think, Ella, was this better than our first dance?" he asked curiously.

"Better than the first everything, way better than the first" she whispered back to him, wishing this moment would never end.

**Quiz**

_I've sang you words I never said, and it was easy, because you see the real me _

**What song is that from?**

**A/N**

**I actually finished this extremely long chapter. You guys deserve anyway. Sorry for making this chapter take forever to be posted. As you can see I couldn't choose between the choices and all of you guys had different opinion so I just added them all in. By the way, if the Gabriella's tiny speech to Chad didn't make sense to you it's because when I originally wrote this, it was before I decided to change what Chad did. My friends thought it was too mean so…I just made him try. If you have any questions or anything put it in the review and I'll get back to you. That rhymes! Ok, I have to get started on the next chapter and post this so review!**

**BTW the next chapter is a more 'fun' chapter that has the end of the prom and a little after. Sorry for the long authors note. Review!**


	22. Strawberries and Stars

**Hey guys. I wanted to get this chapter done with so I can get started on the next.**

**The answer to the trivia was: You are the Music in Me. **

**Everyone got it, but I want to hurry up and post this chapter so I can't put everyone's name. If you didn't know it, you should watch High School Musical 2 again. **

**Chapter 21: Strawberries and Stars**

**No one's POV**

Troy and Gabriella danced to all of the slow songs then walked, hand in hand to the table where the gang sat. As they approached everyone at the table cheered loudly, Gabriella blushed furiously, and Troy looked away, shaking his head. They sat down and the cheering died down as Sharpay began to speak. Troy was gazing at Gabriella, wondering how she could just change her personality in seconds.

"Okay, so we're about to start a game. It's called 'I never'" Sharpay announced. Everyone looked at her curiously. "I saw it on TV and I want to try it ok? Anyway, here's how you play the game. If you never did it, you drink. If you did it already you don't drink. The more boring your life is, the more you drink" she said, passing out shot glasses. Gabriella turned and noticed Troy staring. He quickly turned to the side embarrassed.

"Resorting back to middle school wildcat?" she said to him, smirking.

"No…Yeah right, like… I mean… psh, I-I –I-" he stuttered. She laughed at his stupidity.

"You're going to start being nervous around me now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not" he said coolly. She scoffed.

"Troyella, pay attention!" Sharpay yelled from across the table.

"Troyella?" they both said giving Sharpay a questioning expression.

"Yeah, Troy, Gabriella, get it, catchy huh? I made it up when you guys where sucking each others faces off" she said grinning. Both Troy and Gabriella's face turned bright red, and Sharpay just laughed.

"Back to the game, I'll start; I never jumped out of a window." She announced, taking a sip of her drink. No one else drunk. "You guys are all crazy" she said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I never had a fight" Zeke said drinking from his glass, eyeing Troy, who rolled his eyes. One other person drunk.

"Come on people, lets liven this up" Sharpay said. A couple of others agreed.

"I never had sex" Jason said drinking. Troy glanced at Gabriella, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Coming up with a back up plan, Troy didn't drink. Everyone stared at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Sharpay eyed Troy, who mouthed 'I got this'.

"Troy, Gabs, you guys…you know" Zeke said, curiously.

"Continuing on, I never went skydiving" Troy said, trying to get everyone to lose focus. They all decided to drop it and ask later. Troy swallowed it all it one gulp, regretting it later. His throat began to burn, and his head began to throb. He stood up, too quickly, and crashed to the floor backward. He sat up and tried to regain himself but his head was still aching from falling on it. He could hear slurred voices and feel arms on him but he still couldn't focus._ Falling and drinking with a concussion, this night is going to end horribly_ he said in his mind. Gabriella held Troy's hand in concern. He looked like he was in excruciating pain. She tried everything but got no reaction. She was worried about him now. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what was going on around him. He began to see outlines of people's bodies. He slowly looked around and noticed he was in the hallway; he tried to remember when the music stopped blaring.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked him, rubbing his hand.

"Good, now that you're here" he said slurring his words.

"Stop pretending nothing is wrong. Just take a couple of minutes. Close your eyes and relax" she said softly. He obeyed and took deep breaths. The pain was subsiding but there was still a small burning like sensation in the back of his head. He felt himself dozing off and, his eyes shot open and he got up quickly, too quickly. He wobbled and five hands were on him, holding him steady.

"Brie, take him home, he has a little bit of blood from the fall, and I can see he doesn't take well to alcohol" Sharpay said passing Troy to Gabriella. Troy mumbled something incoherently.

"You think?" Gabriella said interlocking her arm with his. His weight shifted to her and she began to turn to one side. Zeke, Jason, and another guys from the team draped Troy's arm around their shoulders and practically carried him to the front entrance. Gabriella looked down and Sharpay put an arm around her.

"I know what you're thinking, but believe me, there is no possible way in hell this is your fault. You've got to stop thinking everything is your fault" Sharpay said lifting Gabriella's head up.

"So I've been told…" Gabriella said.

"Brie, just take him home, go home, then speak to him tomorrow" Sharpay said, opening the front door. Gabriella nodded then went up to Troy. He was standing on his own with the guys by his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Don't try, you'll hurt yourself" he murmured to her. Sharpay's limo came around the corner and the driver opened the door for them. They entered and Gabriella placed Troy's head on her shoulder. He lifted his head and shifted away.

"Troy, what's up?" she asked him, annoyed that there's something she's not understanding.

"Nothing Ella, I 'm just not supposed to sleep yet because I have a c- strong pain in my head" he finished, saving himself.

"Okay" she said looking away.

"Don't be like that please" he said, not looking at her.

"Like what Troy?" she said.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said tiredly.

"Not really" she said, chuckling.

"There's that smile I love" he said, still looking away.

"You're not even looking at me" she said looking at him.

"I know your voice when you smile" he said looking at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Bolton, this is your residence, I presume" the driver said stopping the limo. In a few seconds the car door opened and Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I love you" he whispered, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too" she replied, causing her stomach to fill with butterflies. _It felt so good to say that _she thought. He slowly exited, not wanting to cause pain to his head. She watched him leave then the car moved on. Troy looked at his house and saw the living room light on, and decided he didn't need any more pain tonight. He began walking toward Gabriella's house, stumbling every few blocks. When Gabriella reached her house she went around back and climbed up through her balcony. She got inside and went straight for the shower. She wrapped a towel around her as she walked back out to her room. She screamed loudly and he ran over and covered her mouth.

"Shh, do you want to wake your dad?" Troy asked pulling her to the bed. She took a breath of relief when she recognized his voice. He turned on the light and stared intently at Gabriella. She turned away from the gaze, nervously.

"Gabriella has to um… put on her…pajamas" she said, smiling. He laughed and went into the bathroom.

"I could have just…" She started but he had already closed the door. Troy looked in the mirror from a side angle. His cuts were reopened, probably from the fall. He looked around her bathroom for something to cover the cuts. He searched the inside of her medicine cabinet. He saw some flu medicine, cough drops, day after pills, bandages…he did a double take. He picked up the bottle; he remembered how it looked because his father kept trying to give them to his mom. The small container had no details, just pills. Though he'd love to have a child with Gabriella he shuddered at the thought of looking into a replica of Gregory Montez every day. He picked up the bandages and painfully placed them on the wound. Then he strategically ruffled his hair over the wound so it wouldn't be noticeable. Troy walked back outside to see Gabriella in a spaghetti strap and shorts pajama. Her hair was towel dried and she was laying on top of the covers, clutching a teddy bear, staring out the window. He took off his jacket and placed it on her desk chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to sit there" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he said, clearing his throat.

"Not with you, I won't" she whispered. He walked over and kicked off his shoes then slid onto the bed, under the covers.

"Okay, you are too nice" she said laughing, getting under the covers with him. She snuggled up into his chest and he wrapped his hand around her pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, then her hair, smelling sweet strawberries.

"Troy, will you tell me whatever you're keeping from me?" she whispered to him, concerned.

"You know I don't like lying to you Ella, but I just think that you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. Trust me, it's not that serious" he reassured her, wondering if he said the words right. She looked up at him.

"I trust you. It's just that you always hide things-"

"To protect you" he finished.

"But I don't need protection Troy" she whined.

"Ella, you will always need protection, always" he said smelling her hair again.

"That's not true" she said, acting childish.

"Name one time" he tested her.

"Okay, what about- no, you helped me. Or when- no Shar helped me. Okay, what about the week you were suspended. I needed no protection" she said proudly.

"Are you kidding me? I heard what was happening. You needed protection from both Lucia, and …King" he said shuddering at the last part.

"No I didn't, I handled them both perfectly fine" she said pompously.

"Yeah right, if you did it wouldn't have escalated to-" he hesitated, not wanting to mention that day again. "You know what, you did handle it fine" he agreed, giving in to her.

"Thanks for letting me win" she said leaning up to kiss him. He turned so she only got his cheek.

"I… um shouldn't. Unfortunately I have alcohol on my breath and I don't need you to taste it" he said looking away.

"Oh god Troy, you had like one sip. Stop killing yourself over it!" she said turning his head to face hers. She could tell he felt really bad about that one sip.

"It wasn't just one sip. It was a whole freaking shot glass!" he exclaimed. She shushed him.

"Either way, _you_ didn't drink it intentionally, you were too busy staring at me to notice what was going on, you didn't realize what was in front of you" she said softly, trying to prove it wasn't his fault.

"Ella, it's not like I couldn't smell it. I don't even remember if I did. All I know is that I did it, whether I wanted to or not, I still did it!" he replied. She recoiled back a little and he put his head down.

"Sorry, my dumb anger gets the best of me. I guess that's another thing I have in common with him" he said grimly.

"So that's what's causing this gloomy Troy" she said snuggling back up to him. "Troy, if you have to trust meabout anything it's that you are _nothing_ like your dad" she told him looking into his now light blue eyes.

"If I was nothing like my dad, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to drink. I wouldn't have this short temper. I wouldn't have ever hurt you" he said putting his head down, ashamed. She chuckled lightly.

"Troy, you were stupid because you're a teenager. You have a short temper because of family genes; it still doesn't mean that evilness flows through the family. And, everyone makes mistakes, nobody's perfect" she said cupping his face with her hands. He smiled weakly.

"I guess so, but…"

"But you are your own person and you will never be like him, ever" she reassured him softly. He nodded and put his head to hers.

"Thanks" he whispered to her.

"Eww, alcohol breath!" she joked turning away. He laughed and turned her back around.

"Laughter is the best medicine" she said grinning. He just shook his head. Troy heard footsteps coming down the hall way and quickly jumped up and ran to the balcony, ignoring his throbbing head. Realizing why he ran, Gabriella quickly fixed the covers so it looked like no one laid there. Just as she put her head back down her bedroom door opened. Gregory Montez stood in the doorway, wearing only a robe.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Myself" she answered quickly.

"When did you get in?" he asked looking in the closet.

"Just now, I um… just finished taking a shower"

"Why didn't I hear you come in" he said checking under the bed.

"I came in through the door, you might have been sleeping" she lied.

"Yeah right, I was up in the living room, waiting on you" he said, still checking around the room.

"Why?"

"You passed your curfew"

"Since when did I have a curfew?" she questioned.

"You always did, you just never came home late" he answered.

"Sorry" she said so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"Like that's going to fix it. I have company right now, you'll get your punishment tomorrow" he decided, walking toward the balcony. She panicked.

"Cheating on mom?" she wittily, hoping it would work.

"You're either begging for punishment or trying to distract me" he said continuing to the door. He opened the door and looked around the small balcony, seeing nothing, but not giving up.

"What are you hiding?!" he yelled, getting frustrated.

"Nothing" she answered automatically.

"Just wait until tomorrow" he said as he was walking out. He eyed the jacket on the desk chair, and smirked. "Who's jacket is that?" he asked turning to look at her. He noticed her eyes widen and the sharp intake of breath she took.

"A friend" she said looking away.

"Is the friend here by any chance?" he asked grinning.

"No, he um… gave Gabriella his jacket earlier tonight" she said, scolding herself for showing how anxious she was.

"Oh, well you'd better get some shut eye. You'll need the energy for tomorrow" he said leaving, not convinced. When she heard her father's door close she got up and ran to the balcony. She looked around and saw no sign of Troy. As she was looking, Troy was climbing up from directly underneath the balcony. He jumped over the railing, and landed on the cement balcony with a loud thud, on his feet. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm a terrible liar" she said, not wanting to let go. He chuckled.

"I know" he said, wrapping an arm around her. She scowled.

"You're going to be in trouble, not for being here, but for us 'hanging out'" she said looking up at him.

"I'll be in trouble anyway. Might as well have some fun" he said joked, looking up at the sky. They both looked at the stars, admiring their beauty.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

"It's alright, but I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison" he said looking down at her. She looked up at him, and smiled his favorite smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed there enjoying the night, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Mr. Montez quietly opened Gabriella's bedroom door and peeked inside. He saw Gabriella and Troy on the balcony, holding each other closely and closed the door. He quickly called Jack and let him know of his son's whereabouts. _Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day._

**Trivia: Name one deleted scene from HSM 3. (Whether or not you have the extended edition you can name one)**

**A/N**

**This was basically a filler chapter, between the prom scene and the big scene that's coming up next. I've been picturing this next scene forever so I better get started. Also, if you didn't review the last chapter it would be extremely great if you reviewed that one then reviewed this one. I'm not putting any pressure on anything, but it feels so great to get reviews! A big shout out to all my reviewers! Review!**


	23. Bad Beginnings

**For all my loyal reviewers: Thank you! I couldn't have made it this far without you. The speed at which I've been updating hasn't been the greatest but I just want to thank you for sticking with me. Thank you all for reviewing and adding in the deleted scenes. I would dedicate this chapter to you all but what happens isn't the most beautiful thing (depending on who's POV you're in) BTW: I cut out a couple of parts in this chapter so if the dialogue is a bit confusing I apologize but one of my reviewers commented on the length, so I shortened it. Another BTW check the bottom for the summary for a great story! Anyway, time to get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: Bad Beginnings **

**No One's POV**

The sun was already up, but not yet in the center of the sky. Troy was gazing at Gabriella, as he did all night, instead of going to sleep. He watched her angelic face and her slightly moving body as she subconsciously moved toward him. He looked at the clock on the side table next to her bed, 9:00 AM. He tried to release himself from her grasp but she wrapped her arms around him, her head in his chest.

"Ella" he whispered gently. She did not move.

"Ella" he said, a little bit louder. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her. All of the sudden she quickly removed her arms and elbowed him in the ribs. He suppressed a groan.

"It's Troy, Ella" he said in a strained voice.

"Oh my god Troy! I keep doing that. I'm really, really sorry" she said sitting up, fully awakened.

"It's okay Ella, really" he said, his voice still strained. She stretched her hand out to rub his side but pulled back, knowing she'd only make it worse.

"I'm sorry Troy, I'm just um…not used to waking up with anyone in my bed" she said putting her head back on her pillow.

"I would've gone home—" she stared him down. "Fine" he said rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't have gone home, but I would have slept on the floor" he insisted.

"But you were attached to me and I didn't want to wake you. You needed some rest" he said looking down at her. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she analyzed his face.

"Did you sleep last night?" she asked him, sitting up. He looked away and she turned his head to face hers. "Answer me" she whispered, sternly.

"No" he admitted

"You have bags under your eyes, when was the last time you slept" she asked, not softening her gaze.

"Night before yesterday, are we done now?" he said stubbornly.

"Depends, is there anything else you have to tell me?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No Ella" he said leaning against the backboard.

"Ok" she said leaning back with him. Just as she began to get comfortable he slipped out of the bed and stood up.

"I have to go" he said walking toward the desk chair.

"Is it me? Did I upset you? I'm sorry I—"

"Chill Ella, it's not you" he said chuckling.

"Then why" she whined, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Ella, I think you wrinkled this shirt enough" he said smoothing out the creases, not changing anything.

"Troy, stop kidding around, just stay here" she pleaded, sitting with her legs folded on the edge of the bed.

"The longer I take to get home, the worst it'll be. Do you want me to be in anymore trouble?" he asked putting on his shoes. She shook her head solemnly.

"Thank you, now I'll be back around 12 or 1. The plan can start then" he said wrapping his jacket around his arm.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"This is extremely important. I need you to be a good girl. Be nice to your dad and don't do anything to get on his bad side, make him breakfast or something. He needs to be taken by surprise when my dad and I come. I know trouble always finds you but this time I need you to hide from trouble really well. Okay?" he asked leaning against the wall, trying to think if what he said made sense.

"Roger that" she said smiling. Then a thought popped in her head. "What about you?" she asked seriously.

"I'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine" he reassured her, trying not to worry her.

"Are you in a whole lot of trouble?" she questioned. He pursed his lip. She then realized that for her sake he would not answer that.

"Be safe" she whispered walking up to him. He chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around her. Then he looked intently into her chocolate eyes.

"Ella, you are my life now. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose, and I'm not going to lose you" he said not directly answering her request but meaning every word. He kissed her forehead then began walking toward the balcony.

"I don't get a kiss?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Hello? We both have morning breath" he answered.

"First alcohol breath, then morning breath; am I really that bad at kissing. Not that I would know…" she said looking to the side.

"Okay, where did the old Gabriella go? The one that got nervous anytime I kissed her. The one that was always cautious" he asked.

"That Gabriella is gone and she's not coming back. New Gabriella is stronger, braver, and likes getting kisses from her boyfriend" she said grinning. Troy had no idea how to react to that but he decided to play along.

"Tell new Gabriella she'll have to wait until new Troy brushes his teeth"

"Old Gabriella left an extra toothbrush in the bathroom" she said stepping toward him, speaking in an innocent tone.

"Well new Troy—wait what am I doing? I have to go Ella, I've spent enough extra time here" he said swiftly giving Ella a kiss on the cheek and walking through the balcony door. As he was about to climb down he popped his head back in the room.

"I love you" he said, smiling her favorite smile.

"Love you too" she said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Just as quick as he returned he was gone. She sighed and began to make her bed. Afterward, Gabriella went downstairs and began to make breakfast for her father.

_It's going to be a long day_ she thought.

**Troy's POV**

Okay, just turn the knob Troy, before he comes out. For some strange reason I can't do it. I'm not scared, or at least I think I'm not. Alright, I've wasted enough time, it's now or never. I finally turned the knob and entered the house. It didn't smell like beer like it normally does, or maybe that's because I'm used to it. Boy I need to stop over thinking things. I looked around and he was no where to be seen. I threw my jacket on the couch and walked upstairs. As I walked into the upstairs I came face to face with just the person I was trying to avoid. I averted his gaze and kept my head down. _I should have used the window. _

"Great weather out, huh?" I said trying to break the tension that was suffocating me.

"It's cloudy, supposed to rain later" he said, killing my attempt at a conversation. I hate silence, it's so deafening.

"How was prom?" he asked normally. I could feel his eyes burning through my skin.

"Prom, what prom? There was no prom. No one went to any prom. Psh, what are you talking about? Like I would go to any prom. What prom?" I rambled on, speaking way too fast. I hate my nervous tendencies! It scared me more that he didn't hit me than it does when he actually hits me, and that's saying something.

"So this whole coat and tie outfit. You pulled it from the back of your closet. It has nothing to do with the tons of junior prom posters on the walls in school" he said, as if it wasn't obvious that I lied.

"I went to a dinner at S-Sharpay's house" I lied trying to sound casual. It wasn't working.

"I'm not an idiot Troy" he said walking up to me. _Could have fooled me_. I stood still and he pushed me back a bit.

"I know" I said looking up at him. I returned his glare and we stared each other down. This suspense is killing me and he's doing it on purpose! He broke the stare and walked behind me. Now this is out of character, or so I thought. I exhaled and began to walk back to my room. But instead I greeted with a head but that sent me crashing to the floor. My sight began to get blurred. I kept trying to block out the pain in my head but it was unbearable. I didn't try to lift my head up from the ground. Unfortunately, I could still hear him, and he sounded close.

"This whole week you did nothing but piss me off! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled at me. I usually would say a witty comeback right about now that'd get me in more trouble but I don't think I could organize enough words to spit them out. I felt my self being pulled up by my shirt. He threw me into a wall and I slid down, still trying to blot out the pain in my head. I felt myself being thrown into another wall, and then he started kicking me. I covered my head with my arms so he wouldn't touch the stitches. He gave me one last kick and suddenly I felt myself tumbling, down the stairs. Apparently shielding my head was no help because as I hit the last step I lost consciousness.

**Gabriella's POV**

I sure hope Troy's okay. It's already 3 and he's not here yet. After I made my dad breakfast I cleaned the whole house. I was making my dad's bed when he walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked leaning against the door frame. He had an inkling of something and it scared me.

"Nothing, can't a girl clean the house for no reason" I said trying to hide the fear that normally shows in my voice.

"You never do anything unless I tell you to and I didn't ask you to do anything, yet" he said eying me suspiciously. I tried not to look him in the eye.

"Well I'm just trying to make you happy" I said trying to find something to do since I was finished with this room. He smirked evilly.

So you're willing to do _anything?_" he said walking closer to me. He's using this to his advantage. I couldn't open my mouth to talk; I was too busy trying to steady my breathing.

"You're a terrible liar, look at yourself" he said chuckling. _Tell me something I don't know_. It was then that I realized I was shaking. I hate my scared tendencies.

"I'm tired of hearing that" I mumbled, heading toward the door. He held out his arm to stop me.

"Kiss my boots" he commanded, testing how far I'd go.

"Your boots?" I asked

"My boots" he repeated. I looked down at his feet. The boots were dirty and grimy. I looked up at him and he nodded in approval.

Oh, Troy is going to owe me big time. I got on my knees, but before I got close to his feet, he sent an overwhelming blow to my back, making my head collide with the floor hard. I groaned in pain and tried to get up but was stopped by his foot sending a hasty and hard kick to my abdomen. I curled up and held my stomach. I didn't cry though, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me into the hallway. When he let me go I sat up against the wall and tried not to show pain.

"So tell me, what are you and pretty boy up to?" he said leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I spat at him. He put one of his feet on my arm and put pressure on it. I screamed in pain and tried to push him off with my feet, but I couldn't move him.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked placing his other feet above my arm, getting ready. Realizing his lack of balance at the moment I pushed him off with my legs. He stumbled backward as I held my arm, I could barely feel it. He kicked my stomach repeatedly and I felt myself getting sick and losing consciousness. I tried to crawl down the hall but he kicked my side and I flipped over so my stomach was out. He stood over me and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I still couldn't feel one of my arms and my stomach was beginning to get numb.

"Last chance" he said taking off his belt. I shook my head weakly and with ease he pulled my pajama shirt off and stinging lashes pierced my skin one after the other. So much for being on his good side, I thought as I gave in and lost consciousness

**Troy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but my head was in too much pain. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up and gradually began to stand. I looked around and saw the time. Crap, 4:00. I started to run to the door but I stumbled and fell at the threshold.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I heard my father say from behind me. This is not apart of the plan! I took another deep breath, opened the door, and started sprinting, rain soaking my entire body. The cold water felt good, it numbed the pain in my head and basically the pain in my entire body. I could feel the blood from the reopened cuts on my head streaming down my face. I wondered how I'd look to someone walking down the street; a murderer or a monster, something scary for sure. Maybe the whole outfit would make it better.

I shook everything out of my head as I walked up Gabriella's driveway. My first instinct was to climb up her balcony. I ran around back as I heard the door ring, probably my father, he's pretty fast on his feet. As I slowed down the pain came back and I could barely focus as I climbed. Of course, not being the old Ella she left her balcony door open. I got in and tried to slowly maneuver around the room to get into the hallway without the squishing of my shoes being heard. To my dismay, lying in the hallway was Ella, two large new bruises on her stomach and ribs, and light red lashings across the top half of her body, which was covered only by a bra. Anger ran through all the veins in my body enraged at the sight before me. I went pulled a t-shirt out of her drawer and as quietly as I could I put the t-shirt on her. I heard sounds from the bottom of the stairs and ran into the bathroom. As soon as I got in I patted my head with a towel, but I didn't dare look at the towel to see how much blood I'd lost. I dropped the towel as they began to bang on the door.

"We know you're in there!" my dad called.

"Come out or she's going to get it" Mr. Montez called out. I immediately opened the door and looked toward Ella, safe. Me, I wasn't so sure.

"Hi" I said timidly looking up at them. They silently glared down at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"I asked her and now I'm going to ask you. What are you guys planning?" Mr. Montez asked. She got hurt because of me, just great.

"She has nothing to do with this!" I said loudly, but not as loudly as I wanted to.

"No you're wrong. She has everything to do with this. She's your lifeline" Mr. Montez said smirking. I knew where he was going with this and I didn't like it. I tried to slip past them but apparently I wasn't going to get out anytime soon. Spontaneously, Mr. Montez viciously punched me in my mouth, sending me reeling, tripping over the tub. Once again the excruciating pain took over my head but I refused to give in to it. I wiped the blood from my mouth with my sleeve and crawled out of the tub, barely being able to see anything. Judging from the boots, Mr. Montez walked up to me and kicked me in my shoulder, causing by me to slam back against the tub. My head couldn't take it anymore and I passed out.

**No One's POV**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was in the hallway and stood up, holding her side. She could hear the TV blaring from downstairs and a faint smell of alcohol. She looked down and realized she had a shirt one, unable to remember when she had the time to put it on. AS she looked around she nearly fainted as she looked toward the bathroom. Troy was unconscious, strewn across the bathroom floor, blood on his face and shirt. She ran toward him and tears streamed down her face as she grabbed towels and cleaned up his face. Then she ripped off a piece of a towel and wrapped it around his head, in an effort to slow down his blood loss. Next she pulled him back to her room and propped him against the wall. She cradled herself in his arms and let her tears fall onto his shirt as she silently prayed he'd wake up quickly. She heard steps coming up the steps but kept her position.

"He'll be fine" said Jack Bolton from the threshold. "Just a couple of cuts and bruises" he said normally. She turned toward the door and shook her head in disgust.

"How can you stand there knowing you caused your son so much pain?" she asked glaring at him.

"I didn't do that. You think I could knock him out so quickly?" Jack said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Well how can you stand there knowing you could have helped him?" she asked with the same intensity.

"It's not my fault he's so weak"

"He's not weak!" she retorted "If he was weak, he wouldn't be alive right now" she said, her voice cracking as she finished.

"You don't know anything!" he said walking into the room.

"What, you can't handle the truth?" she said.

"You better shut your mouth before I punch you in it!"

"Will that make you feel better Jack? Does hitting others make you feel better?!" she spat out, standing up. He began to get fed up and walked up to her then held her against the wall with one arm. She stared him down with more power than his glare. After a while he leaned in closer to her and she slapped him. As if it was an automatic reaction he punched her, but she stood strong, a smug smile spreading across her face. His face began to get red as he tried to punch her again but she ducked and his hand punched the wall. He lifted her up by her shirt and pulled his free hand back, getting ready to send a strong blow her way.

"Jack" Greg Montez said calmly from the doorway.

"She—"he started to say

"I know" he said walking into the room. "Drop her, now" he said firmly.

Gabriella fell to the floor with a light thud looking at her father curiously although he was not looking at her.

"Gabi is being oddly stubborn right now" Greg said walking to Jack's side.

"Get up" Jack commanded, Gabriella did not say nor do anything.

"Now watch this" Greg said walking over to Troy.

"Don't touch him!" she pleaded, instantly standing up. A smile stretched across Jack's face as he realized his friend's point. He decided to try it out.

"Get on the bed!" Jack ordered, picking up Troy.

"Whatever you, say just leave Troy alone, please" Gabriella said walking backwards toward the bed, making sure Troy was okay, concern in her eyes. Jack glanced and Greg.

"What I've come to realize about these two is that they'd rather have pain inflicted on themselves than the other. They're both very unselfish" Greg said walking toward the door. "You have until your son awakes" Greg said looking at Jack, who was already on the bed wrestling with Gabriella.

"Unless she hits you, I want no mark on her, from violence or … anything else. I will check. So remember, unless she hits you, that is all" Greg said exiting the room. Gabriella just closed her eyes and went to the place in her mind that she hasn't visited in a while. She just lay motionless, not wanting to make anything worse for herself or Troy. Ignoring the pain and uncomfortable feeling of his weight on her she just thought about how it will be when she and Troy will be away from all of this, just her and Troy, and the sweet taste of freedom.

**Trivia: If you have a good taste in books name the book these lines are from:**

'You are my life now' and 'Be safe'

**A/N**

**Now picture this chapter, and multiply it by 2.5. You'd get how it would be if I chose to put them together. I tried by best to cut this half down, now I'm going to try to cut the other half down. Please bear with me because it's not going to be pretty. But there's a light in this dark tunnel. **

**I'm helping one of my friends on FF (**_**2pinkstar**_** and 7blackberry) co write a story so check it out! It's called Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain. It's a sequel to Stranger, which was awesome! So I suggest you guys check it out. Here's the summary:**

_**Troy Bolton didn't know that one quick phone call would change his life forever. It sends him into a deep depression that makes Gabriella relive the past all over again. Will Gabriella help him out of his depression or will their marriage be in jeopardy? **_

**Okay I need to go shorten and edit the next part so… review!!**


	24. Be Strong

**I'm going to try to make this brief. Thank you all very much for reviewing. I have to say it was fun to write this chapter. (In its entirety that is). In addition the answer to last chapter's trivia was **_**Twilight **_**which is an absolutely great book, I recommend you guys read the entire saga. Last, read the story I'm co writing with 2pinkstar called Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain. Without further ado here is the full version to:**

**Chapter 23: Be Strong**

**No One's POV**

Troy came to with a start. He looked around and realized he was in Gabriella's room. He stood up, too fast, and collapsed back to the floor. He was staring straight under Gabriela's bed. There were two chocolate eyes staring straight at him. Though he could not see her face, he could recognize her by her eyes.

"Whatcha doin'" he asked in a childish voice.

"Sulking" she replied. His expression quickly changed.

"Why are you sulking?" he asked, crawling closer to the bed. She crawled further back.

"I'm ashamed of myself I guess. I've felt so powerful, so strong these past couple of days. All it took for me to go back to the old Gabriella was to feel…violated again. I hadn't felt that type of pain in a while. I guess I know my place now" she said softly. He couldn't stand seeing her feel this way internally and not being able to do anything. He longed to just hold her and let her know everything was ok, but apparently she wasn't going to let him.

"Ella, your place is on a pedestal with people attending to your every need, not to be in this hellhole trying to stay safe" he said to her sympathetically.

"Well then why do I feel like this Troy!" she yelled. He shushed her and she lowered her volume. "Why do I feel like crap? Why do I feel so horrible?" she said, her voice cracking. It hurt him to not be able to comfort her, but he still tried to by words.

"Ella they're making you feel like this. You're strong, stronger than you think. You have to believe in yourself" he said looking straight into her glassy, chocolate eyes.

"Maybe its time you practiced what you preach" she said. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"That's different"

"Is it, is it really Troy?" she asked him

"Don't go wise on me right now" he said. They both laughed.

"What time is it?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I don't like to see how long…it takes" she said quietly.

"Can you do me a huge favor and go see. I'm not really in the position to get up quickly" he said

"Fine" she sighed, reluctantly crawling out from under the bed. He looked up at her and saw how disheveled she looked. Her hair was messy, and her face was red from tears and hits. Though as always, she still looked beautiful to him. Gabriella poked her head out and looked up at the clock in the hallway then came back in.

"Its 7oclock" she whispered, realizing how long everything took.

"On the dot?" he asked. She nodded, his face got serious.

"Get on the bed and pretend you're asleep, now" he demanded, trying to be nice but urgent at the same time. She obeyed without asking questions and he pulled himself back against the wall and closed his eyes. Mr. Montez walked into the room and looked at Troy, who appeared to be unconscious still. He turned to Gabriella and noticed she was breathing too fast to be sleeping. He walked over to the bed then climbed in hovering over her. She began to shake instantly and he laughed, climbing off of her.

"You're too predictable" he said chuckling. "Get out" he commanded, and she complied with his demands. He nodded in approval and began to take the sheets off of her bed. Troy opened one eye and watched Mr. Montez open the vents above Gabriella's bed and put the sheets inside. Then he closed his eyes as Mr. Montez put a new bed spread on the bed and walked out. Gabriella entered and sat on the bed. Soon after, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Montez entered the room. Silence took over the room for a minute then Mr. Montez spoke.

"Now that whatever you guys where thinking is out of your heads we can go back to our lives. Gabi, go make dinner; pretty boy, go home" Mr. Montez said seriously. Gabriella looked at Troy, who still had his eyes closed.

"If she was up, that means you're up. You can't fool me" he continued. Troy still didn't move so Mr. Montez sent a swift kick to his stomach making Troy double over. Troy exhaled sharply and then sat back up, focusing on his head more than his stomach.

"Okay Mr. Tough guy. You want to stay, then let's play" Mr. Montez said pulling Troy up by his collar. Troy pushed him away and dropped back to the floor. "Jack I think it's time to have some fun. But what should we do with him for the moment?" Mr. Montez said pulling Troy up again but holding a tighter grip.

"Throw him in the closet" said Mr. Bolton, simply. Mr. Montez head butted Troy so he would be more focused on the pain in his head than retaliating. Gabriella ran to her father and tried to pull him away from Troy but was elbowed backwards onto the bed. She immediately got back up but they had already locked the door from the outside and Mr. Bolton was holding her back. Mr. Montez nodded at Jack who threw a belligerent Gabriella back o her bed. Next Mr. Montez held up one finger at Jack, telling him to wait, and then left the room. Impatient, Mr. Bolton jumped on the bed and climbed on top of Gabriella. She screamed and he slapped her across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Troy yelled from inside the closet. Jack began biting at Gabriella's neck and undoing his pants.

"Jack!" exclaimed Mr. Montez from the doorway. Jack quickly jumped off the bed as Gabriella put her face in the pillow.

"She wanted it. She—"

"As I told your son, I'm not an idiot. Don't lie to me" he said walking into the room. "And you!" Mr. Montez shouted at Gabriella causing her to flinch. "I told you to go make dinner a while ago" he said pulling her off the bed by her t-shirt. She sat right where he dropped her, which irritated him. Fed up, he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. She tried to scream but all that came out was air so the tried to kick him but Mr. Bolton held her legs.

"Ella!" Troy yelled when he didn't hear her voice any more. Gabriella tried to get all the air she could get but her airway was completely blocked. She began to feel light headed and her hands drooped to her side.

"Ella!" Troy called out again from the closet. He still heard nothing but the moving of feet. _Not again_. He backed up against the wall and held his temple, voices instead of pain filling his head.

"_Be strong Troy"_

"_You've got endurance, heart, courage, and perseverance"_

"_You come first, you always come first"_

He yelled out loud trying to get the voices out of his head but they just kept repeating themselves over and over. He slid down the wall holding his head by the sides. All of the voices in his head stopped except one that was all too familiar to him.

"_Be strong Troy"_

His mother's voice rang through his blood, strengthening every bone in his body. It sounded as though she was there next to him, her soft voice whispering the words in his ears.

"Gotta be strong" he told himself over and over as he stood up. He then closed his eyes and charged at the door shoulder first, knocking it off its hinges. He stood in the doorway, stunned at his own strength. Taking this time to his advantage Mr. Bolton charged at his son.

"_Be strong Troy"_

Inspired by his mother's words, Troy punched his father straight in the face when he was close enough, striking Jack's eye, sending him to the floor. Still in disbelief a smile erupted on Troy's face. Then reality placed itself on his shoulders reminding him what else was going on. He quickly turned and saw an extremely pale Gabriella in the hands of a stunned Greg Montez.

"_Be strong Troy"_

Troy took a deep breath then ran up to Mr. Montez and tackled him to the ground, causing Gabriella to drop instantly. Troy ran up to her and shook her by shoulders but her head just drooped down and up.

"Ella! Ella please breathe. Ella!" he said frantically. She didn't move so he put his mouth to hers and put his hands on her stomach and pushed. After a couple of seconds she coughed just as both adults pulled him back and immediately started sending numerous punches to his head and face. Feeling himself lose consciousness, he tried to fight back but he couldn't see anything.

"Ella!" he called out, desperate to hear her voice. When he got no answer he gave up and sunk into unconsciousness.

Troy woke up on the floor, his head elevated, looking into the chocolate eyes that he loved. He quickly engulfed her in a loving embrace just to make sure this was real.

"Strawberries" he sighed, burying his face in her hair. She chuckled and hugged back, missing the safety of his arms.

"I love you" he whispered into her ears, not letting go.

"Love you too" she said putting her head on his chest. Their small bubble was popped as Mr. Montez entered the room.

"Love is a strong word, don't you think?" he said walking around them in a circle. They kept their embrace. Mr. Montez kicked in between them and Troy quickly moved Gabriella to the side and took the hit to his side.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed moving to the other side of him, shielding him from her father.

"How many times does a boy have to lose consciousness before he dies?" Mr. Montez questioned. Troy just glared at him, his eyes full of venom. "Not big on talking? Okay then, I want to play a game" he said picking up Gabriella by her shirt. Troy reached out his hand and she stretched hers and they were intertwined until Mr. Montez ripped them apart.

"Let her go!" Troy roared, standing up.

"After our game" Mr. Montez agreed.

"Now the point of this game is to see how far you'll go for love" he paused for a response but Troy said nothing. "Okay then let's begin. Take this" he said passing Troy a small box. Troy opened the box and took out the knife.

"Who carries a knife in their pocket?" Troy asked.

"A smart guy, now flip it open" he commanded. Troy took a deep breath then flipped it open.

"Good boy, now let's see if you can make a small incision, but be careful, you don't want to bleed to death" Mr. Montez said grinning. Both Gabriella and Troy gaped at him in disbelief.

"Will you draw blood to save your love?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Ella's not in that much danger right now"

Mr. Montez pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at Gabriella while pulling her closer.

"Now she is" he said evilly, causing Gabriella to shake violently. He hit her across the face with the butt of the gun knocking her to the ground. "Control yourself!" he shouted at his daughter who was holding the now red side of her face. Gabriella shook her head, not to her father but to Troy.

"Don't even think about it" she warned Troy, reading the livid expression on his face. She was right though, if she hadn't told him not to he would have charged at her father, not thinking about the fact that he was armed with a gun. Troy looked down at the knife in his hands and up at Mr. Montez and an evil smile played on his lips.

"Please don't do it Troy, for me" she pleaded, trying to his eyes, which were beginning to turn darker. After a couple of seconds Troy relaxed himself, for Gabriella's sake.

"Enough of this, do what I say or else" Mr. Montez said pulling Gabriella up from the floor. The cold icy feeling of the gun on her skin sent shivers down her spin. Not wanting to see Gabriella get hurt anymore Troy quickly made a small cut on his forearm and lifted it up taking a deep breath. Gabriella looked away, tears streaming down her face.

"I did what you asked, now let her go" Troy said sternly, while holding down the cut with his other hand.

"Not so fast. Don't forget that I decide when the game is over, and we're just getting started" Mr. Montez said triumphantly taking the knife away. Mr. Bolton walked into the room, sipping on a bottle of beer. He sat on the bed, curiously watching the scene before him.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Just teaching your son a lesson about love" Mr. Montez said.

"Oh really, what is he learning?"

"He learned that loving my daughter has brought him nothing but pain" Mr. Montez answered.

"Loving your daughter was the best thing I ever did" Troy corrected.

"She's not worth that much…" Mr. Montez said.

"That's what you think. She's worth _everything_ to me"

"You know, you sound a lot like your mother" Jack said standing up.

"You've got a lot of nerves bringing her up" Troy said pointing a finger at his father.

"Isabella was always one to talk about love"

"Yeah she talked about love. Mostly about loving you! And what do you do to her… you killed her!" he shouted at his father, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. His father let out a small laugh.

"God Troy, you're so stupid. Do you honestly think I had the balls to kill your mother?" Jack said. Greg's eyes widened and Troy stared at his father in confusion.

"Wait, you didn't kill mom" Troy asked, bewildered.

"Jack shut up" Greg commanded.

"No dad, talk. If you didn't kill mom… then it had to be the other guy… but who was he?" Troy asked walking up to his father. His father tilted to the side, his head drooping as he sat back down on the bed. Then, like a slap to the face Troy heard it. The deep, evil, eerie laughter that had been haunting his dreams ever since that fateful day he listened to his mother die. His breathing stopped as he slowly turned to look at Mr. Montez. His eyes red, his nose flared, his eyebrows narrowed, and a small amount of blood streaming down the side of his face.

"You're name is Greg. You have a daughter, who was fifteen at the time. You think abusing is not a bad thing. And you're evil and have no compassion" he said calmly, putting all of the pieces together. Mr. Montez just smiled evilly, enraging Troy even more. Unable to control his anger any longer Troy ran up to Greg and punched him in the face before he could respond. Greg stumbled backward and tripped over Gabriella who managed to sit on the floor during the whole confrontation. She squealed, breaking Troy out of his trance. She thought it was strange how Troy could go from being angry and ready-to-kill one minute to being kind and gentle the next. She never thought that was possible for anyone.

"Ella!" he said as he slid down beside her. "Are you alright?" she nodded and he exhaled in relief. Then Troy was pulled backward caught in a headlock by Mr. Montez. Troy punched him furiously in the head, back in his trance. Jack watched this all emotionless and drunk. Greg released Troy and they circled each other.

"You killed my mother" Troy said, his teeth clenched.

"Oh don't forget, I did her too" he said grinning

"You bastard!" Troy shouted, charging at him. Mr. Montez grabbed him and swung him into the wall. Troy quickly got up, feeling the pain afterward, and kicked Mr. Montez from the back sending him stumbling to the floor. Mr. Montez got up and grabbed Troy by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Troy groaned in pain and slid to the floor. Gabriella screamed and ran in between them. Greg pushed her back onto the floor and yanked Troy up by his collar and propped him up against the wall.

"You're weak" Greg said to him. In response Troy spit in his face, making Greg pull out his knife and try to cut Troy but instead his hands were held back by Troy's. They fought for control until Greg got tired and head butted Troy, making him lose his grip and slide back down the wall. Before Greg could react, Gabriella jumped on his back and went for the knife. Both of them got minor cuts on their hands while trying to take hold of the knife.

"Ella stay out of this" Troy said making sure not to yell.

"Troy you need help!" she said still struggling with her father.

"I'm fine, now get back!" he said louder, steadying himself.

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing now go!" he said getting aggravated and afraid for her at the same time.

"You'd better listen to your love Gabi; we don't want you to get hurt…" he said moving the knife backwards.

"Ella down!" Troy said as soon as he saw the knife move. Gabriella let go and fell to the floor just as the knife swiped at what should have been her arm. She then pulled her father's legs back, sending his upper body into Troy, making them both crash into the wall. Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't mean for that to happen! Troy!" she said crawling up to them. Her father elbowed her in the mouth making her tumble backwards. Mr. Montez stood up and pulled back out his gun. He pointed it at Troy's chest, Troy quickly tried to get up to run but fell, unable to deal with the pain in his head. Out of instinct Gabriella ran to Troy's side.

"This is all my fault. I'm really sorry. We have to get you out of here!" she said trying to pull him away.

"Gabi, get out of the room" her father commanded. She ignored him and turned back to Troy.

"Ella is there a phone in this house?" Troy asked in a strained voice. She nodded.

"It's in the basement"

"Well I need you to go down there—"

"But the door creaks" she whined.

"Great, he'll hear you and be distracted. Anyway, get on the phone and call—"

"Gabi get out of the damn room!" her father yelled. She stood up, a worried expression on her face.

"Silence is tiring, me" he whispered to her, trying to tell her what to do in a secretive way. She wanted to ask him a question but her father pushed her out of the room, giving Troy the chance to stand up. His hand was leaning against the wall for support.

"You're stronger than I thought, pretty boy" Mr. Montez said.

"Yes, yes I am. It's about time you realized that" Troy said in between breaths. Mr. Montez chuckled and cocked his gun.

"Now… about your death, are you going to do it the easy way or the hard way?" Mr. Montez asked with a grin.

"Do you have to be so cliché?"

"I'm going to ignore that because you're trying to stall and it won't work" Mr. Montez said smugly. "I'll just take it as 'the hard way'"

"Now do you really want to do this, end the life of a child?" Troy questioned, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Do you really want that on your chest?" he continued. Mr. Montez shrugged.

"When you do it once, it's easy to do it again" Mr. Montez said. Troy nervously looked toward his father, but he was lying down on the bed, supposedly sleeping. There was silence, and then a loud creak was heard. Mr. Montez turned toward the door and Troy pushed off the wall and went for the gun. Troy was struggling to get the gun away; making sure it was pointed up rather than at him. They continued for a while, meanwhile Gabriella was downstairs in the basement trying to make sense of Troy's words.

"_Okay now what could he have meant by that? Silence is tiring… I used that quote before, when…something bad happened. Wait he said me. When did he say it? Oh right… when I lied to the police because of my father. Oh I get it, police! Why didn't he just say 911? But I can't call the police! No, it's too risky._ A shot was heard from upstairs causing her to jump. _Okay, okay I'll do it._

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator said after she dialed the numbers.

Upstairs, Troy was scared beyond his wildest dreams. When the gunshot tore through the ceiling he could picture it tearing through his body. The fear was evident on his face, though he tried to hide it. Mr. Montez was getting irate that this was taking so long. He just needed a distraction…

"I did it" Gabriella said standing in the doorway. Troy looked at Gabriella and motioned for her to move, not able to form too many words at the moment. Taking his chance, Mr. Montez kicked Troy in the side catching him off guard and making him fall on the floor. Mr. Montez then pointed the gun at Gabriella causing her to shake. Just as he saw Mr. Montez about to pull the trigger Troy pushed off from the floor and jumped directly in front of Mr. Montez, taking the bullet himself in his right shoulder. Time began to move in slow motion as Troy dropped to the ground. After a couple of seconds he felt like his head, and now his entire body was on fire. His eyes got heavier and he no longer had the strength to fight. He could feel himself slipping farther and farther and a voice sounding further and further away.

"I knew you'd do that. You're too predictable. You should've jumped farther away from the gun though, less impact" he said watching Troy writhe in pain, until he stopped moving. Gabriella ran over to Troy's side, sobbing.

"Troy, stay strong! This is all my fault! Just stay with me. It's alright its ok. Just a little but longer. You can do it!" she said trying to stay strong, but becoming nauseous by all of the blood around her. Then she heard a crash and looked behind her. Both Greg and Jack were in a brawl, attacking each other using anything around them. Luckily Greg's gun and knife were across the room. Quietly, Gabriella sprinted to her bed, took the covers off and ran back to Troy. She placed the sheet over his right shoulder then applied pressure to slow down his blood loss and pulled him back to the corner to get out of the men's way.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to pull through this. I love you, Troy" she whispered, tears falling from her face onto his blood stained shirt. The room froze as sirens were heard in a distance. Both men looked at her, their eyes almost completely black.

"You called the police?!" they both shouted moving closer to her. They ran up to her, forgetting about their own problems, and began to double team her. Cornered, and feeling punches and kicks Gabriella let herself lose consciousness as she heard multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. Both teens, unconscious, lying beside each other as their parents were being arrested.

**Trivia: Name 2 titles of songs that were in this chapter.**

**Or For those who saw 17 again and have a good memory (awesome movie) finish this line: When you're young, everything _____. **

**A/N **

**That was quite a chapter. It feels good not having to shorten it. If I did, the whole 'game' between Troy and Greg (Mr. Montez) would not have happened, and Troy's small riddle would not have happened. I planned for this chapter to end three different ways but I figured happiness will come later, not now. I know I wasn't as descriptive as I should've been but that was because in the next chapter a lot of this will be described and I didn't want to seem repetitive. Speaking of the next chapter, it'll come next weekend because I have to look up some medical facts and try to be as close to the truth as possible. So… review!!!**


	25. No matter what

**Guess what, we hit three hundred reviews! I was beyond elated when I found out. It's all thanks to you guys!! In addition there were about four or five song titles and no one that said them got it wrong so good job! The line went "when you're young everything feels like it's the end of the word but it's not, it's just the beginning". Everyone got it so…hurrah! So without further ado here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 24: No Matter What**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy!" I shouted as I awoke, grabbing the railings around me tightly. I retracted my arms when I felt pain shoot through one of them. I looked around, the white walls feeling foreign to me. It felt like I just woke up from the worst nightmare in the world, but unfortunately it was all real. The memories all rushed back to me filling my head with the images of the dreadful night before. The pain, the discoveries, the blood… it made me sick to just think about it. I swung my feet around the railings and came off the bed. My legs were apparently asleep because I fell down as soon as I touched the floor. Pain took over the entire middle of my body and I clutched it tightly.

"Gabriella!" I heard someone say. A petite blonde woman ran to my side and helped me up. She helped me lay back in the bed and went to the front of the bed and looked at what appeared to be my file. "How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"I'm okay. Feeling a little bit of pain in my arm and in my side" I said looking at the small cast on my arm.

"Well that's to be expected. You had quite a few injuries but according to your charts it's nothing that can't be healed" she said closing the folder and putting it back in the bin at the front of the bed.

"That's good but um… do you have any more patients" I asked trying to casually ask her about Troy.

"If you're talking about the boy you entered with, no I don't have him" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well may I go see him?" I blurted out, trying to get right to the point.

"No you may not"

"Why!" I whined, annoyed and saddened at the same time.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but I cannot divulge that information to you" she said checking the packets of a clear liquid next to my bed.

"But I really need to see him, it's very important!" I said to her, sitting up. I winced and held my side, she was at my bedside in a second helping me to lie back down. "I'm fine" I said harshly, with a bit more hostility than I meant.

"I'm sorry but when I got this case I was told to just help you and listen to whatever you had to say" she said, trying not to look at me. I just glared at her because at this moment she was the only thing stopping me the one person I loved with all of my heart.

"Whatever" I said turning to the other side of the bed. _I was going to see Troy, no matter what._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two miserable days in this retched place and nothing has gotten better. For the past two days I've just been trying to distract myself from doing nothing because otherwise I'd just go back to thinking about the day that brought me and Troy here and I can't have that.

"Here's your dinner Gabriella" said Veronica, the new nurse that was given to me after I drove the old one away. As always I just drunk the juice and pushed the tray away which causes her to roll her eyes and leave the room. She hasn't even been here for a complete day and she's already tired of me, typical. I haven't done anything but just look out the window with a heavy heart and watch the clouds move away. It seemed as if each cloud contained me and Troy just lying together, finally free and happy.

"Brie?" a voice I hadn't heard in a while called out. I turned around and saw Sharpay walking in with a large teddy bear, some flowers and a dozen balloons. I felt myself smile, an action I haven't done in a while. She put everything on the night stand next to me and engulfed me in a warm hug that hurt my ribs but I didn't care right now.

"Shar! It's been way too long" I said as she let go. She chuckled and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"So how've you been?" she asked me, putting some of her blond hair behind her ear

"Not so good actually, I've been pretty depressed these past couple of days" I said sadly. She took hold of one of my hands.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Post Troy Withdrawal" I sighed. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You'll see him soon enough. Just be patient" she told me smoothing back my hair which I'm guessing looks like a birds nest, but my appearance was the last thing on my mind.

"Shar I've been patient for two days. Everyone refuses to tell me anything and to tell you the truth I'm getting fed up" I said trying to fold my arms but the cast made it difficult.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself" she said unfolding my arms.

"I don't care my pain is nothing compared to what Troy must be feeling" I said looking down. She lifted my chin up and turned my head to hers.

"He'll be fine, you'll be fine. Then you'll both have a happily ever after" she assured me. _Happily ever after? _I'd like to see that happen to either of us.

"I'll get out with a couple of cuts and bruises and he'll be scarred with …" I buried my face into my legs, becoming even more depressed as reality continue to hit me.

"Brie what happened?" Sharpay said when she realized I stopped in an effort to keep the truth from her.

"What do you know?" I asked her, avoiding her gaze by looking at the needle attached to my hand, I grimaced.

"All I know is that I was going to your house to take you out shopping—"

"You were going to take _me_ shopping?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I was. I thought that you would need a new wardrobe"

"What was wrong with my old one?" I asked her, not offended, but just trying to see whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Gabriella that's not the point!" she said exasperated. I chuckled realizing that she really wasn't telling the truth. "As I was saying, when I got to your house it was blocked off by that yellow police tape, and something told me to come here. Then when I got here I asked for both of you, the receptionist told me that you were available but Troy wasn't because he was in Intensive Care—"

"Intensive care!? As in needs extra attention because they're severely hurt intensive care?" I interrupted.

"I'm not a doctor, I don't know Brie" she said dumfounded.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I repeated to myself over and over as I sat up and slowly came off of the bed. Sharpay was already on the other side, directly in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere" Sharpay said staring me down. I brushed by her and she followed to the side of me.

"This is all my fault. I caused this" I said to her, tears welling up in my eyes, as I walked toward the door, holding my side with one arm. She stood in front of the doorway, blocking my exit. She shook her head and I gave up as my anger and determination suddenly turned into sadness and depression. I collapsed into her arms and broke out into piercing sobs. She helped me back to my bed, as I clutched onto her red blouse still emitting violent sobs. It felt like everything was crashing down on me. I caused Troy so much physical pain that there's a chance that he might not make it. But I know that won't happen because Troy's strong he'll make it through…he has to. I probably was still sobbing because Veronica came back in and stood in the threshold looking at us with a curious face. I hid my face in Sharpay's shirt as I began to sit in the bed.

"Everything ok in here" Veronica asked in a monotone voice, as if it was forced.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked her, anger in her voice.

"I'll handle it" Veronica said. As my sobbing began to slow down, I could hear Sharpay gently whispering comforting words.

"It's alright, its ok Brie. It'll all be fine" she said quietly, rubbing my back. I quieted down and laid back in my bed, wiping my eyes with the sheet. Veronica re-entered with a concealed item and headed toward the fluids.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she saw Veronica take out a needle.

"Just helping her settle down" she said calmly.

"I am settled down" I said stubbornly.

"You will be even more settled down in a second. I'm just putting something that will help you sleep into your system through your IV" she said releasing the liquid into the tube connected to my hand.

"That's not necessary" Sharpay said shaking her head, annoyed.

"Well I did it. Deal with it" Veronica told Sharpay with a hint of an attitude. Sharpay was about to open her mouth but I shook my head, not being able to speak. I could feel a calm sensation taking over my body. My eyesight began to get blurry and my eyelids began to close. Dumb Veronica, filling me up with some sleeping medicine to shut me up. Boy is this not the right field for her!

"Oh and by the way, I paid for your phone and TV so you can be entertained for the time being. Sweet dreams!" Sharpay said giving me a hug and leaving. She probably said something else but I was already counting sheep.

My eyelids fluttered open as I adjusted to the morning sun shining through my window. Lately I've been getting a lot of sleep, but truth be told I needed it. I yawned and stretched my arms, not feeling as much pain as I did the night before. Just great… I'm healing after just four days and Troy's probably getting worse. Veronica came in, pushing the cart with my food.

"Good morning Gabriella" she said in a forced polite tone.

"Morning" I said curtly as I pulled the food over to me.

"You're actually eating today?" she asked me curiously.

"No, I just wanted to see what you were going to say" I said taking the juice off of the tray, smiling. She scowled and pulled the cart away, exiting the room. As I finished off today's apple juice, man with long black hair tied back by a pony tail entered the room. He was short and had a deep voice.

"Hello Gabriella. I'm Dr. Roberts" he announced shaking my good hand and looking at my charts. "How are you?"

"I'm great" I lied.

"Well according to your nurses' reports and your chart, you're not that great" he said keeping his tone gentle.

"What did the nurses say?" I asked, imagining all of the horrid things they may have said.

"They said that you show signs of depression and have tendency to not be in control of your emotions" he told me.

"Well it's not true" I said stubbornly turning to the side.

"So you haven't been starving yourself the whole time you've been here" he asked me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well it's their fault! If they just let me see…someone then I wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures" I said rigidly. He shook his head.

"Killing yourself isn't going to get you any closer to see Troy. It'll actually put you further away" he said. I stared at him strangely, he seemed to know much more than he let on. How did he know about Troy?

"Is Troy one of your patients as well" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't handle ICU people. But I admitted you both" he said.

"Well then can you tell me how's he doing?"

"No, I'm not at liberty to release that information to you, but I can tell you how _you're_ doing" he said coming to the side of my bed.

"But I don't want to know how I'm doing. I want to know how Troy's doing" I moaned, taking hold of his arm. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to tell me but I guess the need to keep his job was preventing him from assisting me.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but as much as I want to help you but I can't" he said, his voice softening. I dropped my head and sunk back into my bed, defeated.

"The good news is that you'll be able to go home tonight. We just have to replace that cast with some bandages and change the bandages on your chest" he said putting the chart back. I didn't answer him; instead I turned on the TV and ignored his presence. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Later that night Sharpay came and picked me up in her limo, taking me back to her house. I just silently went to the guest room, changed into one of her pajamas and went to sleep. The next day I just stayed in bed all day, staring at the ceiling trying to clear out my mind, but it just gave me more time to think. I became even more disheartened every time I pictured Troy on the floor, his eyes closed, his body bruised and bloodied. I just cried until I couldn't feel anything anymore and fell asleep. The following morning I stayed in the bed until Sharpay burst into the room, apparently upset.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Be happy! Go outside, be social! Stop sulking and do something!" she yelled at me pacing back and forth. I just watched her wordlessly, she screamed in frustration. She left for a second then came back in with a white dress.

"Put this on, freshen up, and then come outside. We are going to see Troy, no matter what!" she commanded, stomping out of the room. A smile spread across my face, she had a plan.

**Story Trivia: Just to test your memory, Name three things that happened the day after Troy and Gabriella's birthday.**

**A/N**

**I was going to put up the full chapter, but I also said I'd update in a week so I had to just put up the first half. The next chapter has a lot more dialogue and some medical stuff. BTW: 1) Read Stranger 2: Pain is not for gain. 2) About 2 weeks ago I finally saw Zac on Saturday Night Live (I was away for spring break) it was hilarious. I suggest you watch the entire thing (especially the 'I am your mother' part). If you saw it tell me what you thought of it, if you didn't: see it! 3) Listen to Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' (awesome!) Anyway, time to get cracking on the next chapter. Peace!**


	26. A Little Dose of Troy

**Hey everyone! Sorry I updated 3 days after I said I would. It's a long story but I just randomly had to revise and change stuff. I'll cut this short. Just want to recommend you all read the story I'm co writing Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain by 2pinkstar. She's a great writer and you should check out all of her stories.**

**Shout out to Milliemagpie for being the only person to answer the story trivia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline (times however many times I didn't put it)**

**Chapter 25: A Little Dose of Troy**

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay and I walked into the hospital and headed toward the reception desk. She was wearing an aeropastale sweat suit and I was wearing the white dress she gave me, six white clips in my hair and white flats. (What she wore in right here right now). The receptionist was on the phone and as soon as she hung up Sharpay spoke.

"I'm here to see Troy Bolton" she said politely to the woman behind the desk, who began to look through a filing cabinet. After a couple of seconds she looked back up at us. According to her nameplate her name was Laura.

"I'm sorry but at the moment he can only be seen family" Laura said looking at one file.

"Well his sister is here!" Sharpay said quickly. My eyes practically bulged out the sockets. _I'm not a good liar! _She ignored the look in my eye and pushed me forward.

"And you are…"

"Gabriella…Gabriella Bolton" I said as calmly as I could. She stared at me long and hard and I was staring at the file, wishing I could see through it.

"Well Ms. Bolton, how come you're name is not on his contact sheet?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I'm his younger sister; of course I wouldn't be on his contact sheet" I said smoothly. I could practically hear Sharpay's excitement as I calmly followed this large fib.

"Well then shouldn't you be in school?" Laura asked.

"My mo-" Sharpay poked me from behind "Aunt said that I could go see my brother instead" I said correcting myself before I messed up this whole story.

"Is there any way I can verify this?"

"Of course you just have to…" I turned and looked at Sharpay. I got this far, and I needed some back up.

"I'll go call her now" Sharpay said turning around and walking away. There was an awkward silence between me and Laura, and I began to get nervous.

"Gabriella's going to go over there now" I said, biting my lip. I hate these nervous tendencies. Suddenly Sharpay walked up to me and pushed her phone to my ear.

"Talk to her" Sharpay said, looking very annoyed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabriella! I haven't heard from you in forever! How's everything! How was prom, you know you never told us. Where are you and why haven't you been in school?!"

"Taylor!" I yelled before she could continue. She stopped talking. "I need you to do me a favor. Pretend you're my aunt and you want me to see my brother instead of go to school" I said extremely fast.

"Wait, what? Why, what's going on?" she asked.

"Just do it! For me, please" I pleaded heading back to the reception desk. I handed the woman the phone and watched intently.

"So ma'am is Gabriella Bolton your niece?" Laura asked. Taylor said something on the other side.

"Wait, so that's the correct name?" Laura asked.

"Interesting, but is Troy Bolton your nephew?"

"Okay, thank you for your time" Laura said hanging. Both Sharpay and I watched her nervously as she typed in a couple of things on the computer.

"Girls, why are you going through all of this? You're not his sister, and your 'aunt' was speaking way to weird to be telling the truth. Instead of creating this whole web of lies, how about you come clean?" Laura said looking up at us, her face showing an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Ms. Laura you have to let me see him. Troy's way closer than a brother to me. He's saved my life tons of times, only this time it's fatal. The least I could do is be at his side supporting him! I'm here walking and continuing on and he's still in his hospital bed dealing with stuff only God can heal. If you have any heart you would just let me see him. I _need_ to see him. He's everything to me and every second I'm away from him my life is getting worse. Please, have some compassion" I pleading, tears running down my face, Sharpay, holding one of my arms. Laura said nothing, just stared, speechless.

"You have one minute" she said looking away. I wiped my eyes and smiled brightly at Sharpay, who walked up to the desk. She slipped something green, probably money, to Laura who gave her an "Are you serious?" look. Sharpay nodded, looking away and I held back a laugh.

"You have one hour" Laura said looking at me. "Room 1024"

I squealed, elated that I would finally get to see Troy. Sharpay gave me a hug then I ran down the hallway too keyed up to look where I was going. After about a minute of looking at numbers and trying to find the room I finally arrived and froze at the doorway.

Troy was covered in bandages. I could no longer see his beautiful sandy hair, for his entire head was covered in layers of bandages, with the exception of his face but unfortunately I couldn't see his eyes to reassure that he was fine. The entire middle of his body was covered in a cast; the only things that weren't covered in bandages were his legs which were his legs which had small marks from healed bruises. If I wasn't on a time limit I would have fainted right then and there. My heart was just filled with despair as I walked up to his bed. I would do _anything_ to just see his alluring blue eyes, and that smile— oh man that smile. I pulled up a chair by his bed and took one of his hands in mine.

"Troy, I can't apologize enough. If it wasn't for me messing up the plan or distracting you or just being born you wouldn't be here. As always it's all my fault. I always put you in situations that cause you to save me in stead of your self. Why Troy why! If you would have just left me to suffer you would have probably been free and have no worries. All of your troubles follow back to me. I just don't think I can ever repay you. Troy Bolton I will be forever in debt to you" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to say so much more but I was already choking back sobs. I couldn't hold back the streams coming down as I watched him, so still so unmoving, so not my Troy. I rested my head against his bed, cradling his arm, as if it was the last thing I had left, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later that day, as I awoke I heard two men talking from somewhere in the room. I kept my face away from them, but listened intently.

"… It's a long shot but it might be possible" said one man

"I don't think so; he seems like a pretty decent boy according to his file" said the other.

"But both adults' stories point to him. I'm not sure if it all makes sense though"

"We'll see. Did you get her story yet?"

"No, we might be able to get it now" I heard him say. I figured it was time for me to get up. I yawned loudly and both men cleared their throats. I looked at them. They had on police uniform, and looked very distant.

"Good evening Ms. Montez. My name is Detective Rodriguez and this is my partner Detective Morales" said Detective Morales. He was a tall, skinny man with short hair, and looked friendlier than Detective Rodriguez who was short, bald and had a very serious face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously, walking up to them.

"Well we _were_ coming to see Troy to ask him a couple of questions, who we assumed was awake by now but since you're here—"

"Wait you were going to antagonize Troy while he was in the hospital instead of waiting until he was ready?" I asked them. A bit annoyed about the fact that they would be willing to bother Troy in his hospital bed.

"Well the faster we get everything done, the quicker this all can go away" said Detective Rodriguez sternly. "Speaking of doing things quickly how about we go down to our office and have an interview now?"

"No" I said bluntly. "I'm not leaving Troy. I've been away from him enough and I need to be by his side"

"No need to be difficult Ms. Montez. Let's just get this over with" Detective Rodriguez said. I was a bit taken back by his harshness and Detective Morales noticed it.

"What my partner means to say is that we want this to blow over as much as you do but we understand if you need time" Detective Morales said. I could obviously see this 'good cop bad cop' vibe between them.

"Thanks but really, I need to be here" I said confidently.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Detective Rodriguez said suddenly. Officer Morales gave him an inquiring look.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Don't you think that you should keep a distance from him" Detective Rodriguez said. I still didn't understand.

"No, I need to be with him"

"But we've spoke to your fathers and well, their saying that it all happened in an effort to protect you" said Detective Rodriguez. Detective Morales looked away shaking his head. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know that. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. What they were saying as I woke up finally made sense, but it infuriated me.

"No…No! I don't know where you got your degrees or why you're in this line of work but how dare you! You come in here saying you're here to help us but then you start blaming the wrong person, the victim actually. You have the audacity to say that you want his case solved when you're straying away from the main problem. Troy would never, ever lay a hand on me. He would never try to hurt me! In fact he saved my life numerous times and instead of making sure the people who did this are incarcerated you stand here accusing the victim! And another thing!—"

"Ella" a weak voice reprimanded from behind.

"Not now Troy!" I said loudly, still facing the detectives. Suddenly everything froze and after a couple of seconds all three of us looked toward the boy in the bed who was gazing curiously up at us. A wide grin spread across my face as I ran to his bed kissed every part of his face that wasn't covered. He laughed softly and just laid there, accepting the fact that I was too happy to be stopped. When I thought he had enough I sat back down in the chair and held onto one of his hands he turned his head slowly to face me, I could tell it caused him pain because I could see through his effort to hide it.

"You know that you're making yourself look way more angelic wearing that?" he said softly,

"You've been out for how long and the first thing you do is compliment me?" I asked smiling.

"Well if I don't who will?" he asked. I tilted my head down and chuckled.

"We'll leave you two alone for a second" Detective Morales said, while nudging Detective Rodriguez toward the door.

"So yeah… what was that all about?" he asked quietly

"Those were two policemen sent here to 'help us'" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why'd you say it like that? What happened? What did they do?" he said quickly and concerned, his protective side resurfacing. I didn't want him to worry.

"Nothing, everything's okay" I said trying to keep my emotion hidden.

"I understand what you're trying to do but please Ella… I'm fine. But when I get up to you screaming I have a pretty good feeling everything's not fine" he said knowing me like a book he's read tons of times.

"Well I have it under control" I said not sure whether or not I did. He stared at me hard, but it didn't work this time. It's as if all of the color was drained out of his eyes and instead of engulfing me into them, his eyes just gazed normally at me. In a weird kind of way the difference was comical and sad at the same time. He sighed and dropped it which I was glad he did.

"So how've you been holding up these past couple of days?" he asked me lightly.

"Not too good. It's been terrible without you. I've just been thinking about when this moment was going to happen" I said beaming.

"Well it's here. But can I ask one thing" he said

"Anything, from now on you're wish is my command" I said seriously.

"Ella, listen to me" he said firmly. "I don't want you to go on thinking that you'll always owe me. I chose to do what I did, you didn't make me. You don't owe me anything. Promise me you won't do anything you don't want to do because you think you owe me"

"I promise" I said looking straight at him. He smiled, not his normal smile but I know we're getting somewhere. "So what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh well I was going to ask you if I could umm… just hold you for a second. I mean you can say no but I just wanted to just remember that umm… I don't know it's just that… just can I?" he asked nervously. Apparently his injuries didn't impact his nervous tendencies.

"Of course Troy" I said sitting down on his bed. He opened his arms slowly and I placed myself in between them. It just felt so wonderful being right there in his arms. Then a thought popped in his head.

"Does this hurt" I asked him, looking up at him.

"A little bit, but it's a good kind of pain" he said looking down at me. I couldn't tell the truth from his eyes so just accepted it and sunk back into his arms. He smelled my hair and sighed, luckily Sharpay made sure I took care of my hygiene before I came. Then I realized why he wanted this. He missed me… he loved me. He liked being there for me and taking care of me, and he was somehow reassuring me that he did, but I wasn't sure yet.

"Troy, are you going to leave me?" I asked, still snuggled comfortably into his chest.

"Ella, I promise you that I will never leave you. If this didn't prove I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. I love you and will always stand by you. Forever and always Ella, forever and always" he said with so much affection and yearning that I was definitely reassured. In what seemed like forever we had a moment and that was shielded by an invisible bubble. I could hear the detectives talking outside the door.

"Is she allowed to do that?" asked Detective Rodriguez.

"I don't know but leave them alone. Let's go" said Detective Morales. Finally able to relax for a second, I drifted off to sleep.

**No one's POV**

Troy laid in his bed watching Gabriella sleep, her innocent features beaming off her as she peacefully continued her slumber. After about fifteen minutes Troy suddenly began to have difficulty with breathing. His eyesight seemed to have fazed him and he could feel himself getting a bit queasy. As his temperature rose he began to go numb and his body made involuntary movements. Within seconds doctors entered the room checking his stats and blood pressure.

"Get this girl out, I need to stop the convulsions!" said the doctor as one of the nurses removed a dazed and bewildered Gabriella from the bed and into the hallway.

"His BP is dropping!" the doctor said making sure Troy's head didn't begin to convulse as his body continued to shake rapidly.

"It's not going by, give me some paracetamol" the doctor called out to the nurse as she re-entered the room. Once she handed it to him he injected the liquid into Troy's system, eventually slowing down the convulsions. After taking a deep breath the doctor placed the palm of his hand to the side of his neck.

"The convulsions are completely gone for no. Continue administering paracetamol, and some analgesics. He still has a fever which should be gone in a couple of hours. Examine his status every couple of minutes update me if anything changes" he said as he exited the room. An apprehensive Gabriella met him at the door.

"How is he?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

"He's responding to the medicine we just have to see how he heals" the doctor said to her.

"That's good. Can I go back in to see him now?" she asked earnestly.

"I'm sorry but it'd be best if he were left alone" he said nicely.

"Sure, but I'm going to sit right here until I can" she said defiantly.

"You must be Gabriella" he said a smile placing it self on his face

"Yes nice to meet you. I see word travels fast" she said sitting down.

"Yes, yes it does. I'm Dr. Alexander. Gabriella… just go home. I promise I'll call you if there's any new information or when he awakes" he told her, lifting her out of the chair. She slapped his hand away quickly, causing him jump back.

"I'm sorry I—"

"It's ok" he told her backing away. "I completely understand"

"Well I guess I should—"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you'd better get your butt out of this hospital right now!" shouted Sharpay from down the hall. Gabriella gave the doctor an apologetic smile and walked toward Sharpay.

"We walked in here at 9 o'clock in the morning. It is now 6 o'clock. Why the hell do you have me in a hospital for 9 hours?" Sharpay shouted as she approached her friend.

"I talked to Troy" Gabriella stated quietly.

"Well that's a different story. I'm sorry I yelled" Sharpay said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"But then he ended up having some type of seizure" Gabriella said sighing.

"I'll answer the thought in you mind: It's not your fault! Your presence was in no way connected to that. His medical problems at the moment led to that, not you"

"I guess" Gabriella said, still blaming herself in her mind. "Now do you have any food" Gabriella questioned, changing the subject.

"That's the Brie I know" Sharpay said messing up Gabriella's hair, causing her to giggle. "I guess all you needed was a little dose of Troy"

"I guess so… but imagine what I'll be like with the whole bottle" Gabriella said smiling.

"I don't even want to think about that. When the two of you are together you make me feel like I'm in the middle of a romance novel… with a twist" Sharpay said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah, definitely with a twist" Gabriella said looking up at the hospital, trying to smile. "Definitely with a twist"

**Story Trivia: Name 3 times Troy saved/helped Gabriella**

**A/N**

**This chapter turned out totally the opposite way I planned. To be honest things were absolutely terrible for Troy (I don't want to say how) and the chapter didn't end on the upside (he didn't die though). Some where in the typing process I just deleted everything and just started revising with a more positive mind so…Tada! **

**BTW: The MTV Movie Awards were awesome and funny. If you haven't seen it, check it out. Congratulations to Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale and Twilight for their awards. **

**Okay so next chapter will begin with the hospital then go to trials so look forward to that and review!!!**


	27. Unexpected

**I know I haven't updated in a little while but this time I do have a good reason. I lost my flash drive which I hold **_**everything **_**on, from my homework to my stories. So I'm just going to just write off the top of my mind. This is definitely not the way I planned but I've learned to roll with the punches. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Unexpected

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Sharpay locked me in a completely empty room. Why she has one in her house, I don't know but I'm in it. She does not want me to do any damage to my self whatsoever. Apparently she remembers that one time…but anyway she knew how low I was feeling and took precautions. _

_It's been three days since I got the phone call that Troy slipped into a coma. I felt so numb and helpless that I just slipped into this depressed state but I'm over that now, or at least I'm trying to convince her of that. _

_The detectives have come twice and Sharpay just yelled and made them leave. She told me that according to her father they should not be harassing me for any information until I'm ready, and I'm no where near ready. I don't know when I'll be but I'm going to need Troy whenever I am. He's my rock and if anything else happened to him I don't know what I'd do. Okay maybe I'm boring you by telling you all this but Shar said it would be good for me if I told someone, or in this case something, how I felt. But I do need to release some feelings or else I'll just blow up. But I can't release much now because all I'm thinking about is how much I miss Troy. I just need to see him smile again then I'll be fine. Well I'm getting hungry so it's time to ring the bell. Yeah, it's that serious._

_Gabriella_

"Shar, I need food!" I called out while I pulled on the string attached to the bell. She entered with a huge smile on her face, bigger than usual that is.

"What is it" I asked as she placed a plate of food before me.

"Troy woke up!" she blurted out. I immediately screamed, grabbing onto her arm and stood up. My heart was racing and I couldn't think properly. All I know is that things were looking brighter. Food was not a priority as I began to race out the door, Sharpay pulled me back.

"Brie get cleaned up first, you're a mess" she said holding her nose. I chuckled and continued out the door, but she pulled me back again.

"If that shower is too hot, or too cold, I'll know. Don't test me" she warned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes mom" I said grinning as I walked out of the room.

I turned around and saw her inching toward the diary. "Its voice activated you won't get in" I called back to her as I walked to the nearest bathroom. I could hear her sigh, and I just laughed as I entered the bathroom.

**No One's POV**

Gabriella slowly approached the room, taking deep breaths with every step, preparing herself for the worst. She stopped in the doorway and took in Troy's appearance. Troy still had a bandage wrapped around his head but the bruises on his body were beginning to fade. He now only had a bandage strewn across his shoulder, not in various parts of his body. He was watching TV intently and unmoving. Slowly Gabriella walked into the room but stopped about 5 feet away from his bed.

"You can come closer, I don't bite" he joked, his eyes not moving from the television.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to mess anything up" she said softly, moving up to the bed.

"Ella, I don't really remember much to tell you but whatever happened to me, I'm one thousand percent sure it had no connection to you" he said turning to look at her. She smiled as she saw the color coming back into his eyes. She just nodded as she sat into the seat beside the bed.

"So, what are you watching?" she asked changing the conversation.

"Don't laugh but umm… The Secret life of the American Teenager" he said looking away.

"I never really get the chance to watch TV to know whether or not it's embarrassing that you watch it" Gabriella said looking up at the television screen.

"Oh well good, because last year my mom got me hooked on this show and I stopped watching it afterward but its all that's on right now"

"So what's it about" she asked curiously.

"Well… it's basically about this 15 year old girl named Amy who gets pregnant during the summer and has to deal with her pregnancy during the school year. And this baby ends up bringing together some unlikely friends and breaking apart her family….well sort of" he said quickly, not taking any breaths in between.

"Wow…. I'm going to leave you to your drama show" she said looking away. He chuckled slightly then turned off the TV.

"I know you didn't come to hear me talk about Secret Life, so what's up?" he said shuffling over to the edge of the bed closer to Gabriella.

"Well I just thought you might need some cheering up" she said shrugging.

"Yeah because right now you're such a big bundle of energy" he said sarcastically.

"Well you surprised me, I thought you'd be…different" she said.

"By different you mean depressed, dejected, miserable, and any word that means sad. Well let me tell you something, when I'm in a hospital I feel relieved, calm, safe, and just happier despite the small amount of pain necessary to stay here." He said. She stared at him, her face full of confusion.

"Let me show you" he said before turning his face away from her. "Hey Chris!" he called out.

"What's up Troy" asked Dr. Chris Alexander, poking his head into the room.

"How long was I out?" Troy questioned.

"Three days, man" Dr. Alexander said walking into the room.

"What's my record?" Troy asked

"27 hours. New record dude" he replied. Gabriella just watched this dialogue in awe.

"I know! It's awesome, so when can I leave?" Troy asked

"Slow you're roll dude. You're not leaving so soon. It's not your usual cuts and bruises. You're going to be here a little bit longer" Dr. Alexander said to Troy causing him to groan.

"Come on! I actually want to leave here. I know right, it's a miracle" Troy said.

"Look Troy, I wish I could let you leave but last time I did that you messed up your bandages and you made your concussion get worse"

"Now that wasn't my fault—"

"But with some of those things you had a choice. Now I hate to be the party pooper but you're staying here, and you really shouldn't have visitors" Dr. Alexander said turning to Gabriella. "No offense to you Gabriella"

"Oh no I understand" she said politely.

"Chris…please, the least you can do is let me have some company" Troy pleaded.

"Fine, you have five minutes" Dr. Alexander said. Troy sighed and turned to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry, but apparently I'm on lockdown" Troy said unhappily.

"I can relate" Gabriella sighed, sinking down in her chair.

"But don't worry, this will all be over in a couple of days and we can just enjoy the lives we are supposed to be having, okay?" Troy promised gazing at Gabriella softly. She just nodded. Then something popped up in Troy's mind.

"Gabriella, I just remembered I need you to do something for me?" Troy asked.

"What is it?"

"I remember that you were upset by some officers before. I think it'd be for the best if you stayed away from them for the moment. They seem a bit hostile and I don't want you to be troubled by them anymore" Troy said calmly.

"Okay, if you think it's for the best" she said obediently. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Now are you saying that because you feel like you owe me or because you believe that too?" Troy asked.

"I'm saying that because I think it would be for the best too" Gabriella said smiling.

"Ok good" Troy said exhaling in relief; before he could continue there was a knock at the door.

"It's time" Dr. Alexander said sternly, Troy scowled at him as Gabriella stood up.

"Love you" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Really Chris, really?" Troy asked him, annoyed.

"I'm sorry but sometimes I have to be an adult too Troy" Dr. Alexander said. Troy just rolled his eyes and turned away, immediately regretting that as he felt a sharp pain vibrate through his right shoulder. He quickly turned back and tried to relax and get all of the aching out wishing he was on more painkillers.

Gabriella walked around the house aimlessly bored out of her mind. She laid across the couch in the living room and let her mind wander. _Only a couple more days._ Troy would be out and she would be comfortable with the idea of going back to school. She smiled at that idea…her and Troy, walking around the school together without a care in the world. She was ripped from her thoughts when the door bell rang; knowing Sharpay had already gone to school Gabriella went to open it. Both Detective Rodriguez and Detective Morales stood in the doorway, their faces unreadable.

"Good Morning Ms. Montez" said Detective Morales

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked brusquely.

"We're here to attempt to bring you to our station again for some questioning" said Detective Rodriguez with the same amount of acid in his voice as Gabriella.

"Well I'm not going…I can't" Gabriella said looking away.

"Well then you know what" said Detective Rodriguez roughly, causing Gabriella to flinch. Detective Morales glowered at him.

"Sorry for his aggressiveness Ms. Montez but he just doesn't want you to let this case pass you by" Detective Rodriguez said apologetically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your parents have the right to a speedy trial. They know you're not ready and their using it to their advantage. So you have two days before trials and if you're not ready by then…they go free and you're left without justice. So how about we get some info for trials and then you can go" said Detective Rodriguez

"I…guess but I'm not really sure" Gabriella said hesitantly

"Gabriella" said Detective Morales slowly "if you want your father and Troy's father to be put in jail and never harass you again you should come with us"

"Ok but let me go get ready" she said looking down at her outfit, for she just had pajamas on.

"It'll only be a little while and the quicker we do it the better" said Detective Morales. Gabriella paused to think but then gave up. She slipped on some sandals by the door and followed the detective to their car, being cautious every step of the way.

"So when did your father first start to abuse you?" Detective Rodriguez asked getting right to the point when they entered the interrogation room.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for a trip down memory lane. She had not realized they'd immediately start talking about the past, and she was unprepared.

"Well…he first started when I was eight but he would just touch me whenever my mom wasn't home, which was a lot" she started. She stopped for a second; realizing it had been almost a week since her mom should have been back and she had not seen her yet. The officers watched her intently and she expunged the thoughts from her mind.

"But he never actually… he never got the chance to… I-I" Gabriella covered her face with her hands and took more deep breaths. It was overwhelming having to think back to those painful times.

"It's ok Gabriella" said Detective Morales informally. "Take as long as you need"

Gabriella just nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. After a couple of minutes she started again.

"When I was 10 my father took my virginity and ever since then I've been physically, emotionally, and sexually abused" she said, as tears fell from her eyes. Detective Morales handed her a box of tissues.

"What does your mother do during this?" Detective Rodriguez asked.

"She's usually not home when he does…something. And even when she is he makes up a lie as to why I have a bruise or can't come out of my room and I have to go along with it or else its worse next time" she explained dabbing her eyes.

"So tell us about last Saturday" said Detective Rodriguez asked after asking her a couple of more questions.

"Well my dad attacked Troy and Troy's dad…raped me. Then Troy and my dad started fighting, my dad pulled out a gun and I called the police" Gabriella let out a sob, remembering the event and covered her mouth for a minute.

"When I came back up my father…my father shot Troy and then Coach Bolton attacked my dad... and I helped Troy and I can't really remember after that" she said, her face stained with tears.

"Well Gabriella we took a rape kit when you were at the hospital and we found Jack Bolton's DNA but not your father's. So you have any clothing that might have his DNA on it?" asked Detective Morales.

"No he takes it all. I don't know where he puts it" Gabriella said quietly.

"Well we need something to help your case against him" said Detective Rodriguez.

"Well I can't help you there, I'm sorry" Gabriella said, fixing her self up.

"Ok but before we take you back home we want to let you know you that you have to go on stand at trials" Detective Morales said.

"You mean tell my story in front of people?" she asked the detectives.

"Yes but it'll be fine. You'll do fine" assured Detective Morales.

"I can't do that. I just can't" she said shaking her head swiftly, trying to shake the memories that were still lingering in her head.

"You can do this. Just be as strong as you were when you were telling us" Detective Morales said confidently.

"No, I don't want to remember. I'm not doing it" she said standing up abruptly.

"Ms. Montez sit back down, we haven't finished" said Detective Rodriguez.

"Okay this is really not the right job for you" Gabriella said to Detective Rodriguez.

"Gabriella—" started Detective Morales, but she had already walked out.

Gabriella walked down the hall fighting back the tears that were bound to escape her eyes. Her head began to hurt and she sat down on a bench. She raised her knees to her head and wrapped her arms around them and wept. Her mind was in a frenzy, old memories and recent memories floating through her head. She could remember her fear and confusion the first time her father attempted to molest her, and she could see Troy's blood; lots and lots of his blood. Everything she was trying to block out of her mind was now returning, with a vengeance. She had no control over it, and she needed assistance. Suddenly she felt a warm arm wrap around her torso and pull her closer. Automatically knowing the person from their touch she gave in, but in her mind she was giving in to a dream.

"Ella" Troy said softly, his one good arm wrapped around Gabriella

"Troy?" she asked peering out from her position and looking up at him. She immediately realized it was not a dream, for in a dream he would not still be injured. He would be completely healed and back to his normal self. However he still had bandages wrapped around his head and shoulder.

"Yeah Ella it's me" he said. "Ella why are you here?" he sighed, making sure to keep his tone.

"Gabriella thought that it would good for the both of us if she came" Gabriella said, placing her head back on her legs.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked her curiously.

"Because you're mad at me" she mumbled, causing him chuckle.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he inquired, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Because I disobeyed" she muttered.

"Gabriella" he said seriously "No one owns you. You don't have to be tied down, you're free. You do whatever you feel is right; no one can rule your life. So as long as you think it's the right thing to do, you didn't disobey" he told her, as she slowly lifted her head.

"Well what if I thought it wasn't right, but I had to do it anyway?" she asked gently.

"Well then you disobeyed" he joked, causing her to laugh. "There's that smile" he said, shaking her playfully. Gabriella put her feet down on the floor and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"But Ella, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just had to remember some bad things" she said looking down.

"Well I knew that you coming here would have a bad result. I was going to handle everything myself" he said, in an effort to calm her mind.

"From where, your hospital bed?" she sneered.

"No" he said brushing her mocking off. "I'm here aren't I?"

"How?" said looking up at him, her face perplexed.

"Chris is out front, he's my 'caretaker' while I'm out. I told him it's an emergency. I get to be out today and the day after tomorrow for trials" Troy said, sighing.

"Well why'd you choose to come here?" she said, continuing her line of questioning.

"I need to sort some things out with these detectives" he said, sounding mature.

"Did you know I'd be here?"

"I had a feeling. You're very predictable" he told her smiling, his original smile returned. She immediately noticed this and buried her face in his chest.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, her enthusiasm radiating off of her.

"I was never gone, Ella" he said, his face twisted in bewilderment.

"Well you were to me" she said wrapping her arms around him, making sure to maneuver around his bandages. They sat their, enjoying the others presence and a piece of what their future could be.

"Mr. Bolton, we weren't expecting you here" said Detective Rodriguez as he and his partner walked toward the two teens.

"Well I needed to go over some things with you two" he said maturely, releasing his arm from around Gabriella, to her dismay.

"Excuse me?" said Detective Rodriguez, taking Troy's words as offensive.

"Yes?" Troy said, keeping his professional tone. Detective Rodriguez scoffed and looked away, biting his tongue.

"I'm sorry Troy, my partner is just taken back by how grown up you suddenly became" Detective Morales said, a friendly smile playing on his lips.

"I don't mean to come off as mean but I just need to prepare myself now, for the future" Troy said standing up. The detectives nodded. "Now can we go please go over a couple of details" Troy asked politely.

"Sure" said Detective Morales. Both the detectives walked back to the interview room.

"Excuse for a couple of minutes Ella" Troy said giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. Before he walked into the room, he turned back around. "I don't like the idea of you being out here alone"

"I'm a big girl Troy, I can take care of myself" she assured him. He stared her down, his piercing blue eyes overpowering her brown ones, immediately causing her to scowl and stand up. "I'll be in the lobby" she said after releasing a large huff. He walked into the room, a satisfied smirk placed on his face.

"So would you care to enlighten us on these 'details'" asked Detective Rodriguez who was apparently still upset.

"Well to begin with I want to let you know that you will no longer need to testify at trials" he said placing his hands, folded, onto the table.

"Actually the court appointed attorney—"

"Will no longer be needed" Troy corrected the detective before he could continue. "A different attorney will be covering both mine and Gabriella's cases"

"How did you guys afford a good attorney?" asked Detective Rodriguez asked, trying not to be rude.

"That's not relevant right now but you just have to know that you will not be needed at trials" Troy said, his professional tone not faltering.

"Anything else?" Detective Morales inquired.

"Yes I wanted to know who I would go to in order to drop some charges" Troy said seriously. Both Detectives looked at him strangely.

"On whom?" both detectives asked simultaneously, taken aback by his answer.

"My father" Troy said confidently, no hint of uncertainty.

**Question: Camp 2 is being shot over the summer, what do you think it should be about, or what should happen?**

**I think I should stop here. You've waited long enough. I'm really excited and sad to start the next chapter. Excited because of what happens and sad because it means the story is drawing to its end, but don't worry next chapter is not the final chapter. Well I have to start the next chapter so I just want to say: Read the story **_**Stranger**_** by 2pinkstar and myself, and Secret Life rocks!**


	28. Encounter of the Parents

**Okay I'll keep this short because I know you're all waiting for this chapter so I just want to say thank you and without you guys this story would have never made it this far. Okay now to the chapter.**

Chapter 27: Encounter of the Parents

**Troy's POV**

The detectives looked at me as if I just said I was pregnant. It was a strange sort of look which matched how I felt at the moment. Even I couldn't figure out why I'm still going along with this decision. But I thought about this long and hard the entire time I was in the hospital and I have to do this.

"Why in the world would you want to drop the charges on your father?" asked Detective Morales frantically.

"Well it's a long story but in short, it's the only way to get something else that I want" I said trying not to release too much information. If I said too much they'd talk me out of it and I'm trying to be sure about this.

"Are you insane? Did he threaten you? Have you been in contact with him?" The questions kept flying from Detective Rodriguez's mouth before I could answer. He stared at me and I realized that he was waiting on my answers now.

"No, no and no" I said attempting to remember the questions. "It's just me, I want to do this"

"Now are you sure?" Detective Morales asked, still unconvinced.

"Yes" I paused "Or at least I will be when I talk to him"

"You want to talk to your father?" began Detective Morales.

"Before trials?" continued Detective Rodriguez. .

"For what?" asked Detective Morales before I could answer any of them.

"Stop, just stop it ok!" I shouted, abruptly getting up. "If you're not going to help me then forget it. But being that it's _your job _I thought you might want to help me instead of questioning my reasoning. I'll just do it on my own"

"No, wait Troy" Detective Morales called out to me as I headed to the door. I ignored him and continued to exit the room. I could feel myself getting a headache, I shouldn't have shouted. Yet I can't help but feel that I need to shout again, just to clear my head. I walked into the lobby and looked around for Gabriella. She was sitting in a chair with her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Somehow everything just seemed peaceful standing there, watching her. But of course, it's the life of Troy Bolton so something has to ruin it.

"Troy!" Chris yelled at me as he walked through the entrance. Gabriella shot out her chair and looked around quickly, immediately alert. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you had something important to do! Instead you're here drooling over the sight of your girlfriend!" he bellowed, causing Ella to turn bright red.

"For the record, watching Ella _is_ important" I pointed out to him, a wide grin on my face. He rolled his eyes and pulled me toward the exit by my ear

"Oww, oww, oww" I complained as I was pulled out of the hospital involuntarily. Ella trailed behind us slowly.

"Ok so I'm going to drop Ella off first and then we're going to make one last stop" I told Chris when we were settled in the car.

"Wait, why can't I tag along?" Ella asked from the back seat. I thought my words through very carefully before I spoke.

"Well, I think that you've been through enough today. No need to stress out anymore" I said, trying to be convincing. Figures, she didn't buy it.

"You're going to do something you know I'd disagree with aren't you?" she guessed, and honestly I don't know whether or not she would. But I rather not risk it.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" I said honestly.

"Well can you tell me, please?" she pleaded, trying to look me in the eyes. I looked away knowing that if I looked at her I would give in. She touched the side of my face gently and turned it to her.

"I will…I promise. I just have to clarify everything" I assured her. She smiled that gorgeous smile I loved, instantly boosting my confidence.

"Okay I don't mean to interrupt but what are we doing?" asked Chris, as annoying as always.

"We're dropping Ella off then going somewhere else," I told him, not taking my eyes off Ella.

"Okay we're here" Chris suddenly said. Both Ella and I looked around in confusion but it was true, we had arrived at Sharpay's house.

"You told me the address when you were gazing into each other's eyes" Chris said, answering the question in our minds.

"Oh" I said unsuccessfully trying to regain my focus on Ella. However she wasn't looking at me, she was looking away from Chris who was staring at us.

"So Ms. Montez, we'll be seeing you in two days" Chris said, trying to tell her to leave. I looked at him in disbelief. Ella awkwardly reached for the door and stepped outside. I came out of the car and stood beside her.

"Are you coming to see me tomorrow?" I asked her taking hold of one of her hands.

"Actually, you should just rest tomorrow, no visitors" Chris said poking his head out of the window.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted at him, extremely annoyed.

"Do you want to go straight to the hospital" he threatened, in the nicest way possible. I took a deep breath to keep myself from saying what I really wanted to do. Gabriella just laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the door, but I still held on to her arm. I didn't want to let go.

"Let's go lover boy" Chris called out. I dropped my hand and watched Ella go into the house, giving me a wave goodbye before she closed the door.

"Do you enjoy ruining my life?" I asked him as I reentered the car, staring aimlessly out the window.

"It's my job" he said proudly, turning to look at me. I ignored him and began to think about what I was going to say once I got there, but as expected he interrupted my thought process.

"So why didn't you tell Gabriella where we're going?" he asked, his nosy side surfacing.

"I didn't want to worry her" I told him, which isn't lying. He eyed me suspiciously, and then dropped it.

"So where is this place we're going to?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's called Central New Mexico Correctional Facility (real prison). It's a couple of miles away" I said turning to look at him.

"You sly fox, you're going to see your father!" he exclaimed, looking at me in disbelief.

"And so what if I am?" I told him, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows at me, taken back by my tone. "I'm sorry it's just that no one is supporting me with this decision"

"Well what do you expect?" he snapped at me. "A boy going to see the same guy he was sent to the hospital by…perfectly normal"

I glared at him, but stopped when I remembered he didn't know all of the truth, thank god. All he knew is that police arrested my father and I was in the hospital with some pretty bad injuries. He didn't know the back story, the past, or anything other than what he pieced together. Which brings me to the reason I like hanging out with Chris, everything is unimportant to him unless I want him to know.

"Can you just take me there, and skip by this conversation?" I said, looking back out the window. He didn't answer me, but he probably just nodded. Now back to my thinking…

I don't know why I wanted to do this. This is so nerve racking! A small grey colored room with just one table and two chairs. It's so eerie, and this waiting is not helping the feeling. After some thorough searching I finally was put inside this room, to wait for 'the inmate' which normally would just make me jump for joy to hear but not now, just walking in this place gives me a miserable feeling.

I looked up as the door opened and a correction officer entered followed by my father. He looked exactly the same, except maybe he needed a shave and some more shower time. An awkward silence overcame us as we sat across from each other. Then I realized I came here for a reason, but he beat me to the punch.

"So why'd you come here" he asked brusquely, apparently he _really_ hadn't changed.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm removing all of my charges against you" I told him, keeping my tone strictly business-like.

"What do you want?" he asked, actually showing his intelligence.

"I want your betrayal" I told him, being very vague.

"I'm listening" he said, his face showing some confusion.

"I need you, to help me with my case against Greg Montez" I explained awaiting his reaction.

"For what, attempted murder?" he asked, clueless.

"No, that case is already good" I said, eyeing the bandages on my right shoulder even though he couldn't see them "I'm talking about murder" I told him, taking a deep breath afterward.

"Who'd he murder?" my dad said. As if he didn't know! I exhaled sharply, holding in my anger.

"Are you kidding me?! You're just going to pretend it didn't happen. Well it did, and I'm not letting it go until someone is punished" I said, unable to maintain my professional tone.

"Oh" he said, realizing what I was talking about. "Do you like keeping your life Troy?" he asked me, throwing me off track.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, not getting where he was heading.

"Well then drop this silly little idea in your head. Charging Greg is not going to bring your mother back, and it's definitely not going to help you stay alive" he told me, seriously.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked him, becoming a little fearful by his tone.

"Nothing j—"

"How dare you say 'nothing' after just telling me something like that?" I said, annoyed by his briefness.

"All I'm saying is you've caused your self enough harm. Just don't try to follow this through, you'll regret it" he said leaning in.

"Are you actually concerned about my welfare?" I asked him, trying to ignore what he just said.

"Troy, if I didn't care about your welfare, you'd be dead by now" he said, an evil smile playing on his lips. I'm getting the feeling there's some things I'm missing out on, and apparently I wasn't going to be let in on it, for my own good. Great now I know how Gabriella must be feeling.

"Can you just do this for me, please?" I pleaded.

"Clear _all_ charges against me?" he asked. He's trying to be slick.

"No" I said plainly. "Your other charges are not with me they're with Ella and she's not going to, nor should she, drop them"

"Well I can't help you" he said simply. I wasn't stopping that easily.

"Well then don't do it for me, do it for mom" I said looking him in the eye. I could tell that hit a nerve some where in his body, now to reel it in. "She should have some justice and you're the only one that can do that"

"You're expecting me to betray one of my best friends so you can feel like you did more than just stay in a closet helplessly" he said trying to bring me down. But I had too much time in the guidance counselor's office to let that get me down.

"No I'm expecting you to do one last decent thing for your wife. Instead of leaving off where you did" I said my head tilting to the side slightly. He stayed quiet, he was thinking.

"Two minutes" said the correctional officer by the door.

"I'll do it" he whispered, his voice barely audible. I broke out into a smile.

"Don't go all family on me" he said, ruining the moment.

"You know, this is hour first non physical conversation" I said changing the subject. He scowled at me. "So I guess I'll be going now" I announced standing up, feeling the sudden tension. I paused and tried to think of a good bye action for him. He helped me out by reaching out his hand. I shook it and walked out, without saying another word.

Yesterday was the longest day ever. I spoke to Ella for like five minutes, monitored by Chris. Other than that I just laid down, took a lot of pain killers, and watch some senseless TV. Now I'm on my way to pick up Gabriella, whose case is before mine.

I knocked on the door and Sharpay opened it engulfing me in a tight hug, hurting me as always.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I struggled to say with whatever breath I had.

"I'm cutting today, for a good cause" she said, letting me go. I shook my head at her, chuckling, and walked in.

"Where's Ella, trials start in an hour and I want to be there early" I said walking in to the living room.

"She's upstairs in her room getting ready" she said

"She has a room?" I asked.

"Well a temporary one, until I finish getting her permanent one ready"

"Have you spoken to your parents yet?" I questioned.

"No…they're in Europe some where for a couple of weeks. _You_ can talk to them when they come back" she said dropping herself on the couch.

"Me?" I said sitting beside her.

"Yes you!" she shouted, giving me a serious face.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to them" I said, giving in.

"You know, I'm not sure if she knows you're here. This is a pretty big house" she said looking up.

"House, try mansion!" I exclaimed proving my point as I heard my voice echo. We laughed, doubling over on the couch.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked as she walked into the living room. She had on a pink and white dress with a pink headband, curls cascading down her back. The necklace I gave her bringing everything together beautifully.

"The size of this house" I said chuckling. She laughed and sat down next to us. I internally got mad at myself for my stupid injured shoulder, because she sat on the side that couldn't move very much. She could see what I was thinking and laughed, and I had to laugh with her. Shar stood up and look away.

"Apparently I'm interrupting your 'moment' so I'll go get ready and I'll um… meet you guys there" she said heading toward the stairs. I looked at Ella, my face trying to get serious but not succeeding because she was smiling brightly at me. Why do I always have to be the responsible one?

"Ella are you ready?" I said, still try to be serious.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be" she said, trying to convince me she was completely confident.

"I'll take that" I said smiling, standing up.

"We have to leave?" she asked, beginning to whine. I pulled her up by my good arm.

"Yes we have to leave Ella" I said wrapping my good arm around her and walking to the door, as we walked down the hallway the door bell rung. I looked through the peep whole and saw Gabriella's mom. Oh boy.

**No One's POV**

Gabriella took a deep breath preparing her self for the upcoming conversation. The impatient visitor rang the door bell again. Gabriella reached her hand out and opened the door, and glanced at her mother who looked the same as always.

"Gabriella" her mother breathed out pulling her daughter into a hug. Troy left the two alone and walked back into the living room, though still in earshot.

"Mom, I haven't seen you in so long" she said, still holding onto her mother.

"I know, I know, how are doing" she said nicely, releasing her daughter.

"I'm ok, I'm getting much better" she said nodding her head slowly.

"That's great, but Gabriella I came to ask you, 'why'" Ms. Montez said, her voice becoming more somber.

"Why what exactly?" Gabriella questioned.

"Why you had to go through all this trouble just to get your father into trouble" her mother retorted.

"Wait, what are you talking about mom?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"Don't play dumb Gabriella. Your father told me everything" Ms. Montez said seriously.

"What did he tell you?"

"All about how you're trying to break up the family by coming up with this ridiculous lie of abuse" Ms. Montez said, acid in her voice.

"And you believed him?" Gabriella cried out.

"Of course I did. He's my husband!" Ms. Montez yelled.

"And I'm your daughter!" Gabriella retaliated, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Well a real daughter wouldn't be acting like a whore by sleeping with her father when her mother is away because no boy would love her" Ms. Montez said coldly.

Troy couldn't stop himself from interrupting their conversation any more. He ran to Gabriella who had just burst into tears. She immediately collapsed into his chest clutching onto his shirt tightly. He turned toward Ms. Montez hatred burning through his now dark blue eyes.

"Ms. Montez I think you should go" he said calmly trying his absolute best not to yell.

"I remember you…Troy. You seemed so nice when I met you now, you're just as much scum as her" Ms. Montez sneered. Troy didn't care to listen to her anymore and slammed the door in her face.

He couldn't fathom how this was the same woman he met before. Nor could comprehend how she could be that evil to her daughter. He was snapped back into reality as Gabriella released another heart wrenching sob. Holding her with one arm gently he slowly pulled her back onto the stairs and sat on the bottom of the stairs. She still held onto him, weeping into his shirt. Troy looked up as he heard footsteps at the top of the steps.

"I should go back up…" Sharpay said going backward back up the stairs.

"Yeah" Troy said quietly, before returning his focus on Gabriella. Troy hated how restricted he was because he couldn't use his other arm to comfort her also. After what seemed like a couple of minutes Troy tried to use words instead.

"Ella. It's going to be okay" he whispered, attempting to console her.

"No it's not" she refuted, her voice distorted under the folds of Troy's shirt. "You always say it's going to be okay but it never is. It always gets worst"

"But it always _does_ turn out okay. You're so strong that you can survive anything that comes your way. And you will survive this" he told her in the most persuasive voice he had.

"How can I? My mom thinks I'm a slut. My dad probably wants me dead. I have no one left" she wailed.

"You have me" he said "And a lot of other people who care about you. And don't you forget that"

She lifted her head up and looked him directly in the eye.

"Will you always be here to do this?" she asked referring to 'comforting her'.

"I'll always be here for everything and anything you need, ok Ella?" he told her, leaning forward so their heads touched.

"Okay" she said, her lips curling into a smile.

"I love you" he told her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Love you too" she said laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Awwww" Sharpay said from the top of the stairs. Both Gabriella and Troy looked up to Sharpay with her hands covering her mouth. Gabriella giggled, laughing off the embarrassment she felt. Troy stood up, lifting Gabriella with him and came off of the stairs.

"You know Gabriella is due in court in 10 minutes" Sharpay said coming down the stairs.

"What?!" both Gabriella and Troy exclaimed. Troy opened the door then took hold of Gabriella's hand. In a hurry they headed toward Sharpay's limo, to Troy's satisfaction, ignoring Chris who was waiting patiently in his truck.

"A.D.A Novak, where is your client" the judge asked, ten minutes into trials.

"She'll be here any minute your honor" the assistant district attorney said, looking anxiously towards the door.

"This is ridiculous your honor, my client has waited long enough for this trial and to stall any more would be a violating his right" said DA Robinson, the attorney of Greg Montez.

"A couple more minutes will not hurt your case Robinson" said Novak keeping her eye on the door.

"Well—"

"I'm here!" shouted Gabriella, as she ran into the courtroom, one hand in intertwined in Troy's. He took a seat behind the peoples' table. As Gabriella entered and was heading to sit beside her attorney.

"Gabriella, you're up on the stand now" Novak said, before Gabriella sat.

"I'm what?" Gabriella asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Just head up there to be cross-examined" Novak said pointing to the witness stand. Gabriella nodded, walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Gabriella is it true that your father has been watching over you ever since your mother began to work longer hours?" DA Robinson began.

"Not necessarily, he didn't take care of me and at the times that he didn't neglect—"

"Gabriella I do believe I was just looking for true or false" said Robinson.

"Objection your honor, what she's saying could be evident to my case" Novak said standing up.

"Sustained, watch your self Robinson" warned the judge, eyeing the attorney. "Go on" the judge urged Gabriella. She took a breath and just as she was about to speak she caught the eye of her father. He glared at her, his eyes like daggers aiming straight at her. He held onto her gaze, she becoming more terrified every second her eyes were locked on to his. She slowly began to shake, her eyes unable to move.

"Gabriella" the judge said, awaiting her answer. But she was frozen. Troy quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Novak, then whispered something to her.

"Your honor, may I approach the stand" questioned Novak.

"You may" said the judge. Novak approached the stand and handed Gabriella a small paper, she then gently pulled her head by her chin, breaking the gaze. Shaking her head quickly, Gabriella unfolded the paper and read.

_Close your eyes, it helps_

_-Troy_

"Your honor what is this performance" Robinson commented, after he saw Gabriella smile at the paper then look at Troy.

"Is there a problem, counselor" the judge asked Novak.

"No your honor, everything may continue" Novak answered sitting back down.

Robinson continued his questioning, staying within bounds until one question.

"Gabriella is it true that there was a false kidnapping charge created, involving you?" asked Robinson.

"Yes but it was not false" said Gabriella keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"So are you recanting your statement?"

"Yes it was lie on my part" Gabriella admitted, attempting to open her eyes but remembering the advice given to her.

"Let the record show that Gabriella has indeed lied to the authorities before" Robinson said, turning to the jury.

"No but I had to! I was forced!" Gabriella said, panicking that she would be the cause of the case being lost.

"Did someone hold a gun to your head, or a knife to your throat? Were you not under the protection of the police at the moment?" Robinson said, causing Gabriella to open her eyes.

"I was threatened! If I didn't lie he would seriously hurt me and you have no right to say that I could have gone against him. You have no idea how much it hurts to do that!" she yelled at the attorney who was not affected by her words.

"So Gabriella has your father ever laid a hand or sexually assaulted your mother?" Robinson asked

"No"

"So could it be that in fact it's you that initiates the assaults?" Robinson said as if what he said was not insulting.

"No! I never start it! Would anyone intentionally try to get themselves abused?" she snapped at the attorney.

"I would like to present the statements of Gina Montez and Jack Bolton to the jury. In both of these statements they say that, according to what they saw, Gabriella instigated numerous assaults between her and her father" he said handing the jury the pieces of paper.

"What?" said Gabriella, ADA Novak, and Troy simultaneously.

"Your honor this is new evidence to me. It should not be allowed to be displayed" Novak said standing up.

"It is allowed seeing as it is important to this case" said Robinson smirking.

"Well then I have evidence also" Novak said. "Here is the report that says there was actual DNA from both Gabriella and Greg on covers stored in vents above Gabriella's bed"

Mr. Montez turned and gave Troy a death glare, knowing he was the only person that could have seen them being out there. Troy returned the stare, but with a smirk and a shrug, angering Mr. Montez even more.

"The DNA could have been from consensual intercourse" Robinson said, simply.

"However we do have Gabriella and Troy Bolton's statements" Novak said smugly.

"Mr. Bolton's statement is only hear say and I've more than proven that anything coming from Gabriella is unreliable" said Robinson "By the way Ms. Montez you may step down"

Gabriella swiftly came down and ran towards the door, Troy about to follow behind her.

"I now call Troy Bolton to the stand" Novak said turning to Troy.

"But I have to—" Troy started

"Troy, you have to go on the stand first" Novak said sternly. Troy looked back at the door, then to Novak and sighed. He realized if he wanted Gabriella to win her case, he'd have to go up.

Gabriella sat on the front steps of the building, tears streaming down her face. She was trying to calm her self down and stop the tears, but at the moment the only person who could do that was trying to help her case.

"Brie, what are you doing out here?" Sharpay asked, coming up the stairs.

"I messed up everything" Gabriella said, putting her head down. Sharpay sat down next to her friend and Gabriella leaned her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"I don't even know what happened but I know it wasn't your fault" said Sharpay smiling.

"This time it actually was. I'm a liar. A big fat liar and nothing I say means a thing anymore" Gabriella said, more tears escaping her eyes. Sharpay wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Gabriella closer.

"You're not a liar. They're just trying to make you look like one. That's what lawyers do" Sharpay explained, chuckling slightly.

"But he had proof"

"Which was actually lies made up by people who are way too loyal to a treacherous man" Sharpay said.

"So everything is going to be fine?" Gabriella asked, reminding herself of what Troy always tells her.

"Yes, everything is going to be perfect, just peachy" Sharpay said nodding. "And stop crying, you look too pretty in pink so be crying"

Gabriella laughed pushing Sharpay playfully which caused Sharpay to let out a dramatic gasp. They both laughed, leaning against each other. After fifteen minutes they began walking down the steps.

"Hey girls" Troy called out to them from the top of the steps. They turned around and saw Troy, a big smile plastered on his face.

"How'd it go" Gabriella asked walking up to him.

"Well, I went up there described the moments that I saw of your dad starting the attacks, which just blew out the idea of you starting anything, which was absurd already. Then I proved that he was violent, which wasn't very hard. And then I just started talking about how credible you are which took any bad idea of you away. It was easy because the ADA just lead me in the right direction" Troy said, very proud of himself.

"So you just basically cleared my name" Gabriella said, still amazed as Troy pulled her closer.

"Your welcome" Troy said smoothly, Gabriella scowled and gave him a tight hug.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" she told him, still hugging him.

"People have told me that once or twice" Troy joked causing Gabriella to release and walk away but he pulled her back. "I'm kidding" he told her laughing.

"Oh, I know" she said, tip-toeing so that they were eye level. "But just because you're awesome I'm letting you get away with it"

Troy laughed and kissed her temple gently.

"When was the last time you guys _actually_ kissed?" Sharpay asked with her hands on her hip.

"Prom" they said together, looking at Sharpay. She scoffed and headed back to the limo.

Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes and entwined their hands together and headed back into the building.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton!" Chris shouted from the sidewalk. Troy's eyes darted back and forth.

"Let's go!" Troy shouted and they began running up the steps back into the building, and into the courtroom that would soon decide the fate of their fathers.

**A/N**

**Boy that took a while to complete. I'm going to be honest with you guys that was not how the end of the chapter was supposed to go. What was supposed to happen was that Mr. Montez was supposed to represent himself then question Ella with very deep, threatening questions, which still made her seem like the bad guy which overwhelmed her and cause her to run out of the courtroom, mid-questioning and Troy to run after her, jeopardizing her case. So yeah this turned out different but I really just wanted to put up this chapter because writing this version of the trial was no fun. I'm going to skip out on trials next chapter and go to, charges and the verdicts then I'm not sure how that chapter is going to end but we'll see. The next chapter will be final but I might do an epilogue. Would you guys like me too? It would just say how their life is a year later and how's it going for them. Sorry for having such a long author's note. Review!!**


	29. Scars Fade, Memories Don't

**I know that I am extremely late on this and I'm sorry. You guys have been the best reviewers ever and I couldn't have asked for a better group of readers. 353 reviews, never in a million years did I think I would be one of those people writing a story and getting reviews. It's all thanks to you guys so thank you for being my motivation, and my inspiration, and now the final chapter of Tears of a Wildcat. **

**Chapter 28: Scars Fade, Memories Don't**

**No One's POV**

_Mr. Montez grabbed Gabriella tightly by her arm and pulled her out of the courtroom and onto the front steps with Ms. Montez following behind them cackling darkly. He threw her onto the ground tears streaming down her face._

"_I told you I'd never get caught. You're stuck with me forever" he bellowed, laughing maniacally. Gabriella screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her, but no help came and her parents began closing in on her, hate and anger in their eyes. Just as a pair of hands were about to wrap themselves around her neck she was jolted awake._

"Gabriella!" shouted Troy over her screaming. But she continued, her eyes closed, beads of sweat coming down from her forehead.

"Troy, I usually wait until she stops screaming and then wake her up. She never wakes up in the middle of her screaming" Sharpay stated from the doorway. Troy turned to her, his face perplexed.

"Usually?" he asked.

"This happens every night. She screams, I wake her up, give her some warm milk then she goes back to sleep peacefully after hearing some comforting words" Sharpay said normally. Troy contemplated responding but decided against it, focusing on Gabriella. He pulled her into him, her face buried in his chest, the screams muffled. He soothingly rubbed her back and gently kissed the top of her head until the screams stopped.

"That is so not fair!" Sharpay exclaimed folding her arms across her chest. "I endure her screaming for about half an hour everyday. Then here comes prince charming scooping her in his arms and she stops"

Troy just laughed, still watching Gabriella who was taking deep breaths, trying to even out her breathing. After a minute she looks up, opening her eyes.

"You're here" she said exhaling.

"Yeah, I'm here Ella" he said leaning his head atop hers.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she stammered, her breathing beginning to go back to normal.

"I fell asleep in the living room. Oh and I'll probably be grounded in the hospital for the rest of the week for this little 'sleepover' just so you know" he said.

"Does that mean you won't be able to do this every night?" she asked him sadly.

"I don't even know why this is happening every night Ella" he said lifting his head, looking down at her.

"It's just a bad dream" she said, turning her head away from his gaze.

"I think I'll but in here. She has had them same dream for about a week now" Sharpay added in. Troy looked curiously down at Gabriella but after seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes he decided against asking her about it.

"Just go back to sleep Ella, all of your bad dreams will be gone by tomorrow" he told her softly.

"How do you know? He'll probably go free and I'll be sent back home" Gabriella said burying her face in his shirt again.

"He won't go free. And I swear that you will never have to go back home to either of them ever again" he promised her. He waited for her to answer, then after a minute looked down and realized she was sleeping. He chuckled and gently laid her back down on the bed.

"I guess those were the comforting words" Sharpay said moving to help Troy put the covers over Gabriella. Troy tenderly kissed Gabriella's temple then walked out of the room, Sharpay following behind him.

"… So you actually took her shopping?" Troy asked Sharpay while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah she has a whole new wardrobe now" Sharpay said sitting beside him in a stool. "It's all in her closet in her new room"

"You've set everything up for a permanent stay and I haven't even asked your parents if we could stay here" Troy replied.

"Well it's not like they're going to say no. You're like a brother to me and who can say no to Brie, they're going to let you stay" Sharpay said confidently. Troy just shrugged and continued to silently eat his breakfast.

"Good morning" Gabriella sighed happily walking into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" Troy asked pulling up a seat next to him.

"It was great" she said sitting down. "I had a really good dream"

Troy turned to Sharpay, puzzled, but she quickly enlightened him. "She always pretends the night before never happened" Sharpay whispered, leaning into him.

"Ok…" Troy said nodding

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, pulling Troy's bowl in front of her.

"Nothing" Both Sharpay and Troy said quickly.

"Okay… um what time do we have to be at the court house?" Gabriella asked, eating a spoonful of Troy's cereal.

"In about an hour" Troy said before looking down at the table noticing the disappearance of his bowl. He looked at Gabriella and she grinned widely at his scowl. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek then left the room, still grinning.

"You can't say no to Brie" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice skipping out of the room. Troy shook his head, chuckling, as he finished eating his cereal.

"Ready?" Troy asked Gabriella as they stood in front of the courtroom doors.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be" Gabriella said taking a deep breath. Troy gazed down at her, giving her a reassuring smile which she returned as they walked into the courtroom.

"We don't have to sit up front today" Troy said when they reached the middle of the courtroom, which was empty with the exception of Mr. Montez, his lawyer and their lawyer. Gabriella nodded and pulled him into a row not too far from the front. They sat patiently, Gabriella leaning on Troy's shoulder. Suddenly a rush of anxiety came over Gabriella.

"Gabriella doesn't think this is going to turn out well" Gabriella said sitting up.

"Ella, it's going to be fine. He'll be going to jail for a long time and you're never going to have to see his face again" Troy said, his blue orbs burning into her brown ones. Just as she was going to argue the judge walked in. They both focused their attention on him, their hands intertwined.

"Do we have a verdict?" the judge asked, turning to the jury. One member stood up, a paper in his hand. Gabriella's hand tightened onto Troy's and he took a deep breath awaiting the outcome.

"Yes we do your honor" said the man.

"Can the defendant please stand" the judge ordered, Mr. Montez slowly stood up "On the count of sexual abuse in the second degree…" the judge prompted.

"We find the defendant…guilty" the man said. A smile began to spread across Gabriella's face but she held in her happiness until the end.

"On the count of aggravated assault…"

"We find the defendant guilty" the man finished. Gabriella exhaled finally at ease.

"On the count of attempted murder…"

"We find the defendant guilty" Gabriella smiled up at Troy, pure happiness etched across her face. She was happy he had gotten just a taste of his justice and she had gotten most of hers. However Troy knew the charges were not over, he was now the nervous one as he awaited the final charge. This one was the one that counted to him.

"And on the count of murder in the second degree…"

"We find the defendant not guilty" the man said.

"Damn" Troy said walking out of the courtroom, containing his anger. Gabriella froze, baffled by what had just happened. She looked at her father who was looking toward the door, a smug grin on his face.

"Thank you members of the jury, sentencing will take place at the end of the day, take the defendant away" the judge said before standing up and exiting. Gabriella ran out the courtroom, ignoring her father's glare. As she ran down the hall she bumped into someone she had been victim to before.

"Hello Gabriella" Dan greeted, a wry smile on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, boots and a hat that covered most of his face. Gabriella stood frozen, unable to take her eyes away from this man who had caused her so much pain.

"You can't speak, can you?" he said chuckling lightly. She remained there, speechless, and unable to move. She tried to motivate herself to move or say something at least. She had not come this far to be stumped by a man that was completely witless.

"W-Wh- What are you doing here?" she managed to say even though she was still glued to the floor.

"Oh I just came to see what's going to happen to your dad" he answered.

"He's going to prison" she stated, more confident in her response.

"Well that's obvious but I wanted to know how long he's going to be in there" he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know I didn't stay to hear that. My attorney will tell me" Gabriella told him.

"That's right. you had to run after your boyfriend instead. Don't let me stop you" he said moving to the side. She took this chance and began to move her feet slowly. As soon as she saw he was still behind her she began to walk faster. However before she reached the door she was pulled back by her arm and pushed against the wall. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.

"We're in a courthouse I can't do anything to you Gabriella" he joked, shaking his head.

"Get away from me" Gabriella said slowly, keeping her composure.

"Oh I will. I can't hold you long or your friends might get suspicious. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be watching" he warned her, his facial expression proving he was serious. She said nothing and stood there, here eyes still closed.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said as she opened the door to the courthouse and saw her friend leaning against the wall. Gabriella opened her eyes and swiftly looked around seeing no one but a bewildered Sharpay in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay questioned, placing her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm…fine" Gabriella nodded, still perplexed. She did not imagine what had just happened, did she? No, she couldn't have, she could still hear his voice, and fell his breath on her face. Sadly, it was real, and she had a new fear. She shook her head, in an effort to clear her mind and focus on what was important.

"Where's Troy" she asked

"I don't know he just said he needed to get away and sprinted off" Sharpay said, still bewildered. Gabriella immediately knew where he'd be and darted out the building, hoping her hunch was right.

"You'd better be home by dusk" Sharpay shouted from behind. But Gabriella paid no mind, for she was focused on her destination.

Troy walked along the water, his sneakers and jeans not of much importance to him at the moment. He let himself succumb to his thoughts, the main subject being his mother. As he walked he continuously wondered why it was that he had received his justice but she had not. It didn't seem fair to him. For once, he had done everything right and it didn't come out the way he wanted. Then again, if he had done everything right he wouldn't be here wallowing in his own misery. Surprisingly he wished his father was here, at least then he could understand what went wrong, even if it was yelled at him. For at the moment he was confused, along with disappointed, enraged, and miserable. He gazed into the horizon and watched the sun, still high in the sky, beaming down against the shores. Everything seemed so calm out there. Peace. That is exactly what he wanted. He tried to picture how many steps into the ocean it would take him to finally be at peace. He slowly began to walk right into the waves. The water rising from his ankles, to his knees, to his waist but once it had reached his shoulders he stopped. _What am I doing?_ He thought to him self. It began to dawn on him that if we were to go through with this action, it would be very selfish. Not to his family, because he had none left, not to his friends, they would get over it, but to Ella. What would happen to her? Obviously she was strong but could she fend for her self? Grief overcame him as he realized he hadn't even thought through his actions, and if he hadn't stopped, what would be the consequences. Unable to handle his thoughts alone he turned and began to head back to shore.

Just as he made his first step he felt himself being tackled downward into the depths of the sea. Using his good arm he pushed the body away from him and swam away, resisting the urge to clutch his abdomen which was now throbbing. When air was necessary he rose to the top, able to stand fully now, the water at his waist. He shook his head, and then regretted it as he began to feel lightheaded. Suddenly he saw the figure of his love in the distance, gradually coming toward him.

"Troy!" she shouted, trying to run faster, as waves pushed her further to shore.

"Ella, what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed when she was close enough to hear him over the roaring of the waves.

"I'm trying to stop you from injuring your self" she explained, now a few feet away.

"Yeah and tackling me into the water really helped" he retorted. Expecting this, she paid no mind to his bitterness and walked closer to him but he backed away.

"Troy, are you okay" she asked, extending her arm out to him.

"That's a loaded question isn't it?" Troy commented a small grin plastered on his face.

Gabriella sighed as she realized she had been through this before. She had seen Troy behave like this once, coincidentally at the same place. First he completely avoided the problem like he just attempted to.

"Then again it really doesn't matter if I'm okay does it? Everything I want will be taken away from me anyway. There's just no way to be perfectly okay anymore!" he continued.

Then he became angry, first at himself. .

"It's really my own fault though. If I wasn't such an idiot everyone would be just fine! You would be in less danger, my mother would still be alive, and my father would be happily married and not in jail!" he shouted, turning away from her.

"It's not your fault" she countered, her voice barely audible over the waves.

Then he became angry at everything in general.

"Maybe your right, it isn't my fault. It's the people that refuse to let me live my life happily and the way I want to. It's the people who strive to make my life a living hell" he said solemnly, walking back toward the shore.

Now it was Gabriella's turn. She followed the current and ran towards him, and wrapped her hands around his chest from behind. Reluctantly he stood in place, still refusing to turn around.

"Troy, those people are in jail and will never hurt you again. Yes, it was their fault and you don't need to blame yourself. Troy I've told you this time and time again but you never seem to get it. You are strong, and anyone who has ever met you could tell you that. Those other people can tell you that too but they're just scared to. You will succeed in life and you know what, I'll be right there to cheer you on" she encouraged him, placing her chin on his shoulder. He turned to face her and embraced her fully, not caring about the pain that shot through his arm, just burying his face in her hair. She gladly accepted it, clutching onto him tightly not wanting to let go. When he finally pulled back, to her dismay, he smiled her favorite smile causing grin widely. After a second of gazing at each other, Gabriella shivered and wrapped her hands around herself.

"Cold?" he asked her wrapping an arm around her. She nodded quickly, draping both of her arms around him. A wave from behind crashed onto their legs, splashing water over the both of them. Gabriella squealed and Troy laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"I would give you my jacket but it's soaked because _someone_ tackled me into the water" Troy hinted, looking away. She playfully pushed him and he dropped into the water dramatically. She laughed and continued walking, leaving him behind. After looking back and realizing he wasn't there she ran back to find him sitting up spitting out water as the current pulled him back and forth.

"Your joke backfired on you didn't it?" she asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Help me up, please" he pleaded, extending his good arm out. She pulled him up and he shook his head, spraying water over her. She shielded her face with her hands, giggling. He began to move around without direction, becoming dizzy. Gabriella took his hand and pulled him out of the water. Once they were out she sat him down and kneeled beside him.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little light headed" he replied, resting his hand on his forehead.

"Well you need to relax now, okay?" she told him, pushing him softly to lie down in the ground. After extending his legs and arms he laid down, his head already beginning to clear up. Gabriella lay down beside him, curling up into his chest. They both lay on the sand basking in the other's warmth, as the afternoon sun began to dry them off.

"Ella, how do you know just how to handle me?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

"Because I know you all too well" she said, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"Since you asked one, I get a question too. When did you arrange to get that last charge against my dad?" she inquired, noticing the reluctance etched across his face but still persisting.

"It was an impulse that I just needed to see unfold. It didn't work out the way I wanted it to and that's that" Troy admitted.

"Well you tried the best you could and that's all that matters" she told him softly. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Thanks Ella" he said, happy she didn't try to pry anymore. They stayed there in silence, enjoying the other's company. Easily enough, they both fell asleep in the other's arm right there on the beach.

They awoke, almost simultaneously, and sat up still holding onto each other. Troy yawned as Gabriella stood up and stretched.

"Remind me never to take a nap on the beach again" Gabriella groaned, dusting the sand out of her hair.

"Agreed," Troy concurred as he released another yawn. Gabriella helped him up and they began to walk back to the street, sand and all.

Sharpay was pacing back and forth in the foyer, biting her nails and running her hands through her hair. Chris sat nonchalantly on the steps, not wanting to get upset. Instead he thought about a quote. What was it? _Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me._ He was definitely a fool for letting this happen. He vowed to himself he would not allow this a third time. The door began to open slowly, interrupting his thoughts. Troy and Gabriella entered stealthily, although it did not make a difference. Then the room stood as still as the moon. After a few minutes Chris decided to break the silence.

"Why do you continue to deceive me Troy? If you have some hatred for me somewhere deep down in the depths of your heart let me know so I can understand why you disregard everything I say" Chris scolded Troy. Troy ran his hands through his hair, thinking about his response.

"Its not you Chris, it's me. I just have a proclivity to get myself in trouble. Believe me, if I hated you, you would know. I just do things spontaneously I guess" Troy said, shrugging.  
"So you like getting into trouble?" Chris asked, stepping off the stairs. Troy laughed bitterly.

" Oh yeah I just love having to go to court and stay in the hospital for days and miss out on what actual teen hood is supposed to be like. It's awesome" he retorted, the sarcasm in his voice irritating Chris.

"Look Troy I understand your upset and tired of going through all of this but I'm innocent here. I'm not the one who put you in the hospital nor am I the one who made you go through all this. I'm just someone trying to help you. So don't aim your anger at me, ok?" Chris snapped back, causing both Gabriella and Sharpay to begin walking in the other direction.

"No don't go" Troy said to the girls "We're done"

"Oh no, we're not done until you're in the passenger seat of my car and we're heading back to the hospital," Chris told Troy seriously.

"I don't need to go back to the hospital!" Troy snapped. Gabriella and Sharpay took a step back.

"Yeah because you're definitely responsible enough to take care of yourself" Chris said, pointing to Troy's shoulder. Troy then realized he no longer had his cast or bandages. He would have never noticed.

"Now that was my fault" Gabriella interjected "I might have pushed him under water at the beach"

"You were at the beach?" Sharpay asked, speaking for the first time.

"Now that was all me" Troy cut in "She followed me there"

"You guys can never stop blaming yourselves can you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella and Troy laughed, actually enjoying their flaws at the moment. Gabriella looked up at Troy and tilted her head toward Chris. Troy realized what she meant and reluctantly walked over to Chris.

"I'm sorry for going off like that but I just don't want to be locked up in a hospital room. It used to feel great, and it always made me happy" Troy turned toward Gabriella "But now I have someone I can't bear to be away from and I'd do anything to stand by her"

"Troy I completely understand—'' but he stopped himself when he realized he was no longer being listened to. Gabriella and Troy had once again created a bubble no one could penetrate. Except Chris that is.

"Hello" he said, pulling Troy away from Gabriella's grasp "I was speaking"

"Sorry" Both Troy and Gabriella said. Chris gave them one last stare, and then headed for the door.

"You have ten minutes" Chris told Troy, resulting in a groan.

"Twenty" Troy countered.

"Fifteen and I'm not going any lower" Chris stated before he left to his car.

"How about you two go get cleaned up? You're all…sandy" Sharpay suggested while walking away up the stairs.

"Will do" Gabriella chuckled before turning back to Troy. He was checking the wound on his shoulder. "Is it ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I guess the stitches are doing their job" Troy replied, shrugging. He began walking toward the living room but Gabriella pulled him back. He gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I think you should go with Chris now" Gabriella said.

"Why? I have fifteen minutes" Troy complained, his voice turning into a whine.

"Troy you've already went against him by spending way more time than he let you. You should go with him now"

"Do I have to? I want to spend more time with you" he whined.

"You know there's something called obsession…." She began. He scowled at her, causing her to laugh. "But really, today has been crazy and no amount of fun can distract either of us from the remaining thoughts in our mind. This is something we each need to do alone"

He stayed quiet, knowing she was right.

"So when will I see you?" she asked.

"Whenever this guy sets me free" he responded "It won't be too long. I'm healing really well"

"Well that's great but Troy remember, scars fade, memories don't"

"Are you being all wise again" he asked interlacing their hands.

"Why yes I am" she answered smugly "You ought to listen to me sometimes"

"I do" he scoffed "Sometimes"

Gabriella smiled and embraced him. He buried his face in her hair. She could feel his breath on her neck tickling her ear. She enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers; sometimes he needed to hold her just as much as she needed to hold him. After some time she pulled away, kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

"Ella" Troy called her when she was no more than a few inches away. She turned around and was met with his lips on hers, though taken by surprise she welcomed it. Yearning for more she pulled him closer as he gently touched the side of her face with his good hand. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled away chuckling.

"You know, there's such thing called obsession" Troy said grinning.

"I'm not obsessed Troy, I'm in love" she told him, leaning in one more time for another kiss.

**A/N**

**I actually had another part after that but I cut it out last minute. It's like a deleted scene in a movie…not really needed but interesting anyway. Either way I hope the end was still agreeable for everyone if not I can send you the "deleted scene". Thank you guys so much for sticking with me even though I update so slowly. Even though this was the last chapter there will be an epilogue and maybe a sequel (depending on how many people want it) I'll have a summary for the sequel in the epilogue. Also I suggest you guys read a story made a great author and a good friend of mine **_**2pinkstar and 7blackberry**_**. It's called ****The Secret Life of the American Teenagers**** (it was inspired by my story which I am so honored by). Also read ****Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain****, which is another great novel that I actually co-write with her. ****Well I really want to read some reviews so please press that review button and bring me happiness this new year. Tell me your overall and final thoughts on the story. The epilogue will be up soon…I promise. Review!!**


End file.
